Attirance
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Bella est à la villa Cullen entrain de bronzer au bord de la piscine sous le regard de Jasper et surtout d'Alice qui n'en perds pas une miette. OS Bellice
1. Attirance

**Nouvel Os !**

 **All Humain :)**

* * *

Attablé dans le jardin à côté de Jasper, Alice Cullen ne quittait pas du regard la jolie brune qui bronzait au bord de la piscine.

\- Fait attention, tu baves, fit le blond en riant.

\- Regarde la en même temps, souffla la jeune femme. Quelle idée de mettre un bikini aussi...

Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, la petite brune avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence et admettre son attirance pour celle qui était sa meilleure amie. Après s êtres confiée à Jasper, elle attendait le meilleur moment pour se déclarer et espérait au fond d'elle que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

\- Bon ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Je vais lui dire !

\- Maintenant ?! Fit le blond en manquant de s étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi ! Tout en elle m'attire !

Elle fut stoppé dans son geste par Edward qui vient s asseoir près de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu savais ? Demanda t elle au blond.

\- Qu'Edward aussi s intéressait à Bella ? Non...mais Ed est encore un gamin. Dès qu'une nouvelle femme apparaît dans son champ de vision, il faut qu'elle soit pour lui.

\- Sauf que cette fois, il en est hors de question !

Sans prêter attention à ce que disait Jasper, Alice parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparait des deux jeunes assis au bord de la piscine.

\- Hum hum, fit Alice. Je dérange ?

\- Lilly, souffla Bella en ouvrant les yeux. Tu ne dérange jamais.

\- Petite sœur, fit Edward en lui lançant un regard noir. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester au bord de la piscine sans protection. As-tu mis de la crème solaire ? S informa la jeune femme sans prêter attention à son frère.

La concernée se redressa dans son transat et attrapa le tube de crème solaire à côté d elle.

\- Justement j avais besoin d aide pour mon dos, tu veux bien ? Demanda t elle à son amie en lui tendant le tube.

\- Bien sûre !

Contournant les transats, la petite brune passa volontairement devant son frère, le bousculant au passage.

\- Pardon, lui dit elle avant d aller s asseoir derrière Bella.

Se sentant de trop, le grand brun soupira et les laissa seules.

\- Tu veux que je le dégrafe ? S informa Bella qui venait de dégager les cheveux de sa nuque.

\- Dé...dégrafer ? Fit Alice qui venait de perdre ses moyens.

\- Pour en mettre partout, lui dit la jeune femme.

Tu es sure que ça va Lilly ?

\- Oui, répondit la concernée en ouvrant le tube de crème alors qu'elle en pensait tout le contraire. En effet, Bella venait de dénouer le haut de son bikini et couvrait sa poitrine de son bras droit, laissant deviner ses courbes à son amie qui se surpris à rêver d y apposer sa bouche.

\- Lilly ? L appela Bella.

\- Tu es toute nouées, constata la petite brune en appuyant à la base de sa nuque.

\- Je dors mal ces derniers jours, la chaleur sûrement...

Alice appuya plus doucement à certains endroits faisant glisser lentement ses doigts sur sa peau.

\- Hummm gémit Bella. Ça fait tellement du bien. Tu as des doigts de fées, soupira-t-elle de délivrance.

Mais le gémissement incontrôlé de Bella troublèrent Alice plus que de raisons.

\- Continues, gémit elle de plus belle.

Soupirant de bien être, Bella pencha la tête en arrière pour laisser un meilleur accès à la petite brune qui se figea à ce geste.

\- Mais...pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Fit Bella déçue.

\- Je...

La proximité entre elles avaient fait naitre une douce chaleur au bas des reins d'Alice qui se força à s'éloignée d'elle.

\- Désolée...je...

Sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme se leva et rentra à la villa laissant Bella perdue. Celle-ci renoua son haut de bikini et se dirigea vers le grand blond toujours attablé.

\- Qu'est ce que j ai dis... ? Lui demanda t elle perdue.

\- C est pas ce que tu as dis le problème mais plutôt ce que tu as fais.

\- Ce que j ai fais ? Fit-elle sans comprendre.

\- Tu devrais monter lui parler, lui dit Jasper.

.

De son côté, à l étage, Alice tournait en rond dans sa chambre complètement perdue face à l attitude de celle qui était jusque la son amie.

\- Lilly ? Fit la jeune femme depuis l embrasure de la porte. Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va... c est juste que...

\- Je t avoue que je n aie pas tout compris...

\- Écoute Bella, se résigna la petite brune. Je comptais t en parler mais...Edward...

\- Edward aime être le centre d intérêts, fit Bella en entrant dans la pièce pour s asseoir sur le grand lit.

\- Il s intéresse à toi...

\- Hé bien pas moi, fit Bella.

\- Ha ? S informa Alice. Tant mieux, souffla t elle pour elle même.

\- Je n aurais peut être pas dû me dévêtir comme ça...je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l aise...

\- Tu ne m as pas mise mal à l aise Bella... c est juste que...

\- Que ? fit Bella.

\- Tu me plais beaucoup trop...

\- Qu'...quoi ? S étonna Bella.

\- Tu me plais Bella, depuis le premier jour ou je t aie vue à travers les vitres de la cafétéria, tu m intrigues. Alors tout à l heure quand j ai vu qu'Edward s intéressait lui aussi à toi, je me suis interposée.

\- Mais je...toi et moi...

\- C est stupide je sais, fit Alice en simulant un rire. Comme si c était possible que tu aie une attirance quelconque pour moi.

Sans prêter attention à la jeune femme assise sur son lit, la petite brune traversa la pièce et se rendit à nouveau aux abords de la piscine.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Bella se rendit à son tour dehors et trouva son amie entrain de faire quelques longueurs.

\- Tu savais ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant prés de Jasper.

\- Qu'Alice éprouvait de l attirance plus qu'amicale pour toi ? Nous en avons parlé, oui.

\- Mais je... fis Bella perdue.

\- Tu préfères Edward ? S'informa le jeune homme.

\- Non ! Je...

\- Écoute Bella, ce que tu ressens pour Alice va au delà de l amitié.

\- Ce que je ressens... ? Fit Bella. Mais comment...?

\- Je suis très observateur, lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque...

\- Vous devriez en parler.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! S'exclama la concernée. Elle a filé avant que je n aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit !

\- C'est tout elle ça, fit le blond en souriant. Dès qu'on la confronte à ses sentiments, elle préfère fuir.

\- Mais et toi ? Je croyais que tu ...

\- Avec Alice ? Oh non, c est ma meilleure amie ! Je préfère de loin les grands bruns musclé.

\- Attends... s'étonna Bella. Tu es...

\- Gay ? Ouaip, fit Jasper. C est ce qui fait qu'Alice et moi nous entendons si bien. On est pareil elle et moi.

\- Mais... de qui tu...

\- Jake, avoua le jeune homme. Je fantasme sur lui depuis une éternité !

\- Qui l'eut cru !

\- Mais il est avec Seth... alors je me suis fait une raison.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi...

\- Je me suis fait à l idée tu sais. Mais toi, avec Alice...

\- Tu crois ?

\- Parles lui ! L encouragea le blond.

\- J'y vais !

Encouragée par le jeune homme, Bella retira le t-shirt qu'elle avait passé quelques heures plus tôt et se jeta dans la piscine pour interrompre la nage de la petite brune. Se plaçant sur la trajectoire de la jeune femme, la forçant à arrêter sa nage.

\- Bella ? Fit Alice en passant une main sur son visage pour s'essuyer.

Esquissant un sourire, Bella passa une main derrière la nuque de la brunette pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, les deux jeunes femmes émirent un soupir de satisfaction. Un feu d artifice de sensations explosa dans leurs poitrines respectives. C est à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparent.

\- Wooooww, souffla Bella.

\- Je...je croyais que...

\- Idiote, fit Bella amusée avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau et forcer rapidement le barrage de ces lèvres. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparent pour se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si on rentrait ? proposa Alice au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, souffla Bella encore engourdie par cet échange. Je te suis.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la piscine pour attraper leurs serviettes respectives, Jasper adressa un signe discret de la main à la petite brune en levant son pouce en l'air dans sa direction.

La petite brune ne pu retenir son sourire après ce baiser et les encouragements silencieux de son meilleur amis. C'est à moitié sèche qu'elles se rendirent dans la chambre de la concernée ou elles attirent rapidement sur le grand lit présent dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis tout à l'heure ? fit Alice en s'asseyant.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps ! Tu as filé si vite !

\- Je ne pensais pas que...

\- Que je préférais les femmes ? Lilly ça fait 6 mois qu'on se connait, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir posé la question ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réponse, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Et toi, depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours... j ai toujours ressenti une attirance envers les femmes. J'ai eu quelques histoires, rien de sérieux. Et puis tu es arrivée au lycée et ...

Charmée par l'aveu de la petite brune assise devant elle sur le lit, Bella prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ne lui laissant pas l occasion de finir sa phrase. Une douce chaleur irradia leurs bas ventres respectifs et créa l'apparition de papillons.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se lâchaient plus. Penchant chacune la tête sur le côté pour mieux approfondir le baiser qui finit par s enflammer. Elles s'embrassaient avec envie, se découvraient l'une l'autre à travers ce baiser longtemps désiré.

Bella fit doucement glisser ses mains dans la nuque de la brune et rompit la distance entre elles pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur Alice qui ne tarda pas à la saisir par les fesses en gémissant d'envie. D'un geste, celle-ci en profita pour prendre l'avantage et la renverser dans le lit, la dominant.

\- Isabella, souffla-t-elle avec envie.

La concernée rompit leurs baiser à l'entente de son nom et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Bella… Tu… ? fit Alice.

\- Tais-toi, lui répondit-t-elle en saisissant le haut de son t-shirt pour souder à nouveaux leurs bouches.

Rapidement, Alice fit glisser ses mains sous le haut de Bella et le fit remonter doucement avant que celle-ci ne se relève lentement pour l'aider à le retirer.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla la petite brune en dévorant son corps à l'aide de ses yeux.

Profitant de leurs positions, Bella retira elle aussi le t-shirt de l'autre jeune femme en profitant elle aussi pour admirer les courbes de la petite brune à sa guise. Elles se trouvaient maintenant toutes les deux à égalités. Mais Alice fut la première à rompre la distance entre elles et à revenir à l'assaut de la bouche de Bella qui grogna de bonheur en se laissant à nouveau entraîner dos au matelas.

En peu de temps, elles se trouvèrent nue toutes les deux, toute timidité s'étant envolée le désir ayant pris largement la place. Alice délaissa les lèvres de la brune sous elle et embrassa tendrement sa gorge, puis sa clavicule, son torse, avant de se diriger vers sa poitrine ou elle joua un long moment avec ces tétons déjà dur.

\- Lilly ! Gémit Bella.

Ce crie de plaisir fit sourire d'avantage la petite brune qui prit de l'assurance et continua son exploration vers son abdomen. Laissant au passage de marques mouillées partout sur son corps, Alice traça le contour de son nombril du bout de sa langue tandis que Bella empoignait ces cheveux courts.

\- Aliceeeee, la supplia la jeune femme.

Amusée par l'urgence dans la voix de celle qui était jusque la son amie, Alice remonta l'embrasser avec fougue avant d'écarter ces jambes à l'aide de la sienne et d'appuyer sur son pubis pour lui faire perdre pied.

\- Dis le, susurra-t-elle d'une voix devenue rauque par l'envie.

\- Lilly, haleta Bella. Je...je te veux avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Ce geste hautement sensuel eut raison de la petite brune qui la pénétra d'un geste à la fois doux et pleins d'assurance faisant gémit Bella de bonheur et de liberté.

\- Bébé, gémit Bella en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Alice s'étira encore plus et l encouragea dans sa découverte du corps de l autre jeune femme. Prenant possession de sa bouche, elle entama des vas et viens doux tandis que Bella lui griffait le dos.

\- Hé doucement Mademoiselle la tigresse, fit Alice amusée.

Scellant sa bouche à nouveau, Bella fit glisser sa main entre elles pour caresser à son tour la brunette qui gémit de délivrance.

\- Putain, soupira-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

Ce gémissement fit sourire Bella encore plus tandis qu'elle synchronisait ses caresses sur celle de la petite brune.

\- Tu...tu me déconcentre fit Alice.

Ravie de son petit effet, Bella ne pu retenir son sourire tandis qu'Alice stoppait tout mouvement.

\- Qu'est ce...qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sans lui répondre, la petite brune posa plusieurs baisers sur son ventre puis descendit vers son pubis avec une lenteur calculé.

\- J ai envie de te goûter, susurra-t-elle d une voix remplie d envie.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, soupira Bella. Mais pitié, fais le vite.

Alice ne pu retenir le petit rire qui s échappa de sa gorge devant l urgence dans la voix de la jeune femme sous elle. Écartant fermement ces cuisses, elle ne tarda pas à faire glisser sa langue le long des lèvres trempés de Bella qui arqua le dos à ce contact. Sans lui laisser le temps de s habituer, Alice empoigna vigoureusement ces cuisses et s'attela à lui faire du bien. En peu de temps, toute pudeur avait quitté Bella qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements ni ses halètement.

\- chuuuuttt, souffla la petite brune contre ces lèvres.

\- J aimerais bien t y voir ! Pesta Bella tandis qu'Alice riait.

Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, elle fit remonter sa main droite sur son sein droit et le pinça légèrement faisant gémir Bella de plus belle.

\- Merde, souffla-t-elle. Tu vas...tu vas me tuer !

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de la responsable qui introduisit lentement sa langue dans l antre chaud de Bella.

\- Bébé ! Je...je vais...

Un long râle de plaisir s échappa de sa bouche, son corps s'arqua et tout son corps trembla de plaisir dû à cet orgasme fulgurant.

\- ça va ? Lui demanda Alice après un moment. Frappé par la lueur de désir dans son regard, Bella se redressa pour l attirer à elle dans un baiser fougueux, gémissant de se gouter sur sa langue.

\- J en déduit que c était bon, fit Alice amusée.

\- Qui a dit qu'on avait fini ? Lui dit Bella.

\- Oh hé bien je...

Profitant de son inattention, la jolie brune inversa leurs positions, maintenant ces bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- À mon tour, fit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

Alice esquissa un sourire devant l assurance dont faisait preuve Bella. Se redressant, elle vient souder leurs lèvres en soupirant de bonheur.

\- Tu es encore plus belle comme ça, souffla-t-elle en faisant glisser sa langue sur ces lèvres.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Après l orgasme.

\- Merci, fit Bella en souriant. J ai hâte de voir ton sourire après l orgasme.

\- Oh et si tu me montrais ça ? La défia la brunette.

\- Tu vas voir ma belle, je vais m occuper de toi.

\- Mais j y compte bien, lui répondit Alice en l attirant dans un nouveau baiser enflammé.

* * *

 **Oula c'était calienté :p Non ?**

 **Un avis ?**

 **Je fais de mon mieux pour soigner mon ortho etc**

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles :D**

 **A bientôt ?**

 **La bise !**


	2. Mise au point

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella se trouvait au lycée. Fouillant dans son cassier d ou elle finit par tirer son livre d histoire, elle fut surprise de trouver Edward appuyé à celui à côté.

\- Edward ! Fit-elle surprise. Bon sang tu m as fais peur !

\- Désolé, je pensais que tu m avais remarqué.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en glissant la lanière de son sac à dos à son épaule.

\- Je voulais te proposer d aller boire un verre après les cours...

\- Toi et moi ? S étonna la jeune femme.

\- Hé bien oui je...

\- Edward... commença-t-elle. Je suis...

\- Hey ! Fit Alice qui arriva derrière le jeune homme.

\- Hey, fit Bella en souriant à la brunette.

Les deux jeunes femmes en avaient totalement oubliés la présence du brun. Elles se dévoraient littéralement des yeux.

\- Hum hum ! Fit-il pour rappeler sa présence.

\- Ha...Edward...excuse moi, tu disais ?

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais aller boire un café tous les deux après les cours ?

\- C est gentil, commença la jeune femme mais...

\- Elle est déjà prise, intervient Alice.

\- J ai loupé un épisode ? Fit le brun en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

\- Alice et moi...fit Bella.

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Alice avait saisit le passant de sa ceinture pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser avec tendresse sous le regard de plusieurs élèves présent dans le couloir.

\- Désolée, murmura la petite brune proche de ces lèvres. Mais des gestes valent parfois mieux qu'un grand discours.

Bella ne pu retenir son sourire et passa ses bras dans son cou pour venir l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Miss Swan, Miss Cullen ! Intervient la coach Blake qui avait assisté à la scène. Veuillez vous tenir convenablement dans les couloirs du lycée ! Vous viendrez me voir toutes les deux à la fin des cours !

Les deux jeunes femmes prisent en flagrant délit se séparent à regrets.

\- Vous... fit Edward. Toutes les deux ?

\- Il fallait être plus rapide, grand frère. S amusa Alice en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, fit Bella. J'aurais aimé que tu l apprenne autrement...

Abasourdi par cette révélation, le grand brun ne répondit rien et tourna les talons.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça, fit Bella.

\- ça lui passera, lui dit Alice. Edward est encore un enfant capricieux.

\- Tu étais obligée de m'embrasser devant lui ? Lui fit remarquer Bella alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

\- Oh parce que tu as honte de...

\- Oh c est vrai que si j avais honte, j aurais répondu à ton baiser, lui fit elle en l'interrompant.

\- Touché ! Fit Alice.

\- Je voulais dire, m'embrasser de la sorte ! On va se prendre une retenue !

\- Hummm je connais pleins de choses pour faire passer plus vite une retenue, s'amusa Alice en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Mais c'est qu'on est une vraie obsédée ! fit Bella en s arrêtant.

\- De toi ? Clairement ! Je rêve de faire glisser ma langue partout sur ton corps depuis que j'ai vu que tu portais ce décolleté tout à l'heure.

\- Lillyyyy ! Fit Bella en lui faisant des gros yeux.

\- Oh arrête, s'amusa la petite brune. Tu aimes quand je te parle comme ça.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Alice l'avait attiré contre elle.

\- Et puis j'y peux rien si tout mon corps réclame le tiens depuis que j'ai pu goûter à cette tentation, lui dit-elle tout bas.

\- Chuuuttt, souffla Bella contre ces lèvres.

\- Je crève d envie de t embrasser, murmura Alice.

Voyant la lueur d'envie dans les yeux de la petite brune, Bella saisit le bord de son t-shirt pour l'attirer à elle et lui voler un baiser.

\- Démon, souffla-t-elle après celui-ci.

\- Mais tu l aimes ton démon, fit Alice en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de se reculer sans laisser le temps à Bella de répondre. On se voit en philo. Soit sage et ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de tourner au bout du couloir.

\- Bordel... fit Bella. Je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse... S'exclama-t-elle alors que la sonnerie du lycée retentissait.

.

En fin de journée, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le bureau du coach.

\- J en reviens pas ! Elle nous a mis deux heures de colles ! S exclama Bella énervée.

\- Tu sais qu'elle doit montrer l'exemple, lui dit Alice.

\- Mais c'est clairement de l'homophobie !

\- Bella...

\- Non mais sérieusement, si tu avais été un mec, je suis sure qu'elle nous aurait juste engueulée!

\- La coach Blake est nouvelle au lycée. Elle veut se faire bien voir. Le fait que ce soit tombé sur nous n'a rien à voir la dedans, elle nous l'a expliqué.

\- Bien sûre, railla Bella en suivant la brunette à travers les couloirs.

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de passer la porte d entrée du lycée.

\- Hé, fit Alice en s'arrêtant en bas des escaliers. Approche.

Saisissant la jeune femme par la taille, elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- Elle peut bien me coller toutes les heures de retenues qu'elle voudra. Personne ne m'empêchera d'embrasser ma petite amie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la petite brune s'empara des lèvres de Bella pour un baiser pleins de tendresse.

\- J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Alors je suis ta petite amie ? Fit Bella encore engourdie par ce baiser.

\- Et même plus...

Effleurant les lèvres de Bella avec envie, Alice s'éloigna à regret.

\- Je te ramène ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Si ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- Oh si, ça m'embête vraiment. C'est pas comme si j'espérais que tu m'invites chez toi en remerciement pour faire des choses pas trop catholique dans ta chambre !

\- Lilyyyy ! S'amusa Bella.

\- Hey, j'y peux rien moi. Sois moins désirable si tu veux que je te dévore moins des yeux.

\- J'aime que tu me trouves désirable.

\- Depuis le premier jour, avoua Alice en sortant ses clés de sa poche.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Si tu savais.

Traversant le parking alors que Bella l'attendait au pied de l'escalier, en peu de temps, Alice la rejoignit au volant de sa voiture jaune.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fit Bella en se glissant sur le siège passager.

\- Dis-moi ? Fit Alice.

\- Mon père rentre tard le vendredi, il va pêcher avec Billy.

\- Ha oui ?

\- La maison sera vide, lui dit Bella. Et je rêve de faire l'amour avec toi dans mon lit et d'y avoir ton odeur.

Amusée par l'audace dans la voix de Bella, Alice se pencha vers elle et susurra contre ces lèvres.

\- Alors dépêchons nous de filer, souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer de sa bouche avec fougue.

 ***** To be continued ? *****

* * *

 **Bha alors ? C'était pas prévu ça ^^**

 **ça vous a plus quand même ? :p**

 **Une review ?**

 **Une suite peut-être ?**

 **A voir :D :p**

 **A bientôt :D**

 **Bises !**


	3. Abomination ?

Longtemps plus tard, c est une Bella passablement essoufflé qui s'adossa au montant de son lit.

\- God, souffla-t-elle.

\- Désolée, fit Alice en se laisant tomber à ses côtés. Trois jours sans te toucher...J'en crevais d'envie !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, s'amusa Bella. Laisse moi juste le temps de redescendre.

\- Redescendre ? Fit Alice en froncant les sourcils.

\- C'était... woooww, souffla-t-elle.

Amusée, Alice se colla contre elle et embrassa son épaule dénudée.

\- Cinq minutes, lui dit-elle. Après je ne réponds plus de moi. Si jamais je te veux à nouveau...

\- Obsédée ! Fit Bella amusée.

\- Totalement, avoua la petite brune en faisant remonté sa bouche joueuse dans son cou.

Bella ne put retenir un petite rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Ça chatouille ! Fit elle en se débattant.

Alice ne pu retenir son sourire et fit glisser ses mains joueuses sur le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Bella ?! Fit une voix masculine.

\- Merde, Charlie ! S'exclama Bella en se relevant d'un bond.

\- Je croyais qu'il rentrait tard ?! S alarma la petite brune.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 22h30.

\- Merdeeee ! Fit-elle en attrapant ses vêtements à la hâte. On n'a pas fait gaffe.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rhabillèrent à la va vite.

\- Bella ? Fit à nouveau la voix de Charlie qui se rapprochait.

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ? S'inquiéta Bella.

Finissant d'attacher son pantalon, Alice se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Merde... fit-elle. Tu es...

\- Quoi !? S impatienta Bella.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un léger coup fut frappé à la porte de la chambre.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait doucement sur le lit.

\- Hé Bell's fit l'homme. Je venais voir si tout allait bien. J'ai vu que tu avais de la visite, fit-il en regardant Alice.

\- Chef Swan, fit la jeune femme en se levant pour lui tendre la main.

\- Allons Alice, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Charlie. Je connais ton père depuis des années.

La concernée esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as dîné ? Fit Charlie à sa fille.

\- On a commandé chinois tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Okay, fit le moustachu. Je veux me faire un truc vite fait alors. Alice si tu veux rester dormir la, le canapé est libre et très confortable.

\- Papa, Alice peut très bien dormir avec moi. À moins que ça ne te dérange ...?

\- Pas du tout, fit l'homme. Bon je vais vous laissez les filles. À plus tard.

Tandis que le patriarche de la famille quittait la chambre, Alice se laisse tomber sur le lit.

\- C'était moins une ! Fit Bella en fermant la porte.

\- Désolée, fit Alice.

\- De quoi ?

\- Te voilà obligée de dormir avec moi...

\- C'est vrai que dormir avec ma petite amie m'ennuie grandement s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Pour tout à l'heure...tu es magnifique...

Bella fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as ce petit regard post orgasme, fit Alice. J'adore ce regard !

\- Quoi !? Tu veux dire que Charlie l'a vu aussi ?!

\- Vu, oui. Compris, ça non. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas invité à passer la nuit ici.

\- Tu fais cet effet à tout le monde ? Fit Bella en traversant la pièce pour saisir son téléphone.

\- Quel effet ?

\- On dirait que Charlie est sous ton charme lui aussi.

\- C est pas le même charme, fit Alice amusée.

\- Ouais, fit Bella amusée à son tour. Va pour du chinois alors ?

\- Si je peux choisir le dessert, lui dit Alice en quittant le lit pour la rejoindre.

\- Et qu est ce que tu veux en dessert ? Fit Bella amusée.

\- La même chose que pour l'entrée, lui souffla la brunette en l'attirant à elle pour lui voler un baiser.

Bella esquissa un sourire en composant le numéro de téléphone.

\- Diablesse ! Fit-elle en portant son portable à son oreille.

.

Cet après-midi-là, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans le fond d'une grande classe où se trouvaient plusieurs élèves surveillés par un professeur qui ne prêtait pas grande attention à eux.

\- Quand je pense qu'on est enfermé ici depuis plus d'une heure, souffla Bella en posant sa tête sur la table.

\- Tu avais autre chose en tête ? Lui demanda Alice.

\- Pas spécialement, non. Mais tout est mieux que d'être enfermée ici par cette chaleur.

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller à la villa après. Tu pourrais mettre ce bikini que tu portais l'autre jour...

\- Tu l'aimes mon bikini pas vrai ? Fit Bella en se redressant.

\- Ma foi je te préfère largement sans rien, avoua la petite brune. Mais je ne pense pas que mes parents apprécient que tu te baignes nues...

\- On pourrait prendre un bain de minuit. Toutes les deux, au lac.

\- C'est une proposition indécente Miss Swan ?

Se rapprochant de la petite brune, Bella s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres.

\- C'est une proposition oui, à toi de voir si elle sera ou non indécente, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Un long soupire s'échappa des lèvres de la petite brune.

\- Merde arrête de m'allumer Isabella. Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser.

Joueuse, la jeune femme posa une main sur sa cuisse nue. La petite brune ne portant qu un mini-short, la réaction de son corps se fit instantanée et la chair de poule apparut rapidement.

\- Retire ta main, souffla Alice d'une voix devenue rauque. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie d'assumer les conséquences de tes gestes...

\- Les conséquences ? Fit Bella amusée.

\- Je vais te prendre sur ce bureau si tu continues à m'allumer.

\- Pas cap, fit Bella avec un large sourire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours les libera.

\- Bien vous pouvez y aller, fit l'homme présent dans la pièce.

Alice bondit de sa chaise et saisit à la volée leurs affaires avant de prendre la main de Bella pour l'entraîner à sa suite sous le sourire victorieux de celle-ci.

A peine eurent-elles quitter l'enceinte du Lycée que la petite brune colla l'autre jeune femme au mur de l'entrée pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue. Bien qu'en présence de pas mal de lycéens, Alice avait un mal fou à se contrôler.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, susurra-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

\- Sinon quoi ? Fit Bella la respiration haletante.

\- Je ne réponds plus de moi. J'ai failli t'emmener dans les toilettes pour te prendre sur le champ.

\- Humpppphh, soupira la jeune femme. Les toilettes du lycée, voilà un endroit à ajouter à ma liste.

\- Parce que tu as une liste ? Fit Alice.

\- D'endroits ou faire l'amour avec toi ? C'est possible, oui.

Amusée par l'audace dont fit preuve sa petite amie, Alice scella à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme.

\- Vous savez que n'importe qui peut vous voir ? Fit une voix masculine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent, prisent en flagrant délit.

\- Jaloux ? Fit Alice en reconnaissant son frère.

\- Si j'avais su dès le début qu'elle était comme toi, jamais je n'aurais levé les yeux sur elle. Lui dit Edward.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Une erreur de la nature, une abomination, appelle ça comme tu veux, fit Edward en passant à côté d'elles.

Ce fut la parole de trop pour la petite brune, franchissant la distance entre eux, elle gifla son frère avec force.

\- Redit le pour voir ! Gronda-t-elle.

\- Ne me cherche pas Alice, fit le brun.

S'interposant, Bella les éloigna l'un de l'autre.

\- Ça suffit ! On va avoir des problèmes !

\- Ose encore une seule fois mal parlé de la femme que j'aime et je te jure que je n'arrêtais pas à une simple gifle !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

\- Coach Blake...fit Bella.

\- Il n'y a rien, l interrompit Alice. Mon frère avait juste besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place.

\- Miss Cullen, vous sortez de deux heures de colles, souhaitez-vous déjà y retourner ?

Alors qu'elle s apprêtais à répondre, la jeune femme sentit les doigts de Bella se lié aux siens.

\- On allait y aller, fit-elle en se reculant.

\- Monsieur Cullen ? Fit la coach.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes ramassèrent leurs affaires et emboitèrent le pas au brun qui se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

\- Crétin, siffla Alice.

Préférant ne pas relever la remarque, le jeune homme grimpa dans sa voiture pour démarrer en trombe.

\- Je te ramène chez toi ? Fit Alice en ouvrant la portière passagère à la jeune femme.

\- J'avais envie de passer un peu à la villa...

\- Tu es sure ? Mon abruti de frère sera surement la...

\- Je ne compte pas lui adresser la parole, lui dit Bella.

La jeune femme posa son sac dans l'habitacle et passa son bras droit autour de la taille de sa compagne.

\- Je me fou de ce qu'il pense, fit-elle en posant un baiser sur ces lèvres.

\- S'il s'adresse encore à toi de cette façon...

\- Laisse le penser ce qu'il veut, toi et moi savons mieux que quiconque que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que ce genre de situation arrivera. Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en tenir compte.

\- Ouais...fit Alice.

.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je sais, Edward est un crétin ^^ mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un aie le mauvais rôle :p**

 **Mouhaha ^^**

 **Des avis ? :)**

 **La suite bientôt :p**

 **La bise !**


	4. Découverte

Traversant les couloirs du lycée, Bella poussa la porte qui la menait au gymnase ou elle allait récupérer sa petite amie qui terminait son entrainement de volley.

\- Hey, fit-elle à la petite brune.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, salua sa partenaire et la rejoignit au bord du terrain.

\- Hey, fit-elle à son tour.

\- J'avais envie de te voir jouer, lui avoua Bella.

\- Tu m'as déjà vue jouée.

\- C'est vrai, admit la jeune femme. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je suis ta petite amie, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de venir t embrasser avant un match pour t'encourager, t'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires.

\- Venir me rejoindre sous la douche

\- Obsédée ! S'amusa Bella.

La petite brune lui adressa un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- Et le baiser d'après entrainement ? J'y aie droit ?

\- Après ta douche, peut-être.

\- Haaaan ! Fit Alice faussement vexée. Tu insinues quoi par la ?

\- Tu es toute collantes...

\- Comme quand on vient de faire l'amour, oui.

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu protester, Alice avait attiré Bella à elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Je pourrais vite m'habituer, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

Bella esquissa un sourire et s'apprêtait à franchir à nouveau la distance entre elles avant qu'elles ne soient interrompues.

\- Miss Cullen ! On vous attend pour le debrief.

\- God cette femme me déteste, pesta la petite brune.

\- Je t'attends la, fit Bella en souriant. On pourrait aller se promener après ? Au bord du lac.

\- Au bord du lac hein ? S'amusa Alice. Je fais vite alors !

Posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la brune, Alice fila vers les vestiaires.

.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est les cheveux en bataille qu'Alice quittait les vestiaires c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du coach qui l'interpella sur le parking.

\- Miss Cullen ? L'appela-t-elle.

Alice se retint difficilement de pester contre son coach et se retourna.

\- Oui coach ?

\- J'apprécierais que vous arriviez avec les autres dans les vestiaires la prochaine fois.

\- Je discutais avec...

\- Votre petite amie, j'ai bien compris, fit la coach. Mais c'est le même tarif pour tout le monde. Après l'entraînement, on debrief dans les vestiaires avant d'aller sous la douche.

\- Dites-moi coach, fit Alice. Vous avez toujours été comme ça ou c'est juste moi le souci ?

\- Je vous en prie Miss Cullen, développé donc vos pensées.

\- Un problème ici ? Fit une jeune femme brune qui venait de garer sa moto.

\- Tout va bien, fit la coach à la brune. Nous avions terminé.

\- Bonne soirée, fit Alice en tournant les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Lui demanda Bella lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Me faire une nouvelle remarque homophobe, je suppose, fit Alice.

\- Homophobe hein ? Regarde plutôt ça.

La petite brune eu à peine le temps de se retourner avant de voir sa coach embrasser la jeune motarde à pleine bouche.

\- Merde alors... fit Alice.

Elle fut surprise de voir les deux jeunes femmes marcher vers elles.

\- Je ne suis pas homophobe comme vous pouvez le constater, fit la coach en indiquant sa main jointe à celle de la motarde. Au contraire, vous me rappeler beaucoup une jeune femme que j'ai bien connue.

\- C'est le moment ou vous me dites que je vous fais beaucoup pensez à vous ? Railla Alice.

\- À vrai dire, je parlais plus de Raven ici présente mais... elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Bella.

\- Je crois qu'on aime toutes les deux les filles têtues, fit Bella.

\- Bien, fit la coach après un moment. J'apprécierait que cette conversation reste entre nous.

\- Pas de soucis, lui dit Bella en souriant.

\- Et Miss Cullen, je me dois d'appliquer les mêmes sanctions à tous les élèves. Votre effusion dans le couloir...

\- Oh allez O' fit la dénommée Raven. Laisse-les, elles sont jeunes. On était pareil, je te rappelle.

\- Soit, fit Octavia. Bonne soirée mesdemoiselles. Miss Cullen je vous vois samedi sur le terrain.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Fit Alice.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'apprécie, lui dit Bella. Le fait qu'elle te compare à sa femme...

\- Sa femme ! S'exclama Alice en l'interrompant. Si je m'attendais...

\- Ça casse un mythe pas vrai ?

\- Quel mythe ? Questionna la petite brune en montant dans le pick-up.

\- Celui de la coach sexy qui fait baver tous les mecs et même certaines filles.

\- Je ne la trouve pas... Attends, qu'est ce tu as dit ? Tu la trouves sexy ?!

\- Beaucoup moins que toi.

\- Et t'avoue en plus ?!

\- Je te fais marcher Lily.

\- Mouais, se renfrogna la petite brune.

\- Bon...et cette balade au lac ?

\- Va peut-être demander au coach, peut-être que ça l intéresserait.

Bella roula des yeux et alluma le contact.

\- J'ai compris, je te ramène...

.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais Alice joue au Volley ^^**

 **C'est la première idée qui m'est venue : p**

 **J'ai intégré Octavia Blake et Raven Reyes de the 100 aussi : p**

 **Je ne regarde pas cette série mais je lis beaucoup de fanfic dessus**

 **Du coup je les aie foutus ensemble ^^**

 **Votre avis ?**

 **Désolée si c'est un peu court :(**

 **La suite bientôt pour me faire pardonner**

 **La bise !**


	5. Confrontation

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte de la chambre de la petite brune qui se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Je suis vidée, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je vais te laisser...fit Bella mal à l'aise. Appelle-moi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, la petite brune prit la parole.

\- Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute...

\- Mais c'est normal dans un couple.

\- Tu la trouves vraiment jolie ? Marmonna Alice.

Bella ne put retenir son rire.

\- Je te faisais marcher Lily. Je n'ai pas genre précis en ce qui concerne les femmes et pour le moment, je n'en aie qu'un bien précis. Tu sais que tu me rends dingue. Et si je ne t'ai pas répondu l'autre jour, c'est seulement par peur d'aller trop vite.

Alice esquissa un sourire à cette phrase. Alors elle avait bien entendu son je t'aime à mi- mots.

\- Nous ne faisons pas vraiment l'unanimité...

\- Ce que penses Edward est le cadet de mes soucis ! Fit Alice en se relevant dans son lit. Il n'a jamais apprécié que je marche sur ses plates-bandes alors le fait que ça soit moi qui t'aie eue.

\- Hey ! Fit Bella.

\- Désolée... tu sais ce que je veux dire... de toute façon, unanimité ou pas, je suis vraiment bien avec toi Isabella. Je compte bien en profiter pour être heureuse.

Souriant, Bella traversa la pièce pour attirer la jeune femme à elle.

\- Ne pense plus jamais que je pourrais trouver une fille plus attirante que toi, souffla-t-elle. Tu es...magnifique, désirable, sensu...

Ne le lui laissant pas finir sa phrase, Alice scella leurs lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Et cette balade au bord du lac ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est drôle mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête, avoua Bella.

\- Haannn Miss Swan ! Deux semaines avec moi et vous voilà déjà une vraie obsédée.

Souriant, Bella vint l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- En même temps, vous faites tout pour me chercher Miss Cullen. Tout est prétexte à vous dévêtir.

La petite brune ne put retenir son rire.

\- Tu parles de ma tenue ? Bella il fait 30° dehors ! Je ne vais pas porter un pantalon avec cette chaleur.

\- Non mais ce mini short en laisse voir beaucoup trop.

\- Jalouse ? Fit Alice amusée.

\- Je suis sûre d'avoir vu la nana de la coach te bouffer des yeux !

\- Elle peut regarder, tu es la seule qui peux toucher, lui fit Alice en lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- Bon ! Et cette balade ? On la fait ou bien je te jette sur ce lit ?

\- Allons-y ! Fit Alice en riant avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

.

Après avoir marché un long moment, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au bord du lac ou elles avaient prévu de se baigner.

\- C'est magnifique ici, fit Bella en posant son sac à dos.

\- C'est vrai, oui. J'aime beaucoup venir ici.

La petite brune commença à retirer ses vêtements.

\- Un coup de main ? Lui proposa Bella en saisissant le bas de son t-shirt.

\- Tout est prétexte à me dévêtir Miss Swan, fit Alice amusée.

\- J'avoue. Fit Bella penaude.

Attendrie par son regard, la petite brune souleva doucement son menton du bout des doigts pour venir l'embrasser. Elles furent forcées de rompre leurs baiser lorsqu'elles entendirent des rires au loin.

\- Moi qui croyait qu'on serait seule pesta Alice.

Se séparant à regret, elles furent surprises de voir arriver Jasper en compagnie d'un garçon.

\- Mike !? S'exclama Bella.

\- Oh salut Bella, fit le blond mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la... ?

Alice fut la première à comprendre la situation.

\- Jazz' fit elle à son meilleur ami. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que draguer le premier venu ne te fera pas oublier Jacob ?

\- Hey ! Se défendit le blond. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as ramené cette fille après notre virée au bar.

Suite à cette révélation, Alice jeta un regard inquiet à Bella.

\- On n'était pas…je me sentais seule...

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier pour quelques choses qui s'est passé avant nous, la rassura Bella.

Cette phrase ne fit qu'accentuer l'envie qu'avait Alice de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle serra doucement sa main, posa un baiser sur son front et se tourna à nouveau vers son ami.

\- Je suis toujours d'avis que tu devrais lui parler. Même s'il est avec Seth. Ça te fera du bien.

\- J'y songerait, lui dit Jasper. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, on va vous laisser. J'allais ramener Mike chez lui.

Peu de temps après leurs départ, Bella prit la parole.

\- Qui l'eut cru, fit-elle. Mike...quand je pense qu'il m'a dragué quand je suis arrivée au lycée.

\- Mike n'a jamais assumé d'être gay, lui confia Alice.

\- Tu savais ? S'étonna Bella.

\- Bien sûr ! Il faudrait que je parle à Jasper...il n'a pas l'air d'aller en ce moment...

\- Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Je comprendrais...

\- Sûrement pas, fit Alice avec un sourire. Et raté une occasion de te voir dans ton bikini ?!

Bella ne put retenir son sourire amusée et retira son t-shirt.

\- Comment elle s'appelait ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- La fille du bar...

\- Franchement...je n'en sais rien…c'était il y a deux ou trois mois...

\- Tu as...

\- C'était juste physique, avoua la petite brune. J'étais mal ce soir-là. Elle avait des yeux noisette...ça m'a fait penser à toi...on a juste...

\- Comment elle s'appelait ?

\- Alex...elle s'appelait Alex.

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête. Fit Bella en retirant son bermuda.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça t apporte...

\- Je veux que tu effaces son numéro de ton téléphone...

\- Je ne l'ai pas gardé. Je te l'ai dit, c'était avant toi. Avant nous.

\- Pourquoi ce soir-là ?

\- C étais le soir ou je t'aie vue sortir du cinéma au bras de Sébastian...ça m'a rendue dingue ! Je suis sortie avec Jasper. On a bu, elle te ressemblait... on a couché ensemble, fin de l'histoire.

\- Sébastian ? s'étonna Bella. C'est le coéquipier de Charlie. Il a deux ans de plus que moi et il va être papa. C'est juste un ami...

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avant nous ne compte pas Isabella, souffla Alice en l'attirant contre elle. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux à ces paroles.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Isabella. Tu me fais craquer depuis que je t'aie vue et je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune brune avait souder leurs lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Laisse-moi du temps d'accord ? Souffla Bella contre sa bouche. J'ai besoin de voir ou tout ça nous mènera avant de pouvoir mettre des mots sur mes sentiments.

\- Je sais, fit Alice. J'attendrais que tu sois prête...

Bella esquissa un sourire et fit remonter une de ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque de la petite brune pour la caresser.

\- Si on allait se baigner ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Après vous charmante demoiselle.

.

Plus le temps passait, plus les filles passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, filant toujours le parfait amour.

Ce soir-là, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du cinéma main dans la main.

\- Je crois que je n'y ferais jamais, fit Bella. Les films d'horreur, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Alice ne put retenir son rire.

\- J'aime bien moi, surtout quand tu viens contre moi et que tu cales ta tête dans mon cou.

\- Profiteuse, fit Bella en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'attends la ? Je vais chercher la voiture.

\- Je t'attends, oui. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu dormais à la maison ce soir.

\- Qui a parlé de dormir ? S amusa Alice en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Tandis que la petite brune filait vers le parking, Bella se dirigea vers le bord du trottoir pour l'attendre.

\- Tiens qui voilà, fit une voix masculine.

Se retournant, Bella fut surprise de voir Edward marcher vers elle.

\- Et seule qui plus est. Ma sœur t'a laissée seule en pleine ville à 10 heure du soir ?

Le jeune homme s'alluma une cigarette.

\- Tu fumes maintenant ? S'étonna Bella.

À bien y regarder, elle remarqua qu'il ne fumait pas une simple cigarette qu'il finit par lui tendre.

\- Non merci, je ne touche pas à ce genre de choses.

\- Lesbienne et coincée, fit le jeune homme en recrachant la fumée. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu te trouver...

Préférant ne pas relever la remarque, Bella s'éloigna. C'était sans compter sur le fait que le jeune homme la suivait.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Fit le jeune homme. Ma sœur n'est pas du genre à s'attacher tu sais ?

\- Est ce que tu as bu ? La questionna Bella.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais votre genre. Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas les hommes mais as-tu déjà essayé ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle avec un large sourire, la rabattant dans un coin.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer avec un vrai mec ? S'amusa-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la forcer à l'embrasser, Edward fut violement saisit par l'épaule et éjecté en arrière.

\- Dégage ! S'énerva Alice dont la voix tremblait.

Le jeune homme émit un rire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Appeler la police ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait, tu n'as aucune preuve.

Sans qu'elle lui réponde, elle finit par lui coller une droite magistrale faisant flancher le brun.

\- Lily ! Fit Bella.

\- Merde...gémit-t-elle de douleur alors que le jeune homme se pressait le nez ensanglanté. Elle fut vite rejointe par Bella qui saisit doucement sa main pour l'examiner.

\- Tu as mal ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Est ce qu'il t a touchée ? Fit Alice sans prêter attention à sa main.

\- Elle est sûrement foulée, voir cassée...

\- Bella, regarde-moi ! Fit Alice.

La jeune femme aux yeux noisette posa son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'ai rien, il n'en a pas eu le temps.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Alice en souriant. Par contre...je...

La petite brune se sentir partir.

\- Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang avoua-t-elle avant de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Lilly !

.

* * *

 **Bon je vous rassure, tout le monde n'est pas gay ^^**

 **C'est juste que j'avais pas d'idée de perso alors j'ai choisi Mike :p**

 **Et le fait que la nana du bar s'appelait Alex est largement inspiré de OITNB ^^**

 **J'ai aussi invité un partenaire à Charlie pour le déroulement de l'histoire.**

 **Et oui, Edward est un connard :D**

 **Voilaaaaa :D**

 **Un avis ?**


	6. Conséquence

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se réveillait à l'hôpital, la main bandée tandis que Bella dormait assise à ses côtés.

\- Hey, fit doucement la petite brune.

Bella se réveilla d'un bond.

\- Hey, fit-elle en souriant.

\- On est...

\- A l'hôpital, oui.

\- Elle est cassée ? S informa Alice.

\- Non, juste fêlé. Ton père doit passer tout à l'heure pour te poser une attelle. D'ailleurs, je vais appeler une infirmière pour signaler ton réveil.

\- Et mon abruti de frère ?

\- Fracture du nez, fit Bella en retenant difficilement son rire. Mais tu n'as pas frappé assez fort, il n'a pas besoin d'être opérer.

\- Dommage. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu faire quelques choses pour son cerveau.

Cette fois ci, Bella éclata de rire bientôt imité par Alice.

\- Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure...quand tu es tombée dans les pommes. J'ai cru que c'était grave...

\- C'est juste la vue du sang. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû...si Edward porte plainte...

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se rabaisse pas à cela ! Il n'est pas tout blanc non plus dans cette histoire !

\- J'aurais pu me défendre tu sais...

\- Il n'avait pas à oser tenter quoi que ce soit !

\- Dire que je suis amoureuse d'une tête de mule...

La petite brune releva vivement la tête à ces paroles.

\- Redis moi ça ?!

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réitérer ses propos, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer Carlisle Cullen.

\- Comment va ma boxeuse de fille ?

\- Papa, on discutait ! Se plaignit la petite brune.

\- Désolé fit le grand blond. Mais je dois te poser une attelle.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre deux minutes ?

\- Plus vite l attelle sera posée, plus vite tu pourras rentrer à la maison. Bella je te la confie.

\- Pas de soucis Monsieur Cullen, je prendrais soin d'elle.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire à cette phrase.

\- En ce qui concerne ton frère...

\- Ne l'appelle plus comme ça, fit-elle. Il a osé s'en prendre à Bella. C'était la chose à ne pas faire !

\- Nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui ta mère et moi. Nous exigerons qu'il s'excuse.

\- Aie ! Mais vas-y doucement !

\- Chochotte, fit Bella en souriant.

Alice lui tira la langue.

\- Je vais prévenir Charlie que je dors à la villa ce soir. Je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis quelques heures.

\- Tu reviens après ? Lui demanda la petite brune alors que Bella attrapait son sac à main.

\- Je vais juste en profiter pour passer me chercher à boire et je reviens.

Gênée par la présence de Carlisle, Bella posa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de filer.

\- Ça va Bella ? Demanda-t-il à sa fille.

\- On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler...

\- Et voilà, fit-il en ajustant le scratch qui maintenait son attelle.

\- Je vais pouvoir rejouer ?

\- Tu devras y aller mollo au début mais ça ira, oui.

\- Combien de temps est ce que je dois garder ça ?

\- Deux semaines minimum.

\- Génial, railla Alice.

\- Non pas que je tolère ton geste Alice mais quand on cogne quelqu'un au visage, on vise avec le plat de la main.

\- Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

\- J'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, lui dit Carlisle en sortant une aiguille.

\- C'est pour quoi ça ?

\- Pour la douleur, tu risques d'en avoir besoin cette nuit.

\- Je sens que ça va être pratique...

.

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte de la chambre de la petite brune qui tenta tant bien que mal d'ôter son blouson.

\- Laisse-moi faire, fit Bella en la rejoignant.

\- Voilà une bonne raison de me déshabiller tous les jours, fit Alice avec un sourire mutin.

\- Comme s'il me fallait une raison pour te déshabiller.

La petite brune ne put retenir son sourire et lui vola un baiser.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? S'enquit Bella qui détachait maintenant sa chemise.

\- Moi je souris ?

\- Tu as un sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'on a quitté l'hôpital.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue...

Bella ne put retenir son propre sourire.

\- Tu m'as entendue pas vrai ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû entendre ? Fit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

Amusée par cet échange, Bella ouvrit pleinement sa chemise pour faire glisser ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi Lily, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Mince...je n'ai rien compris. Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Alice...

Fermant les yeux pour savourer ces paroles, la petite brune se servit de sa main valide pour coller la jeune femme à elle et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

\- God, fit la petite brune. C'est tellement bon à entendre !

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps...je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Alice scella à nouveau leurs lèvres pour un baiser remplit de tendresse. De sa main valide, la petite brune fit remonter le t-shirt de l'autre jeune femme qui finit par le retirer elle-même.

\- Tu vas devoir m'aider…fit Alice.

\- Combien de temps tu es censée garder ça ?

\- Deux semaines...

\- On fera avec !

\- C'est toi qui va devoir prendre les choses en mains.

\- Mais avec plaisir Miss Cullen.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut que soupir, tendresse et mot doux.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella gara son Pick up devant la maison et klaxonna pour prévenir sa compagne de son arrivée. La voyant se débattre avec sa chemise, la jeune femme ne put retenir son rire et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider fit elle amusée.

\- A peine deux jours et j'en aie déjà marre de cette fichue attèle...

Amusée par sa moue boudeuse, Bella aida la jeune femme à enfiler sa chemise avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Quelle idée aussi de mettre une chemise alors qu'il fait 25° dehors.

\- Ça fait partie de ma tenue.

Bella jeta un œil à la petite brune qui portait un mini-short noir, un débardeur ainsi que la fameuse chemise à carreaux au bas de laquelle Bella fit un nœud.

\- As-tu prévu de me faire perdre la tête ?

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Alice en souriant.

\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu mets un mini-short. Tu as des jambes magnifiques et un cul à tomber.

\- Hannn fit Alice. Mais quel langage Miss Swan !

\- Soit moins canon et je serais peut-être moins crue, lui fit Bella en lui tirant la langue.

De sa main valide, la petite brune l'attira à elle.

\- J'aime que tu sois crue, souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassaient, la voiture de Carlisle se gara non loin d'elles, les faisant rompre leurs baiser. Elles furent surprises de voir Edward sortir du côté passager, un large bandage sur le nez.

\- Ben alors grand frère, s amusa Alice. On s'est cogné ?

Bella lui donna une tape sur les fesses pour la gronder.

\- Ne me cherche pas Alice, fit le jeune homme.

\- C'est que ça te va bien en plus, fit-elle amusée alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte sur la taille de Bella. Dommage quand même que je n'aie pas frappé plus fort.

\- Alice ! Intervient Carlisle. Ton frère regrette son geste.

\- Oh j'en suis sure ! La preuve, il ne s'est toujours pas excusé.

\- M'excuser ?! Tu m'as cassé le nez !

\- Tu as essayé de forcer Bella à faire quelques choses qu'elle ne voulait pas ! S énerva Alice.

Alors que le ton montait entre les deux jeunes, Bella s'interposa, prenant la défense de sa compagne.

\- Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Adressant un regard noir à son frère, la petite brune suivit sa compagne vers sa voiture.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Il ose se pointer à la maison tranquillement comme si de rien n'était !

\- Au final, il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Parce que je l'en aie empêché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenue ?

\- On ne le saura jamais, fit Bella en faisant marche arrière dans l'allée.

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?! Mon propre frère...

\- Je n'aie plus envie d'en parler Lily...

\- Je maintiens le fait que j'aurais dû frapper plus fort !

.

* * *

 **Oui bon, Alice n'aime pas la vue du sang ^^**

 **Heureusement que c'est pas une vampire hein :p**

 **Ça y est, Bella a enfin dis les mots magiques à Alice :D**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**


	7. Conversation

Assise au salon de la villa, Alice attendait patiemment que sa petite amie vienne la récupérer pour aller dîner.

\- Fichue attelle ! Jura-t-elle. Trois jours que je n'aie plus touché mon bébé à cause de ça.

\- Oulaaa je tombe mal, fit Jasper en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Hé Jazz, fit Alice. Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

\- Trois jours que tu n'as plus touché Bella...un souci ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna la petite brune. Ha noooon ! Je parle de ma voiture.

\- En voilà un drôle de surnom pour une pièce de métal.

\- Ne parle surtout pas mal de mon bébé, elle pourrait t entendre !

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t ont donné à l'hôpital pour ta main ?!

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire.

\- Dis donc tu ne l'as pas loupée, fit le blond en se reprenant.

\- Pour ma défense, quand j'ai vu qu'il avait entraîné Bella à l'écart, j'ai vu rouge ! J'ai juste voulu la défendre et l'éloigner de lui. La colère a fait le reste.

\- Et te voilà avec une magnifique attelle. Ça doit être drôlement pratique.

\- Tu parles ! Je suis obligée de demander à Bella de m'aider à me déshabiller.

\- Comme si ça la dérangeait, s amusa le jeune homme.

\- Non ça d'accord mais, je suis droitière Jazz... avec la main gauche...

\- Oulaaa, là ça devient trop privé !

\- Désolée, fit Alice en souriant faiblement.

\- Penses à tes amis célibataires veux-tu ?

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été occupée ces derniers temps...

\- Non je comprends, fit Jasper. Bella et toi, c'est récent. Vous tisez des liens, vous vous découvrez.

\- Crois moi je la connais déjà par cœur, fit la brunette avec un sourire coquin.

\- Pitié Alice !

\- Arfff désolée.

\- Bon ! Ou es ta femme ?

\- Elle est en chemin.

\- Qu'elle fasse vite, pour mes pauvres oreilles de célibataires !

\- Toujours personne en vue ?

\- Non, répondit le blond.

\- Et pour...

\- Je le vois de temps en temps, après les entraînements de baskets. Mais il est la plupart du temps avec Seth...

\- Et tu comptes lui parler ?

\- Ecoute princesse, ce n'est pas parce que ça s'est bien passé pour Bella et toi, que ça se passera bien pour moi.

\- Mais essaye au moins ! Dis-lui que tu es attiré par lui !

\- À quoi ça servirait ? Je ne veux pas foutre la merde entre Seth et lui.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Bella venait de garer son pick-up dans l'allée et passa la porte de la villa.

\- Bella tu en penses quoi toi ? L interpella Alice.

\- Ce que je pense de quoi ? Fit-elle sans comprendre.

\- Alice pense que je dois parler à Jacob. Lui dire que je suis attiré par lui, l'informa Jasper.

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa compagne et posa un baiser sur ces lèvres avant de répondre.

\- J en penses que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Là tu vois ! Fit Jasper.

\- Mais ça a marché pour nous ! Fit Alice.

\- C'était différent Lily. J'étais seule quand tu m'as dit que je te plaisais. Jacob est avec Seth depuis...

\- Depuis trois mois, pour mon plus grand malheur, lui dit Jasper.

\- Alors à moins que tu n'aies remarqué des signes qui montrerait que soit Seth, soit lui, ne soit pas fidèle... à ta place, je ne dirais rien.

\- Mais c'est... nul ! Jazz tu l'aimes ! Fit Alice.

\- L'amour ne fait pas tout s'il n'est pas réciproque princesse fit le blond en se levant. Je vais vous laisser moi, il me semble que vous aviez une soirée.

Avant qu'elles n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme avait filé dans sa chambre.

\- Je vois que tu as finis par lui parler, fit Bella.

\- Pour rien au final, il est toujours malheureux...

\- Je suis sûre que ça lui a fait du bien de se confier, fit Bella en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Peut-être...

\- Hey, souffla doucement la jeune femme en soulevant son menton. L'amour n'est pas toujours quelques choses de facile tu sais ? S'il doit se passer quelques choses entre Jasper et Jacob, ça arrivera. Mais n'oublies pas qu'ils ont leurs mots à dire.

\- ça fait très psy ce que tu viens de dire la, fit Alice amusée.

\- c'est parce que j'écoute moi en cours de philo ai lieu de faire des dessins de ma femme à moitié nue !

\- tu les aimes mes dessins, fit Alice en souriant.

\- surtout quand tu me dessines dans ton lit après avoir fait l'amour, j'avoue.

\- Mmmhhh, fit Alice en se mordant la lèvre. Tu veux monter pour que je sois inspirée par tes courbes ?

Amusée par cette proposition, Bella fut la plus raisonnable des deux.

\- On ne peut décemment pas toujours perdre nos vêtements quand nous sommes seules.

\- Oh crois moi, si on m'écoutait, je te garderais au lit pour toujours.

Cette phrase fit sourire Bella qui vint réclamer un baiser à la petite brune.

\- Debout Casanova, fit-elle en se levant. Je t'emmène manger.

\- Humphhh j'avais envie d'autre choses-là tout de suite, pesta Alice.

\- Pour le dessert, si tu es sage, peut-être que je pourrais me laisser convaincre de dormir ici.

\- Fais-moi confiance, j'arriverais à te convaincre ma belle.

.

Le soir suivant, Bella garait son pick up sur le parking du lycée pour y récupérer Alice qui assistait malgré tout aux entraînements afin de ne rien louper. Peu de temps après son arrivée, une moto bleu électrique se gara à côté d'elle et une grande brune en descendit, retirant son casque et faisant virevolter ses cheveux.

\- Isabella, c'est ça ? Fit la jeune femme en posant la béquille de sa bécane.

\- Juste Bella.

\- Enchantée juste Bella, moi c'est Raven.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main ce qui surprit beaucoup Bella qui la serra poliment.

\- Tu es venue chercher Alice ?

\- Alice oui, ma petite amie.

Raven nota la marque de possessivité dans sa voix.

\- C'est dommage qu'elle se soit blessée, fit remarquer la dénommée Raven qui détacha son blouson. Si près des régionales.

\- Oh elle sera remise d'ici là mais le volley est une seconde option pour Alice. Sa passion c'est plus le dessin.

\- Oh je vois.

Bella était de plus en plus mal à l'aise de par cette conversation avec cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

\- ça fait longtemps elle et toi ?

\- Quelques mois, répondit vaguement Bella. Et...vous ?

\- O' et moi ? Ça fera 5 ans en septembre.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux et pris appui sur sa bécane.

\- C'est la première fille avec qui tu sors ?

\- En quoi est ce que...

\- Tout va bien ici ? Fit Alice en arrivant.

\- Hey, fit Bella en s'éloignant de l'autre brune.

\- Hey, fit Alice en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris l'habitude de se saluer de cette façon avant de s'embrasser. Cette fois le baiser fut rapidement approfondit par Bella sous le regard amusé de Raven.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir ? Fit Alice en venant noué ses bras dans sa nuque.

\- Je mets les choses au clair avec la nana de ta coach.

Alice fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- Je t'expliquerai.

\- Miss Cullen ? Fit Octavia en arrivant tandis qu'elles se séparaient.

\- Coach, je sais que vous êtes ici depuis peu de temps mais ce serait beaucoup plus simple si vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

\- Excusez-moi...Alice, fit-elle en souriant. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sur le banc de touche, qu'il faut vous ramollir. Mon prédécesseur m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur ailé de cette équipe, je compte vous maintenir à ce poste. Alors faites ce que vous dira le kiné quand vous commencerez et en attendant, pensez à étudier les tactiques que je vous aie donné.

\- Même blessée j'ai droit à des devoirs pesta la petite brune.

\- Il faut penser à l'équipe aussi, fit la coach en rejoignant sa compagne qu'elle embrassa rapidement.

La dénommée Raven lui tendit son casque et retira la béquille de sa moto avant de la faire démarrer.

\- À mercredi Alice, fit-elle en grimpant à l'arrière.

\- Isabella, fit poliment Raven en lui adressant un signe de la tête.

La jeune femme manœuvra pour quitter le parking sous l'œil des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Merde, fit Alice. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Tu veux vraiment mon avis ?

Amice fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- Je crois qu'elle vient de me draguer...

\- Et elle fait ça effrontément devant moi et devant sa meuf ?! Fit Alice agacée.

\- On dirait, ouais fit Bella. L'entraînement étais bien ?

\- Super ! Ne change pas de sujet, qu'est ce qu'elle t a dit ?

\- C'était une conversation banale en vous attendant. Je crois qu'elle a bien compris que je n'étais pas intéressée.

\- Elle t a appelé Isabella ! Personne ne fait ça à part les professeurs et moi quand...

\- Quand tu veux arriver à tes fins, répondit Bella amusée en grimpant dans son pick-up.

\- Elle t a vraiment dragué ?

\- Gentiment, oui. Fit Bella tandis que la petite brune s'installait côté passager.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec elle.

\- Lilly, commença Bella. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler, je sais ce qu'il en est et toi aussi.

\- Ouais...railla la petite brune d'un air renfrogné.

\- Hé, fit Bella en se penchant vers elle. Je suis avec toi Lilly, les autres ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Apparemment la notion de couple n'est pas la même pour tout le monde.

\- Mais moi je sais ce qu'elle signifie pour moi.

\- On dirait que tout le monde cherche à nous séparer. D'abord mon frère ensuite cette nana qui vient ouvertement te draguer pendant que tu m'attends...

\- Ils peuvent toujours essayer. Je sais que je t'aime et que...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Alice avait franchi le peu de distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Lilly ? L interrogea-t-elle.

\- C'était la première fois que tu le disais réellement, fit Alice avec un sourire tendre.

Bella ne put retenir son propre sourire et pris la main de la petite brune dans la sienne avant de démarrer.

\- J'ai proposé à Jasper d'aller boire un verre tout à l'heure, l'informa Alice en souriant.

\- Toi tu as quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Il se peut que ça soit le bar ou Seth travaille âpres les cours.

\- Lillyyyy, la réprimanda Bella.

\- Quoiii ? J'ai envie de voir s'il est aussi réglo qu'il le prétend.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Lilly.

\- J'ai envie d'aider Jazz comme il la fait pour nous, fit Alice.

\- Ce ne sera pas faute de t'avoir prévenue.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Jasper attendait nerveusement Jacob devant l'entrée du bar " _werwolves lounge_ ".

\- Salut, fit-il en le voyant arriver.

\- Salut, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?

\- Je dois te montrer quelques choses et il est inutile de rentrer pour ça...

\- Tu es bizarre Jazz ! Fit le brun musclé. Entre ! Je vais passer saluer Seth.

\- Justement... c'est à propos de lui.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et suivit son meilleur ami qui l'entraina dans la ruelle qui donnait à l'arrière du bar d'où s'élevait des rires.

\- Je suis désolée souffla le blond.

Devant eux se trouvait Seth en compagnie d'un autre homme. Les deux s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

\- Ça va ? Intervient Jacob. Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Seth repoussa l'autre homme, pris en flagrant délit.

\- Jake ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Bien sûr, il est tombé par accident sur ta bouche c'est ça ?!

Le grand musclé fondit vers eux et saisit l'inconnu par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Jake ! Fit Jasper en intervenant. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

Préférant écouter son meilleur ami, Jacob laissa retomber l'inconnu.

\- Mon cœur, fit Seth. Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi t expliquer.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. J'aurais dû m'en douter, on m'avait dit de me méfier de toi.

\- Mais attends, qu'on en parle au moins !

\- Je me tire d'ici, fit brun.

Très vite suivit par Jasper, celui-ci rattrapa rapidement son ami.

\- Jacob attend !

\- Tu savais ? S'énerva le brun.

\- J'avais des soupçons...je préférais en être sûre avant de t en parler.

\- Parce que t'es de son côté ?!

\- Quoi ? Non ! Sûrement pas ! J'ai toujours dit que tu méritais mieux.

\- Je me tire d'ici, fit le brun en grimpant sur sa moto.

\- Tu ne devrais pas conduire, pas dans cet état...laisse-moi te ramener.

\- J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça. Je t'appelle, lui dit-il en démarrant.

Alors qu'il filait, Seth arriva en courant.

\- Il est partit ?

\- A l'instant.

\- C'est toi qui est responsable de ça ! Depuis le début tu veux me piquer mon mec ! Cracha le jeune brun.

\- Ton mec ? Tu ne l'as jamais respecté ton soi-disant mec ! Si tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant pour Mike et toi dans les toilettes du lycée !

\- Qua...comment ? Fit Seth.

\- Tout se sait toujours mon petit Seth. Tu voulais ajouter Jacob à tes trophées, lui il cherchait un truc plus sérieux.

\- Un truc plus sérieux que tu pourrais lui offrir, c'est ça ?

\- La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je respecte Jacob et je respecte ses choix. Je ne le forcerais pas à être avec moi. Toi il t en fallait plus, un seul ne te suffit pas.

\- Tu ne l'auras jamais tu sais ? Fit Seth amusée. Jake et toi n'avez rien en commun. Fit-il avant de regagner l'intérieur du bar laissant le blond seul.

* * *

 **Mais à quoi joue Raven ? ^^**

 **Seth est aussi un connard on dirait :p**

 **Mouhaha ^^**

 **Désolée, j'étais pas vraiment inspirée pour le nom du bar, mdrrr**

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **La suite bientôt ? :D**


	8. Bénédiction

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella ramassait son t-shirt au pied du lit de la petite brune.

\- Je m'améliore, tu as vu ? Fit Alice toujours allongée dans son lit seulement recouverte par un drap. C'est pas une foutue attelle qui va m'empêcher de te toucher

\- Je n'en ait jamais douter, fit Bella amusée en se rhabillant.

\- Hummmphh, souffla Alice en venant l'embrasser dans le bas du dos, reviens te coucher.

\- Bébé, protesta Bella. Il faut vraiment que je file...

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi tu as dit oui au juste ?

\- C'est seulement pour quelques heures, je vais juste aider Angela avec ses neveux.

\- Alors que tu pourrais m'aider moi, ta femme.

\- T aider ? S amusa Bella.

\- Je galère à me rhabiller toute seule, fit Alice.

\- Je préfère largement te déshabiller, fit Bella en rattachant son pantalon.

Tandis qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures, le téléphone d'Alice vibra sur sa table de nuit.

\- C est Jazz, dit-elle à Bella. Il me demande de le rejoindre dehors.

\- À propos de Jacob ?

\- Faut croire, fit la brune en se redressant. C'est silence radio depuis qu'il a quitté Seth.

\- Tu devrais l'emmener à la push, histoire qu'il soit rassuré.

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Alice en quittant son lit entièrement nue.

\- Je me damnerais pour pouvoir profiter de cette vision tous les jours, souffla Bella.

La petite brune traversa la pièce et vint se coller à elle.

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je réponds à Jazz que je le rejoins dans vingt minutes.

\- Vingt minutes ? Fit Bella amusée.

\- Bon ok, trente minutes. Je déteste me dépêcher.

Bella ne put retenir son sourire devant la proposition de sa petite amie.

\- Jazz a besoin de toi, fit-elle et moi, je dois filer. Mais garde cette idée en tête pour ce soir. Je serais à la maison, tu me rejoins là-bas ?

\- Bien m'dame, fit la brune avant de venir l'embrasser avec envie faisant glisser sa langue sur ces lèvres.

\- Merde, je déteste Angela et ses neveux ! Pesta Bella.

\- File ! Lui ordonna la petite brune. Ou tu es sur ce lit dans les vingt prochaines secondes.

Volant un baiser à la brunette, Bella ramassa son sac et traversa la pièce.

\- Je t'aime ! Lança-t-elle en partant.

\- God, fit Alice à l'entente de ces mots. J'adore cette phrase dans sa bouche.

.

Peu de temps après, Alice traversa le jardin de la villa et finit par retrouver son meilleur ami.

\- Hé petit frère, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Hé, fit le blond. Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment ton frère ? Le fait que Carlisle ait accepté que je vive ici le temps de mes études...

\- Fait de toi mon frère, fit Alice. Et puis quand on compare à ce qui me sert de vrai frère, même si c'est uniquement les 3 ans de tes études, j'y gagne au change.

Le blond esquissa un sourire à cette phrase.

\- Tu as réussi à décoller ta bouche de celle de ta femme sans trop de difficultés ?

\- A vrai dire ma bouche était occupée bien ailleurs il y a encore vingt minutes, s amusa la petite brune.

\- Mon dieu, mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça, se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Hey ! Laisse-moi profiter de mon bonheur un peu. Tu sais comme j'ai ramé pour l'avoir ! Et puis quand tu étais avec Peter il y a un an d'ici, nos rôles étaient inversés. Je ne compte plus le nombres de fois où tu m'as raconté à quel point il était un amant merveilleux.

\- Ouais, railla le blond. C'était avant que je ne m'intéresse à Jake. Merde j'en ai marre de me lamenter sur mon sort. Ça fait 3 jours qu'il m ignore !

\- Tu es allé chez lui ?

\- Billy dit qu'il ne veut voir personnes... de toute façon, il est rarement chez lui d'après son père.

\- Laisse lui du temps aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Seth mais une rupture reste douloureuse, que ça soit après 3 mois ou 3 ans.

\- Te voilà philosophe maintenant ?

\- On dirait

\- Tu es complètement accro à Bella, ma pauvre, fit le blond en riant.

\- Que veux-tu, elle me rend dingue !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça

\- Comme ça ? Fit la brune en fronçant les sourcils

\- Guimauve !

\- On verra quand ça sera ton tour

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que le mec qui me plait, réponde à mes appels.

\- Bon j'ai compris, debout !

Le jeune homme la regarda perplexe.

\- J'en ai marre de te voir te lamenter sur ton sort. On bouge, je t'amène à la push !

\- Et ta femme ?

\- Elle fait du babysitting cet aprèm, je passe chez elle après souper. Je suis donc toute à toi.

\- Bon fit Jasper en jetant sa cigarette au loin. Allons y.…fit il peu convaincu.

.

Garant sa voiture jaune aux abords de la maison des black, Alice coupa le contact de sa voiture.

\- Je t'attends la, fit-elle à son meilleur ami.

\- Et sil il refuse toujours de me parler ?

\- Alors force le à t'écouter.

\- Bon...fit Jasper en sortant de la voiture.

Contournant celle-ci, il frappa rapidement à la porte de la maison en bois et attendis que Billy vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Jasper, fit l'homme en le saluant.

\- Monsieur Black, est ce que Jacob est là ?

\- Jake ne veut voir personnes en ce moment. Tu aurais dû téléphoner, cela t aurait évité la route.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le patriarche de la famille black referma la porte tandis que Jasper soupirait de frustration. Se retournant vers la voiture jaune, il vit sa meilleure amie lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement. C'est ce qui le poussa à contourner la maison des Blacks pour se rendre dans l'atelier situer à l'arrière.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais la, fit-il en apercevant son ami.

\- Qu est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait que je ne réponde pas à tes appels ? Demanda froidement le brun.

\- Écoute Jake...

\- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Explosa Jacob. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours, je ne sais pas si je te le pardonnerais !

\- Me pardonner de t avoir fait découvrir que ton soi-disant mec allait voir ailleurs ?! Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te protéger ! D avoir penser à toi !

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

\- Ça me fou que je suis amoureux de toi espèce d abruti ! Je n'aurais pas supporter de te voir souffrir à cause d'un petit con qui ne te mérite pas ! Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je m'étais juré de jamais te le dire et de garder ça pour moi !

Sans laisse le temps au brun de répondre quoi que ce soit, Jasper tourna les talons et quitta l'atelier pour remonter dans la voiture de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ?

La douleur sur le visage du blond lui indiqua sa réponse.

\- Bon, je te ramène à la maison.

\- Je lui ai tout dis fit il d une voix sans émotion.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t en empêcher hein ? Fit Alice en démarrant. Je comprends, au bout d'un moment, faut que ça sorte.

\- Il m'a reproché de lui avoir montrer à quel point Seth est un connard...

\- Ça lui passera, il est juste en colère.

\- Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Merde se plaignit le blond en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Hey fit Alice en passant sa main dans son dos. Ça va aller.

\- Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être comme tout le monde ?

\- Hétéro ? S amusa la petite brune. Parce que ça ne serait pas toi.

.

Bien plus tard au début de la soirée, la petite brune frappa à la porte de la maison des Swan et fu surprise de voir Charlie lui ouvrir.

\- Chef Swan fit elle poliment en lui tendant la main.

\- Alice, fit l'homme. Je t'en prie, entres.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et retira son manteau.

\- Tu passes énormément de temps avec ma fille en ce moment, fit l'homme.

\- Oui...je…

\- Je ne suis pas idiots tu sais, fit-il en souriant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de vous en parler ou du moins, pas toute seule.

\- Certes mais ma fille refuse d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec moi.

\- Peut-être a-t-elle ses raisons...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis quelques temps, Bella a le sourire et je sais que c'est dû à toi Alice. Sache que tu as ma bénédiction.

\- Merci chef Swan, ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Peut être que tu vas enfin finir par m'appeler Charlie, s amusa l'homme.

\- Peut-être, oui.

\- Bella est en haut, je pense qu elle t attends.

Souriant, la petite brune grimpa a l étage, frappa légèrement à la porte et rentra dans la pièce ou elle se figea en trouvant sa petite amie en soutiens a gorges devant Angela.

.

* * *

 **Haaaan ! J'ai osé couper la ? :o**

 **C'est sadiiiiqueeee ! :p**

 **Hahaha ^^**

 **Un review ?**

 **ça me motiverait à poster plus vite :D**

 **La biiiissse !**


	9. Misunderstood

\- Lilly ! S'exclama la jeune femme. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Inspirant profondément pour ne pas laisser la colère la gagner, Alice ferma la porte.

\- Je vais vous laisser, fit Angela.

\- Oh non non, tu restes la ! S énerva la petite brune.

\- Bébé attends !

\- Tu as... sérieusement ? Avec ta meilleure amie ?!

\- Non ! On a fait du shoping cet après-midi. Je...bordel. Je ne gardais pas les neveux d'Angela cet après-midi...

\- Écoute ce que Bella a à te dire, lui dit Angela. Je vous laisse.

Sans laisser le temps à la brunette de répondre quoi que ce soit, Angela avait filé.

\- On a fait du shoping. Je te le jure ! Regarde !

Bella montra à sa compagne les sachets au pieds de son lit.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

\- Surpriiiissse ! Railla la petite brune.

Bella combla la distance entres elles et saisit doucement son menton.

\- Jamais d'accord ? J'en serais putain d incapable.

\- Qu' est ce que tu foutais en soutif devant Angela !? S énerva Alice en se dégageant.

\- C'est pour toi tout ça. Je voulais te faire plaisir alors j'ai inventé cet après-midi avec Angela pour aller faire du shopping.

\- Tu as...

\- J'ai acheté des nouveaux sous-vêtements, fit Bella. Je lui demandais uniquement son avis.

\- J'avoue que...

La petite brune admira les courbes de Bella.

\- God, le rouge est définitivement ta couleur.

Posant ses mains sur sa taille, Alice l'attira à elle et posa son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai cru que...

\- Que j'aurais osé te tromper avec ma meilleure amie ?

\- Ouais... souffla Alice d'une petite voix.

\- Ni avec elle, ni avec personne. Je suis uniquement à toi et je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Alice avait scellé leurs lèvres.

\- Ce que j'ai eu peur, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hey fit Bella en effleurant son sa bouche du bout de son nez. Je t'aime. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, te plaire...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nouveaux sous-vêtements pour me plaire. Je te préfère sans rien, fit Alice en souriant.

\- Ha oui ? Tu veux bien me montrer ?

La petite brune sourie de plus belle et scella leurs lèvres.

-Viens, fit-elle en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

Surprise, Bella suivit la jeune femme vers son lit. Celle-ci ramassa son t-shirt et lui tendit.

\- Désolée, fit-elle en s'allongeant, lui tournant le dos.

Bella vient se blottir contre elle.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir.

\- Tu voulais me faire une surprise. J'ai sauté trop vite aux conclusions.

\- Sérieusement avec Angela ?

\- Elle reste une jolie femme.

\- Tiens donc ? S amusa Bella.

\- Je sais reconnaître une jolie fille quand j'en vois une.

\- Je n'ai jamais regardé Angela de cette façon. C'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Tout comme je l'étais il y a quelques mois.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus que ma meilleure amie, fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Lilly...Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard. J'avais juste peur de me l'admettre.

Souriant, la petite brune se retourna et vint réclamer ses lèvres.

\- Dis le encore s'il te plait...

\- Je t'aime Lilly, souffla Bella contre sa bouche avant que la jeune femme ne fonde sur elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un long moment allongé sur le lit, uniquement à s'embrasser.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire avec tout ça, fit Alice en se dégageant de Bella. Charlie nous donne sa bénédiction.

\- J'ignorais qu'on en avait besoin, s amusa Bella. Mais je suis contente qu'il le prenne ainsi.

\- Tu devrais lui dire clairement.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, fit Bella.

\- J'ai tellement peur que tout ça ne soit qu'éphémère... que tu réalises que tu t'es trompée...

\- Jamais, fit Bella. Je suis à toi, je ne veux personnes d'autre.

Comblant le peu de distance entre elles, la jeune femme vint réclamer ces lèvres. Rapidement, le baiser dérapa, les deux femmes n'avaient plus besoin de mots mais bien de gestes. Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent vite à terre, leurs baiser se firent plus gourmand, remplit de tendresse aussi. Profitant de l'effet que procurait ses baisers à Alice, Bella pris la position dominante.

\- Oh goshhh, soupira la petite brune en regardant sa compagne. Tu es...

Ravie de son petit effet, Bella se redressa à califourchon sur sa compagne et dégrafa son soutien à gorge, libérant sa poitrine.

\- Je pourrais plus me passer de cette vision, souffla la petite brune qui se redressa.

D'un geste, elle colla la jeune femme à elle et l attira dans un baiser fougueux.

\- J'ai envie de toi, susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour.

\- Nan nan, fit Bella avec un sourire. Je domine mon ange.

\- Mais je...

\- Chacune son tour, souffla Bella.

D'un geste, elle dégrafa le soutien à gorge de la petite brune et soupira de bonheur en sentant sa poitrine contre la sienne avant de la forcer à se rallonger.

\- Tu es à moi, soupira-t-elle à son oreille.

Bien décidé à dominer, Bella colla les mains de la petite brune dos au matelas avant de faire glisser sa langue dans son cou.

\- Cha...Charlie, fit Alice. Je ne veux pas qu'ils...

\- Chuuuttt, fit Bella. Quand Charlie est devant la télé, rien d'autres ne compte.

D'un geste lent, Bella laissa glisser sa langue dans le cou de sa belle et y laissa des traces mouillées.

\- Je suis dingue de ton corps, souffla-t-elle en relâchant ces mains pour s'aventurer le long de son buste puis de sa poitrine. Jamais je ne pourrais aller voir ailleurs. J'ai déjà la femme parfaite.

Alice esquissa un sourire et passa tendrement sa main droite dans les cheveux de sa brune.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en la regardant.

Bella ne put retenir son sourire et fit glisser sa langue le long de son ventre et de ces abdominaux avant de faire rouler son boxer de ces jambes fines.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avant de faire glisser un doigt dans l'intimité de la petite brune. Celle-ci gémit de libération et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Bella en la regardant prendre son pied. Je me damnerais pour cette vision.

\- S'il...s'il te plait Isabella...

Cette phrase et se prénom lentement susurre fit perdre la raison à Bella. Elle gémit de bonheur et glissa un autre doigt en elle. La pièce fut vite remplie des gémissements étouffés d'Alice et des bruits de vas et viens que produisait la main de Bella qui en profita pour jouer de sa langue sur son sein droit. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son dos, un long soupir de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Jamais, gémit-elle.

D'un geste plus vif, Bella fit gémir Alice un peu plus fort. Elle accéléra la cadence et gémit en sentant la petite brune lui griffer le dos. Ravie de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait, elle donna un rythme effréné à sa main droite, puis gémit de satisfaction en voyant Alice s'arquer en arrière.

\- Goddd, gémit-elle. Je...

Ravie d'avoir fait venir sa compagne, Bella ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Elle retira sa main, porta goulûment ses doigts à sa bouche et adressa un sourire coquin à Alice.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais fini ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Bella empoigna ces cuisses et vint coller sa langue sur le centre humide de la petite brune.

\- Tu vas... tu vas me tuer, gémit celle-ci.

Sans jamais retirer sa langue, Bella fit glisser celle-ci le long de ces lèvres détrempées.

\- Bella je...je vais..je vais crier !

Retrouvant un éclair de lucidité, la jeune femme colla sa main droite sur la bouche d'Alice qui gémit de délivrance, fauchée par l'orgasme. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient entremêlés, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs respirations aussi.

\- Ne pense plus jamais que je pourrais regarder une autre femme. Ou je serais obligée de te prouver que tu as tort.

\- God si tu me le prouves comme ça à chaque fois, gémit Alice dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

Bella se laissa retomber dos au matelas, se dégageant de sa compagne celle-ci vient rapidement se blottir contre elle. Elle inspira son odeur et se redressa, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Je suis sûre de pouvoir faire mieux, lui dit-elle amusée avant de disparaître rapidement entre ces cuisses.

 **** A Suivre****

* * *

 **Désolée, c'est court...**

 **J'ai pleins de chapitre de prévu et aucun retour de votre part...**

 **Alors la motivation fou le camp...**

 **Mais je m'accroche pour mes quelques fidèles :)**

 **A bientôt ?**


	10. Délivrance

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella accompagnait Alice à sa visite à l'hôpital. Celle-ci venait de passer une radio de contrôle et attendait patiemment que son père revienne avec les résultats.

\- Vivement que je puisse retirer cette horreur ! J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

\- Pourtant tu te débrouille pas mal et...

\- Comment ça pas mal ? L interrompit la brunette. Hier soir je ne t'aie pourtant pas entendu te plaindre.

Bella ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Vous ne pensez donc qu'à ça Miss Cullen ?

\- Désolée mais quand je vois les courbes de ma femme qui porte un dos nu qui laisse deviner sa magnifique chute de rein, oui je ne pense qu'à ça.

Souriant encore plus, Bella franchit la distance entres elles pour venir l'embrasser. Rapidement, la petite brune assise sur le bord de la table d'examen, l attira entre ses cuisses.

\- Et si je fermais la porte à clé ? Proposa-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

Avant que Bella n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit à la volée forçant les deux jeunes femmes à se séparer.

\- Désolée, fit l'homme en entrant. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir retirer l'attèle.

\- Super ! S'exclama Alice.

\- Mais il va falloir y aller doucement pendant quelques jours. Pas de geste brusque, pas de nouveau coup de poing et pas d'exercice physique.

\- Oh mais je deviens bonne avec la main gauche, donc.

Cette remarque fit sourire Carlisle tandis que Bella devenait rouge tomate.

\- Je suis médecin Bella, tu n'as pas à rougir. Je n'ai jamais eu de tabou avec mes enfants.

\- Oui enfin la...

La petite brune lia doucement sa main gauche à la sienne avec un sourire.

\- Ce soir je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial, fit-elle tandis que Carlisle déscratchait son attèle.

\- Lillyyyy, fit Bella en lui faisant des gros yeux.

\- Je parlais d'un restaurant bébé, pour fêter nos trois mois.

\- Bien, fit l'homme en manipulant la main de la petite brune avec précaution. Bouge un peu les doigts.

Les gestes furent assez long à arriver, la main d'Alice ayant été immobilisé pendant 2 semaines. Sa main était encore bleue et légèrement gonflée.

\- D'ici quelques jours, tu n'auras plus de gonflements.

\- Et pour les bleus ? Questionna Bella.

\- Je vais te prescrire un gel à base d'arnica pour atténuer tout ça. Je vais te chercher ça.

Le patriarche s'éclipsa de la pièce.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- J'ai juste une sensation d'engourdissement

Bella saisit doucement sa main pour l'examiner.

\- J'aime tes mains, elles sont douces. Elles sont faites pour mon corps.

Alice esquissa un sourire à cette remarque.

\- Tiens donc ? S amusa-t-elle.

\- Regarde, fit Bella en posant doucement les mains de la petite brune dans le bas de son dos. Tu vois ?

\- Hummm je vois oui.

\- Vous êtes une obsédée Miss Cullen !

\- Hey mais je n'ai rien dis ! Se défendit la brune.

\- Ton regard en disait long, s amusa Bella.

Avec une tendresse infinie, la petite brune attira Bella à nouveau entre ses cuisses.

\- Qu est ce que j'y peux si tu me rends dingue ? Souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres.

Cette fois, deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent à regret tandis que Carlisle revenait dans la pièce.

\- À appliquer 3 fois par jour, fit-il en tendant le tube à Bella.

\- Je suis une grande fille papa, fit Alice.

\- Je préfère que ça soit Bella qui s'occupe de ça lui dit-il. Au moins je sais que tu en auras trois fois par jour.

Alice fit une grimace à son père ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Allez y filez, j'ai encore plusieurs rendez-vous.

\- Merci, fit Bella.

\- Ouais merci de contribuer au fait que je vais enfin pouvoir toucher ma femme sans être gauche.

\- Bon ça suffit, on s'en va ! S'exclama Bella gênée.

\- A plus tard, répondit Carlisle en riant.

.

\- Ça va ? Fit Bella en regardant sa compagne tandis qu'elle conduisait.

\- Ça va, ça se réveille doucement.

La petite brune fit remuer ses doigts.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Non ça va, c'est plus gênant qu'autres choses.

\- Tu auras peut-être besoin de kiné ? Suggéra Bella.

\- Ça ira, ne t'en fait pas.

Avec tendresse, Alice attrapa la main de Bella qui reposait sur son accoudoir à la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Tu ferais une bonne infirmière, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Je prends juste soin de ma femme.

\- Note que te voir en tenue d'infirmière, je dis oui.

Bella ne put retenir son rire tandis que le portable de la petite brune vibrait dans sa poche.

\- Comment va Jasper ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, fit la petite brune en composant un sms.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir sortir ce soir ? On pourrait passer notre soirée à la villa, regarder un film à trois.

\- J'ai réservé i semaines ! Je tiens à t emmener là-bas.

\- Et après, on va chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Surprise, fit Alice en rangeant son téléphone. Ce soir tu es as moi, pas de téléphone, pas de parents qui pourraient nous déranger. Juste nous.

\- Dit moi au moins ce que je dois porter ?!

\- Si je te disais, rien, le ferais-tu ?

\- Aucune chance, non.

\- Alors une tenue décontractée fera l'affaire.

\- Bien chef, fit Bella en souriant.

* * *

 **A Suivre ?**


	11. Tendresse

Garant la voiture jaune devant un petit établissement en ville, Bella quitta la place conducteur et rejoignit sa compagne sur le trottoir.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais ? Fit Bella en regardant le restaurant 3 étoiles.

\- J'aime faire plaisir à ma femme et ça implique de mettre les petits plats dans les grand lui dit Alice. Déjà que je n'aie pas pu conduire pour venir, ça a gâché la surprise.

\- Bébé, tu sors de deux semaines d attèle, il faut y aller mollo avec ta main.

\- Je sais, fit la petite brune. Mais j'aime faire les choses dans les règles.

Belle ne put retenir son sourire à cette phrase et suivit sa compagne vers l'entrée.

\- C'est magnifique souffla-t-elle en entrant. Je m'attendais à un truc plus tape à l'œil.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

S'approchant près du serveur à l'entrée, Alice annonça son nom et elles furent rapidement accompagnées à leurs tables dans un coin tranquille de la grande salle ou dinait plusieurs couples.

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir, souffla la petite brune en tirant la chaise pour laisser Bella s'asseoir.

\- Je pensais en avoir trop fait...

Alice se pencha à son oreille.

\- J'espère que tu ne tiens pas à cette robe, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Bella ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut son corps tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait en face d'elle.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Fit-elle assise.

Bella releva la tête de son menu, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un souci ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée et repéra la raison du regard dur de sa compagne.

\- C'est sûrement une coïncidence...

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de restaurant en ville avec une Porsche jaune dans l'allée...

Alors que Bella s apprêtais à répliquer, elles furent surprises d'être interrompues.

\- Comme le monde est petit ! Fit une voix féminine.

\- Bonsoir Coach, fit Alice d'une voix amère.

\- Alice, Isabella, fit Raven.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez plus votre attèle Miss Cullen ! S enthousiasma Octavia.

\- On me l'a retirée ce matin...

\- J'espère vous revoir vite sur le terrain !

\- O' ! Fit Raven. Je crois qu'on tombe en pleins rendez-vous la !

\- Ha...fit la brune. Désolée...J'ai vu la Porsche sur le parking...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Bella.

\- On va vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée.

\- A Lundi sur le terrain Miss Cullen !

Alors que la brune filait vers sa table, Raven esquissa un sourire gêné.

\- Désolée... parfois elle agît sans vraiment réfléchir...

\- ça ne fait rien, assura Bella.

\- Bonne soirée, fit Raven.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, elle se ravisa.

\- Le point positif quand on surprend les gens, c'est qu'on peut être agréablement surpris aussi, fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Sans laisser le temps aux deux jeunes femmes de répondre, Raven avait filé.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama Alice. Je rêve ou elle vient de te mater ?!

\- Euh...

\- Elle ne manque pas d'air celle-là !

Jetant sa serviette sur la table, Alice se releva d'un bond.

\- Bébé s'il te plait, intervint Bella. Ne fait pas de scandale. J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée...

Ravalant difficilement sa colère, la petite brune se rassit, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

\- Je te jure que la prochaine fois qu'elle te drague ouvertement devant moi, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Alice gara sa voiture devant une petit chalet perdu au détour d'un sentier.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Bella.

\- ça revient doucement.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû conduire...

\- J'ai insisté, je voulais t emmener moi-même ici.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil au chalet devant elles.

\- C est mignon ici, fit-elle en refermant sa portière.

\- C'est à mes parents, l informa la petite brune. Ils viennent ici quand ils ont envie d'être seules.

\- Oh, tu voulais être seule avec moi ? Fit Bella.

\- Pour une fois, je voulais passer la nuit avec ma petite amie. Pouvoir l'embrassée sans être interrompues, pouvoir la faire crier sans avoir peur qu'on nous entende et surtout, je veux me réveiller sans avoir à me dépêcher de filer au matin.

\- J'aime bien l'idée, fit Bella avec un sourire amusée.

Alice attrapa le sac qu'elle avait glissé dans son coffre et se dirigea vers l'entrée suivie par Bella. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer.

Dans le chalet en bois se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain attenante et un coin cuisine.

\- Juste ce qu'il nous faut, fit Bella.

Alice de son côté, avait poser leurs affaires à côté de la porte et se glissa dans son dos pour venir l enlacée.

\- Bon Anniversaire mon amour, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Bella soupira de bien être en entendant ces mots.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça, souffla-t-elle. Bon Anniversaire bébé.

La petite brune embrassa tendrement sa nuque.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Rapidement ses mains s égarèrent au niveau de la taille de la brune.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Bella.

\- J'ai quelques choses pour toi...mais je...je n'arrive pas à retirer mes mains de ton corps...

Amusée, Bella se défit de l'étreinte de la brune et lui fit face.

\- Tu es pressée ? Nous avons toute la nuit pour ça.

\- Oh mais je compte bien passer la nuit à combler ton corps de rêve, souffla la petite brune. Tu me rends dingue, je n'y peux rien. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu partageais mes sentiments, si on me l'avait dit il y a de ça six mois, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

\- Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi ? Tu es la fille parfaite. Douce, attentionnée, à l'écoute ...

\- Et une maîtresse fabuleuse

\- Oui, aussi. S amusa Bella en souriant.

\- Bon bon, j'ai compris. On s'amusera plus tard, d'abord, laisse-moi t offrir ton cadeau.

Traversant la pièce, la petite brune attrapa son sac à main et en sorti une petite boite qu'elle tendit à Bella.

\- J'ai bien conscience que ça ne fait que trois mois mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi.

Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme ouvrit la petite boîte et y trouva un bracelet en corde auquel était accroché une ancre en argent.

\- Une ancre parce que tu es mon ancre, souffla Alice.

Émue, Bella refoula difficilement ses larmes et vient embrasser la petite brune.

\- C'est parfait, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Rapidement, les baisers s enflammèrent et les mains de Bella se firent plus aventureuses.

\- Je croyais...qu'on avait le temps ? Fit Alice amusée.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de me faire une telle déclaration, souffla Bella avant de défaire sa chemise blanche.

.

Au petit matin, Alice fut la première à se réveillée. Elle admira les courbes de Bella allongée nue à côté d'elle et l'envie de la posséder à nouveau vrilla son bas ventre.

\- Obsédée, souffla la voix encore endormie de Bella.

\- Hey ! J'ai même rien dit !

\- Je t'entend penser, fit Bella en se couchant sur le ventre.

Entrainant sans le vouloir les draps avec elle, Bella se retrouva dévêtue.

\- Tu es tellement belle, fit Alice en venant coller son corps au sien. Je pourrais passer des heures à embrasser ta peau sans jamais en avoir assez.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la petite brune déposa des baisers humides çà et là sur le corps de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Tu n'es donc jamais rassasié ? Fit Bella amusée.

\- De toi ? Jamais, fit Alice amusée en déposant des baisers dans le bas de son dos.

Un long soupir de bonheurs s'échappa de la bouche de Bella.

\- Je pourrais vite m'habituer à ce genre de réveil, fit-elle.

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Alice, s étira encore plus.

\- Avec tout ça…je ne t'aie pas offert mon cadeau...

\- Hummmm, fit la petite brune. Je peux encore attendre...

\- Sauf que notre anniversaire était hier...

\- Et alors ? On avait plus important à faire hier soir, s amusa Alice.

Bella se redressa et échappa à la bouche joueuse de sa compagne.

\- Hé !'J'ai pas fini, fit la petite brune.

\- Je reviens, fit Bella en attrapant un drap pour regagner l'entrée et son sac à main. Elle en tira deux paquets qu'elle tendit à Alice avant de se reglisser dans le lit.

\- Deux ? S'étonna la petite brune.

\- Le premier, c'est pas grand-chose...

Piquée par la curiosité, Alice déballa le premier cadeau et y trouva un cadre en bois ou trônait une photo d'elles deux.

\- J'adore, elle ira dans ma chambre.

Délaissant le premier cadeau, elle s'attela à ouvrir le deuxième et ouvrit le petit écrin qu'il contenait.

\- C'est le symbole de l'infini entrelacé à un autre infini, fit Bella. C'est ce qui décrit le mieux mes sentiments. Parce que je t'aime à l'infini, multiplié par l'infini.

Émue, Alice pris le fin bracelet en argent hors de l'écrin et avec l'aide de Bella, l accrocha à son poignet droit.

\- Merci, c'est... je t'aime aussi, fit-elle en laissant échapper une larme.

\- Hey...je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer...

\- Je ...je ne suis pas triste fit Alice. C'est juste que...

\- C est réel bébé, souffla Bella en venant l'embrasser.

Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient tendrement, les deux jeunes femmes furent rappeler à l'ordre par le portable de la plus petite des deux qui vibra sur la table de nuit.

\- Tu devrais répondre, lui dit Bella.

\- Hummmphh protesta Alice. Je suis occupée la...

Tandis qu'elle entrainait Bella dos au matelas, la sonnerie reprit de plus belle.

\- Et si c'était important ? Fit Bella.

Grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, Alice se redressa dans le lit encore entièrement nue et décrocha son téléphone pendant que de son côté, Bella attrapait ses affaires pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle venait à peine de se glisser sous l'eau chaude, que deux mains fines se glissèrent sur sa taille.

\- Tu as fait vite, constata-t-elle.

\- J'ai gentiment envoyer Jasper sur les roses, Alice.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû...

\- Et rater l'occasion de prendre ma douche avec toi ? Surement pas !

\- Quand je disais que tu étais une obsédée, s amusa Bella.

\- Qui a parlé de douche crapuleuse ? Non, je pensais juste à profiter de ce moment avec ma femme. Et puis après, il faudrait bien retourner à la réalité...

\- C'était parfait hier soir, merci mon amour, fit Bella.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mon ange.

* * *

 **Qui déteste Raven ? :p**

 **Mouhaha**

 **Un avis ? :D**

 *** Pour savoir quel genre de bracelet Alice à offert à Bella, il s'agit de la marque Tom Hope**


	12. Un peu de compétition ?

Le reste du week-end passa à une vitesse folle. Le lundi comme prévu, Alice se rendit sur le terrain de volley.

\- Miss Cullen, contente de voir revoir parmi nous fit Octavia en la voyant arriver avec son sac à l'épaule.

\- Ouais il était temps que tu reviennes Cullen, fit Jessica. On s'est pris une méchante raclée par Jacksonville vendredi soir...

\- J'ai appris ça, fit Alice.

\- D ailleurs, tu étais ou vendredi ? Je croyais que même blessée, tu devais assister aux matchs ?

\- J'avais mieux à faire, répondit la petite brune en repensant à sa soirée avec Bella.

\- Bon, fit Octavia. On va commencer l'entraînement. Dix tours de terrain pour commencer ensuite on va voir ce qu'on peut vous faire faire comme entraînement Miss Cullen. Mieux vaut y aller doucement avec votre main.

.

Deux heures plus tard, comme à son habitude, Bella patientait sur le parking. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une moto bleu électrique se garer à côté d'elle.

\- Isabella, fit la conductrice en retirant son casque.

\- Raven, la salua-t-elle poliment en sortant de sa voiture. J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu...

La motarde posa sa moto sur la béquille, détacha son blouson et s'approcha de Bella.

\- Désolée pour vendredi...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. J'avais déjà oublié cet incident.

\- Dis donc, pour une étudiante, ta nana a les moyens. On ne s'attendait pas à vous croiser là-bas.

\- On fêtait nos trois mois, c'était exceptionnel... et puis, de quoi je me mêle ?

\- Oulaaaa, du calme, fit Raven en levant ses mains devant elle en signe de paix.

\- Désolée, fit la brune en scrutant son téléphone.

\- Écoute, commença avec Raven. Avec O' on est un couple assez libre et je me demandais si...

Nerveuse, la jeune femme tapota l'intérieur de son blouson et en sortit une carte de visite.

\- C'est mon numéro, fit-elle en lui tendant.

Surprise, Bella accepta la carte et en lu le contenu.

\- Garage Reyes, lu-t-elle. Tu me donnes ta carte si jamais j'ai un souci avec ma voiture ?

\- Ça et si jamais avec Alice...

\- Tout va bien entre nous...je ne vois pas...

\- Qu est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Fit Alice en arrivant.

\- Rien, fit Raven. Je donnais ma carte à Bella...

\- Tu viens vraiment de donner ton numéro à ma femme ? S énerva la petite brune.

\- Bébé, intervint Bella. Ce n'est pas...

\- Depuis le début, tu t'intéresses à elle !

\- Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas marié à ce que je sache...

Le ton montait entre les deux jeunes femmes, Alice se fit menaçante et s'approcha dangereusement de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ?!

Bella s interposa entres elles, prenant le parti de sa petite amie.

\- Lily, fit-elle. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

\- Miss Cullen ?! Fit la voix dure d'Octavia qui arriva à son tour sur le parking. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

La colère se lisait sur le visage de la petite brune qui ravala difficilement sa colère.

\- Il se passe que votre femme en a après la mienne, fit-elle à l'intention de sa coach.

\- Quoi... ? Fit Octavia.

\- Bébé, intervint Raven. C'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Tu...avec une de mes élèves ?!

\- On va vous laisser, intervint Bella. Doucement, Bella pris la main d'Alice dans la sienne et l entraina vers sa voiture.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Fit la petite brune dans la voiture. Elle t a carrément filé son numéro devant moi !

Bella prit la carte en question et la déchira.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas...

\- J'aurais dû lui mettre ma main dans la figure !

\- A quoi ça aurait servi ? Tu sors de deux semaines d attelle...

\- Mais ça m'aurait fait un bien fou !

\- Je crois que c'est bon de ce côté-là, fit Bella en désignant les deux autres femmes sur le parking.

En effet, Octavia venait de gifler Raven avec force et se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée.

\- Aoutch, fit Bella. Si ça fait cinq ans que ça dur... elle va tomber de haut.

\- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, siffla amèrement Alice.

\- Je ne comprends pas... elle m'a dit qu'elles étaient un couple libre...

\- Pas aussi libre qu'elle ne le pensait il faut croire.

.

Peu de temps après, Bella garait son pick-up devant la villa des Cullens et suivit sa petite amie à l'intérieur. Celle-ci jeta son sac dans l'entrée et se rendit à la cuisine.

\- Oulaaa, fit Jasper depuis le salon. Y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? Demanda-t-il à Bella.

\- Je crois qu'Alice n'apprécie pas la compétition.

\- La compétition ? Fit-il sans comprendre.

\- La femme de la coach m'a donné son numéro.

\- Et elle te plait ?

\- Jazz ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Je suis avec Alice !

\- Ou est le problème alors ?

\- Elle a fait ça devant Alice...qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

\- Ha carrément...et comment elle à réagit ?

\- Je ne te cache pas que j'avais envie de lui mettre une bonne paire de claques, fit la concerné en arrivant.

\- Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien...à part à nous attirer des ennuis.

\- Au moins elle aurait compris ! Lui dit Alice en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Tiens, lui dit Jasper en lui tendant son paquet de cigarettes. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Ça ira, fit Alice. La prochaine fois, je ne suis sûre d'arriver à rester calme.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de prochaine fois. Elle va avoir du mal à récupérer la coach.

\- Bien fait j'ai envie de dire ! Quand on court après la femme des autres, on ne récolte que ce qu'on sème.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque.

\- Bon, et toi Jazz, du nouveau ?

\- Jake m'a envoyé un sms tout à l'heure...

\- Et tu ne me dis rien ?! S'exclama Alice. Qu est ce qu'il te veut ?

\- J'en sais rien...parler ? Me casser la figure ? Il m'a juste donné rendez-vous sur le parking du lycée.

\- C'est peut-être bon signe, fit Bella. Peut-être qu'il veut que vous parliez, que vous mettiez les choses à plats...

\- Ou peut-être qu'il va me dire qu'il ne veut plus me voir...fit amèrement le blond.

\- Hey, fit Alice. Tu sais qu'on est là, on ne te laissera pas tomber.

\- M en veux pas ma belle mais tenir la chandelle, ça va cinq minutes. Mais vous voir vous bécoter toutes les trente secondes...

Cette remarque fit sourire la petite brune.

\- Soit pas jaloux Jazz, ça t arrivera aussi, fit-elle en attirant Bella à elle. Et puis, je n'y peux rien si je n'arrive plus à me passer de ses lèvres.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alice posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bella.

\- Et c'est reparti...fit le blond en roulant des yeux.

Doucement, Bella repoussa la petite brune.

\- Hey... protesta-t-elle.

\- Promis Jasper, on fera des efforts.

\- Parles pour toi, s amusa Alice en venant à nouveau lui réclamer un baiser. Rapidement, celui-ci s enflamma, les deux jeunes femmes ne décolèrent leurs bouches qu'une fois en manque d'oxygène.

\- Merci, fit Alice après ce baiser.

\- De ? L interrogea Bella.

\- Tu arrives toujours à m apaisés. J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de lui casser la figure tantôt.

\- Je sais. Et ça t'aurais juste attiré des ennuis...

\- Donc merci, fit la petite brune.

\- De rien, fit Bella en souriant.

\- Mon dieu fit Jasper. Votre amour dégoulinant de guimauve aura ma peau...

* * *

 **Désolée pas de lémon ^^**

 **Mais ça viendra :p**

 **Votre avis ?**

 **Je continue ou pas ?**

 **Bisous !**


	13. Une belle bande d'abrutis

Le soir comme convenu, Jasper se rendit sur le parking du lycée. Il ne patientait que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu' il reconnut la moto de son meilleur ami arriver vers lui. Le grand brun retira son casque et posa la béquille.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, fit-il.

\- J'ai des tendances masochistes il faut croire lui répondit le blond en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- J'avais besoin de recul...pour penser à tout ça. Je suis désolé de t avoir ignoré...

\- Ouais...j'aurais préféré au moins avoir de tes nouvelles autrement que par Quil mais bon...au moins j'en avais…

\- Écoute... voir Seth entrain de rouler une pelle monumentale à un autre type, ça m'a foutu un coup...

\- Tu aurais préféré que je ne dise rien ?

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien... j'ai toujours su comment il était, bien avant de le fréquenter.

\- Ça ne justifie pas ses actes !

\- Je ne les justifient pas, je dis juste que j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Le blond jeta son mégot au sol.

\- Qu est ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Que même si c'était un connard, tu aimais ce que vous aviez ? Il te trompait merde ! Il a baisé avec Mike dans les toilettes du lycée ! Toute le monde est au courant.

\- Ça je l'ai appris par après...

\- Je suis désolé Jake mais par respect pour notre amitié, je me devais te le dire.

\- Justement, parlons-en de notre amitié…depuis quand ...tu ?

\- Depuis quand je suis amoureux de toi ? Ça fait trop réel pour toi de le dire à haute voix ?

\- Jazz...

\- C'était après Peter... J'étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère quand il m'a largué. Tu as passé plusieurs nuits à me réconforter, tu m'as fait avancer...J'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi quand tu as commencé à flirter avec Seth...

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Pour me faire un peu plus de mal en essuyant un refus ?

\- Jazz... si je suis sorti avec Seth c'était justement pour t oublier...

\- Qu...quoi ? Fit le blond abasourdi.

\- Merde Jazz ça m'a détruit de te voir avec Peter ! De savoir qu'il a été ton premier en tout…le premier à te...

\- Attends...fit le blond perdu. Quand... ?

\- Jazz j'ai toujours été attiré par toi, avoua le brun. Et quand tu es sorti avec Péter, j'ai pris mes distances. Et puis il y a eu Seth...

\- Qui lui a été ton premier en tout...

Les deux jeunes garçons restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- On fait une belle bande d abruti...fit Jasper après un temps.

\- Ouais...

\- Je...j'ai besoin de penser à tout ça...

\- Je comprends, fit le brun.

Le blond s alluma une nouvelle cigarette et tourna les talons avant de faire demi-tour.

\- On est passé à côté d'une belle histoire juste parce qu'on a été trop con pour se parler…ne laissons plus ça arriver, dit-il avant de quitter le parking du lycée.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, à plusieurs kilomètres de là dans la chambre de la plus petite de deux jeunes femmes, Bella essayait vainement d'échapper à sa bouche joueuse de sa petite amie.

\- Lily ça va se voir à force ! Fit-elle en essayant vainement de la repousser.

\- M en fou, fit la concernée. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es prise.

\- Tout le lycée sait déjà qu'on est ensemble Lily

\- Visiblement, ça ne suffit pas !

Les rires de Bella redoublèrent. Alice suçotait la base de sa nuque et y laissa une trace.

\- Lilyyyy, protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un suçon pour savoir que je suis à toi...

\- Peut-être que cette Raven comprendra.

\- Hey, fit Bella en saisissant son menton pour capter son regard. Il n'y a que toi, ok ? J'ai déchiré sa carte. Tu n'as pas besoin de me marquer...

\- C est pas ça...c'est...bordel, j'ai envie de toi mon ange. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, de te faire crier mon nom...de te posséder de la plus douce des manières. Parce que quand je te fais l'amour, on ne fait plus qu'une...j'aime te posséder comme ça...

\- Je sais, fit Bella en faisant la moue.

\- Ça ne fait rien, fit Alice en posant un baiser rapide sur ces lèvres.

\- Désolée...

\- Hey, fit la petite brune. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je peux me contenter de te garder dans mes bras une nuit sans te toucher.

\- Ha oui ? S amusa Bella.

\- Hey ! Fit la petite brune faussement vexée. Je n'y peux rien si ma petite amie a un corps à se damner.

\- Tu exagères...

\- A peine fit Alice. Et je pourrais te le montrer tout de suite.

Bella fronça les sourcils tandis que la petite brune attrapait sa main pour la glisser contre son intimité.

\- Ça c'est l'effet que tu me fais, susurra-t-elle à son oreille tandis que Bella déglutissait difficilement en sentant sa compagne si excitée à travers son pantalon.

\- C'est moi qui...?

\- Uniquement toi, souffla Alice d'une voix rauque. Tu me rends dingue...je...

Bella scella ses lèvres à celle de la petite brune au-dessus d'elle. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire, se redressa et s apprêtais à retirer son haut quand son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit.

\- Laisse sonner, fit Bella en se redressant pour venir coller son corps au sien.

Amusée par l'audace dans la voix de sa petite amie, Alice retira son t shirt et scella à nouveau sa bouche à la sienne.

\- Je ne peux peut-être pas te laisser me toucher, fit Bella. Mais moi je peux te toucher.

Alors qu'elle s apprêtais à glisser sa main dans le pantalon de la petite brune, son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

\- C est Jazz... fit Alice qui avait jeté un œil à son écran.

Bella grogna de frustration et se laissa retomber dos au matelas.

\- Gardes ça en tête, lui fit Alice en décrochant.

.

Alice gara sa voiture non loin d'un petit bar en ville, coupa son moteur et s engouffra dans l'établissement ou elle trouva rapidement son meilleur ami, une bouteille à la main et quelques cadavres non loin de lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir sonné Kate, fit-elle à la serveuse.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, fit la jeune rousse. Tu sais que je ne raterais jamais une occasion de voir ton joli minois à mon comptoir.

La petite brune ne releva pas la remarque et s asseye à côté du blond.

\- J en déduit que ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Depuis le début, on s'est mal compris lui et moi !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est sorti avec Seth pour m oublier putain !

\- Attends...quoi ?

\- Jacob ! Il est sorti avec Seth parce qu'il pensait que je ne m'intéressais pas à lui !

\- Tu parles d'un langage de sourd...

\- Je n'ai même pas vu qu'il s'intéressait à moi...se lamenta le blond.

\- L'amour rend aveugle Jazz. J'étais prête à ne rien dire à Bella à propos de mes sentiments pour elle. Tant qu'elle était mon amie, ça m'était égal.

\- Qu est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis alors ?

\- Edward... le simple fait qu'il puisse la rendre heureuse et pas moi, ça m'a rendue dingue ! Et puis, mon petit frère m'a dit d'aller lui parler, chose que j'ai faite. Et ça fait trois mois que je suis sur un nuage. Ça va se tasser avec Jacob, laissez-vous du temps.

\- Ouais...marmonna le blond.

\- Bon, fit Alice en quittant son tabouret. Je n'ai pas laissé ma femme en plan à moitié nue pour te voir te bourrer la gueule... alors debout ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison, cuver ce que tu as bu et demain matin, tu vas trouver Jacob et tu lui donne le meilleur baiser de sa vie !

\- Et s'il me repousse ?

\- Alors c'est un abruti !

Attrapant le blouson du blond, elle le força à se lever.

\- Kate, tu notes ce qu'il te doit, je passerais régler sa note demain, fit-elle à la serveuse.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, fit la rousse. Ça veut dire que tu reviens me voir demain ?

\- Je reviendrais juste régler les dettes de mon meilleur ami. Si tu espérais autre chose...

\- En fait j espérait que tu en profiterais pour me laisser mon numéro.

Cette phrase fit rire Jasper.

\- Tu as aucune chance ma grande, elle a une certaine brune dans la peau lui dit-il.

* * *

 **Même si je manque d'avis, je continue à publier.**

 **Une suite bientôt ?**

 **Bises !**


	14. On est plus forte que ça

Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes passèrent la porte de la villa. Alice aida son meilleur ami à gagner sa chambre avant de se diriger vers la sienne. Elle sourit en trouvant Bella endormie, lovée avec son oreiller contre elle. La petite brune retira ses chaussures et se glissa contre elle.

\- Tout va bien avec Jazz ? Fit Bella à moitié endormie.

\- Oh il aura une belle gueule de bois demain mais sinon, ça va.

\- D accord...

Alice esquissa un sourire et attira sa compagne contre elle.

\- Voleuse, souffla-t-elle.

\- Mhhhh protesta-t-elle. Il sent comme toi...

\- Tu veux mon t shirt peut être ?

\- Naaaannn, fit Bella en enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller.

Alice en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou et caresser l arrondit de ces fesses.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Bella ne répondit pas et laissa la jeune femme déposer des baisers çà et là.

\- Je crève d envie de te faire l'amour...

\- Je sais... murmura Bella.

La petite brune aventura sa main à nouveau valide entre ces cuisses.

\- J'ai besoin d'exercice que mon père ait dit.

Bella esquissa un sourire, prête à se laisser convaincre.

\- Bébééé protesta-t-elle quand les caresses de la petite brune se firent plus appuyée.

\- Je m'en fou, gémit-elle. Je te veux...

Elle ondula contre son bassin et lui mordilla l'oreille avec tendresse alors qu'elle jouait maintenant avec le bord de son boxer.

\- Naaaannn, c'est pas bien...

Alice soupira de frustration et stoppa son geste.

\- Je déteste mère nature !

Cette phrase fit rire Bella.

\- Je croyais que tu étais capable de me garder dans tes bras ? Fit-elle.

\- J'en suis capable. Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais envie.

Bella se lova un peu plus contre elle et soupira de bien être en entremêlant leurs jambes.

\- Tu es morte de fatigue, constata la petite brune.

\- Naaaan, je...attends...

Faisant mine de redresser, Bella fut stoppé dans son geste.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligée de faire l'amour toutes les nuits tu sais ?

\- Mais...j'ai envie...et toi aussi ...

\- Tu dors à moitié, s amusa Alice.

Bella se laisse retomber dans le lit.

\- Dors mon amour, tu es crevée.

\- C'est toi qui m'épuises presque toutes les nuits

\- Hé mais je ne t'aie jamais entendue te plaindre.

\- Je ne me plaint pas...j'ai du mal à tenir la cadence.

\- Tu trouves qu'...

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! L interrompit Bella. La c est juste pas possible...

\- Bon se renfrogna Alice en se callant contre sa compagne.

\- Soit patiente bébé, ça ne dure jamais longtemps tu sais bien...

.

Assise tranquillement au petit café qui faisait le coin non loin du lycée, Bella attendait patiemment que sa compagne la rejoigne après son dernier cours qu'elles n'avaient pas en commun. Plongée le nez dans son livre, elle fut surprise lorsqu' une jeune femme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Tiens, fit-elle en relevant la tête. Je pensais pourtant que le message avait été clair la dernière fois ?

\- Oh mais le message était clair, oui. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais en tenir compte.

\- Sérieusement ? Fit Bella en posant son livre. Et qu'est-ce que la coach va penser de tout ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, O' et moi sommes un couple libre...

\- J'ai vu ça oui, s amusa Bella. J'ai aussi vu la gifle monumentale que tu as essuyée sur le parking.

\- O' n'aime pas que je chasse parmi ses élèves, c'est tout, fit Raven.

\- Donc en gros, vous êtes ensemble mais vous allez voir ailleurs toutes les deux ?

\- J'ai besoin de changer d'air de temps en temps, de défis. De constater que je peux encore avoir qui je veux.

\- Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos petits jeux malsains ! Je suis avec Alice et ...

\- Depuis 3 mois ! Intervient Raven. Vous n'êtes pas marié donc libre à toi de répondre ou non à mes avances.

\- Je ne compte pas y répondre, fit Bella en fourrant son livre dans son sac.

\- Mais j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, s amusa la brune.

Bella se releva et attrapa son blouson.

\- Ce petit jeu va mal finir, lui dit-elle. Alice a un tempérament de feu et...

\- Oh c'est donc ça qui te plait ? Le tempérament de feu ? Parce qu'elle a le même au lit ?

La mâchoire de Bella se décrocha à cette phrase.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle les yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas... ce que je fais au lit avec ma compagne ne regarde personne, siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas la timide avec moi, fit Raven en déposant un billet sur la table pour régler la consommation de Bella. J'ai vu ton regard la première fois ou tu m'as vue descendre de ma moto.

Bella enfila son blouson et quitta le café imité par l'autre jeune femme.

\- Il n'y avait aucun regard... je ne suis pas intéressée ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus clair qu'un non ?!

\- Je suis partageuse tu sais ? Si ton kiffe c'est les plans à trois, je peux m'en arranger lui dit Raven qui la suivait.

Cette fois le visage de Bella vira au rouge vif. Elle s'arrêta au coin de la rue et fit face à la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée ! Ni à deux, ni à trois, je suis avec Alice. Je suis fidèle ! Si ce n'est pas ton cas...

\- Il y a fidèle et s'amuser, fit Raven avec un sourire charmeur. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi. Tu dois être tellement sexy après l'orgasme.

Cette parole fut la parole de trop. Énervée par son discours, Bella gifla la brune avec force.

\- Qu est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Fit une voix que Bella ne connaissait que trop.

\- Rien...Raven allait partir...pas vrai ?

Alice arriva à leur hauteur et vit la colère dans le regard de sa compagne. Regard qui déclencha sa propre colère.

\- Je crois que Bella a été clair, fit la petite brune.

Raven esquissa un sourire et caressa sa mâchoire.

\- Elle a se tempérament là au lit aussi ? Fit-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer la colère d'Alice qui serra le poing et esquissa un geste pour cogner la brune. Geste qui fut bloqué par Bella.

\- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine...

\- Recule Bella, laisse-moi la remettre à sa place !

Mais la jeune femme s interposa entre elles.

\- S il te plait bébé, souffla-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Ne fait pas ça...

\- Bon fit Raven. Non pas que ce petit jeu ne m'amuse pas mais, je dois passer prendre O'.

\- Dégage de ma vue ! Siffla Alice.

\- Isabella, tu as ma carte, fit la jeune femme avant de traverser la route.

Alice du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas suivre l'autre brune pour mettre les choses aux claires.

\- Ça dure depuis longtemps ?!

\- Depuis le début... elle s'imagine que je suis intéressée. Qu il pourrait se passer quelques choses entre nous malgré que je sois avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ? Je croyais que son petit jeu était fini !

\- Tu sais que c'est tout ce qu'elle cherche ? Foutre la merde entre nous...

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je me serais dépêchée !

\- Et ça aurait changer quoi ? Tu lui aurais aussi mis ta main dans la figure ? La violence ne résout pas tout Alice.

La petite brune frissonna à son nom complet, savoir que Bella l'appelait ainsi étais en général mauvais signe.

\- La situation c est apaisée avec Edward. Il nous fiche la paix, il change de pièce quand je suis chez toi...

\- La en l'occurrence elle te veut carrément dans son lit !

Les quelques passant autour d'elles stoppèrent leurs conversations à cette phrase. Bella entraîna Alice à l'écart.

\- Elle ne m'aura pas d'accord ? Elle peut tenter ce qu'elle veut, je ne suis pas intéressée !

\- J'ai peur de te perdre ! Siffla Alice.

Bella prit tendrement sa main pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Je suis avec toi bébé. Ce que nous avons toute les deux, ça compte pour moi.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire et saisit doucement le visage de Bella entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Le jour où tu me proposes de voir d'autres personnes...

Bella eu un petit rire amer.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas...

Alice posa tendrement son front contre le sien.

\- Tu arrives toujours à m apaisés. Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, fit Bella avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Je vais en parler avec la coach fit la petite brune. Ça ne peut plus durer...

\- Sans te mettre en colère d'accord ? Tu es la personne la plus douce que je connaisse. Je déteste te voir en colère.

\- Je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse essayer de nous séparer.

\- On est plus forte que ça.

Alice esquissa un plus grand sourire et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres.

.

* * *

 **Bon ok, Raven est une connasse non ?**

 **Sorry ^^ mdrrr :p**

 **la suite ou non ?**

 **ps: aie-je besoin de vous faire un dessin pour le refus de Bella ? ^^**


	15. La liste

Garant sa voiture devant la maison des Swan comme à son habitude, Alice fut surprise de ne pas trouver la voiture de sa compagne. Elle attrapa son sac et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

\- Bonsoir Charlie, lança-t-elle en entrant.

Le moustachu était dans la cuisine et finissait de préparer sa gamelle pour le lendemain.

\- Alice, fit l'homme en souriant alors qu'ils se faisaient la bise. Il aura fallu du temps mais tu y es arrivée.

\- Haaa les habitudes sont tenaces mais j'essayerais de continuer comme ça.

\- Il t'auras fallu combien de temps...trois mois ? Depuis que toi et Bella êtes ensembles.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, il était rare d'entendre le chef Swan les appeler un couple.

\- Belle n'est pas là ?

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Elle est partie à la supérette. Elle m'a interdit d'aller demain à la pêche sans lunettes de soleil digne de ce nom. J'ai perdu les miennes la semaine passée.

\- Oh je vois, fit la brune en souriant. Bella tenait donc de son père son côté tête en l'air pensa-t-elle.

\- Elle est partie il y a un quart d'heure, si tu veux monter tes affaires, elle a dit que tu fasses comme chez toi.

La petite brune fila vers l'entrée, attrapa son sac et se rendit dans la chambre de sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'y trouver seule, aussi, elle préféra ne rien déranger et s assit sur son lit pour l'attendre. Sur ledit lit se trouvait une pile de cahier et un t shirt tout chiffonner.

Alice attrapa le vêtement et le mit dans le panier à linge avant d'attraper la pile de cahier d ou s'échappa une feuille pliée en deux. Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme la déplia et ne put retenir son sourire en en lisant le contenu.

\- Hey, fit Bella en entrant.

Alice releva ses yeux de la feuille qui l'avait distraite.

\- Hey, répondit-elle en souriant.

Bella retira son gilet et traversa la pièce pour embrasser sa compagne.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je viens de monter.

\- Tu lisais quoi ? S informa Bella les sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle se redressait.

\- Une liste apparemment, fit Alice avec un sourire amusée.

Bella vira au rouge à cette phrase.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé trouver ça...

\- Au contraire, je trouvais ça très instructif. Un ascenseur hein ?

La petite brune se mordilla la lèvre et retourna à sa lecture.

\- Je...commença Bella.

\- Si j'avais su que tu avais vraiment fait une liste, j'aurais fait la mienne.

\- C'était juste comme ça...

\- Mais tu en as barré ! Fit Alice amusée. Sous la douche et après un bain de minuit.

Bella tenta de récupérer sa liste mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de la petite brune qui esquiva son geste.

\- J'aime beaucoup le numéro trois et le numéro un aussi.

\- Mon dieu c'est gênant... fit Bella qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Hey, fit Alice en quittant sa place. C'est quelques choses dont il est important de parler lui dit-elle en s'asseyant devant elle.

\- J'ai écrit ça un soir ou tu ne dormais pas la...je…tu me manquais...j'avais envie de toi alors j'ai comblé ma frustration en imaginant.

Alice ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Et tu nous imagines faire l'amour dans ma voiture ? S amusa-t-elle.

\- Ça doit être les sièges en cuir...je trouve ça...

\- Excitant ? Proposa la petite brune.

\- C'est gênant ! S'exclama Bella.

Alors qu'elle voulait se lever, la jeune femme devant elle l en empêcha.

\- Le numéro trois est facilement réalisable, lui dit-elle.

\- Le numéro trois ? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

\- Dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement, lu Alice.

\- Ha...Facilement ?

\- Tiens, ça t intéresse d'un coup ? S amusa la petite brune.

Alice ne put retenir son rire et reprit sa lecture.

\- Le numéro deux par contre...

\- Non mais j'ai écrit ça comme ça...

\- J'ignorais que c'était ton truc.

\- Je n'en sais rien... j'ai écrit ça sans y réfléchir.

\- Tu vas garder des marques, lui dit-elle.

\- Des marques ? Mais...attends tu as déjà essayé ?!

\- Non, fit la petite brune. Mais je te connais, quand on fait l'amour, tu gesticules dans tous les sens. Tu vas te blesser sur des menottes. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que Charlie apprécie qu'elles servent à ça...

\- Mon dieu, fit Bella en se levant d'un bond pour se jeter sur son lit ou elle enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

Elle fut vite rejointe par Alice qui se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Je te promet de tout faire pour réaliser le numéro un le plus rapidement possible.

Bella ne put retenir son frisson et laissa la jeune femme la retourner.

\- Alors comme ça, ton fantasme numéro un est de faire l'amour sur la plage ?

\- Ça doit être mon côté romantique...

La jeune femme se pencha vers sa compagne et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- On va remédier à barrer ce point numéro un alors, lui dit-elle.

\- Et le numéro 4...

Alice ne put retenir son sourire devant la soudaine liberté dont faisait preuve Bella.

\- Le numéro 4 ?

\- Au lycée...

\- Je croyais que tu avais écrit ça comme ça ? Pourtant on dirait que tu la connais par cœur.

\- C'est juste que...

\- Le numéro 3 implique de barrer le numéro 4, lui dit Alice en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur son corps.

\- Mais je parlais d'un autre endroit du lycée...

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- La salle de retenue... c'est toi qui avais suggéré l'idée.

Le sourire sur le visage de la plus petite des deux jeunes femmes ne fit que s'agrandir.

\- Ôte moi ce sourire de ton visage, souffla Bella en se relevant.

\- Quel sourire ? Fit faussement la jeune femme.

\- Ce petit sourire fier que tu as au coin des lèvres.

\- J'aime le fait que tu oses me parler de tout.

\- Tu es ma petite amie, bien sûr que j'ose te parler de tout.

Alice se pencha et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu as eu l'occasion de voir la coach Blake ?

\- Non...quand je suis sortie de mon cours de graphisme, on l'attendait sur le parking.

\- Elle t a vue ?

\- Qui ça, Reyes ? Si elle m'avait vue, elle s'en serait souvenue crois moi.

\- Lillyyyy protesta Bella.

\- Écoute ça me rend dingue que cette meuf ait décidé de faire je ne sais quel plan avec toi. Elle te court après et...

\- Tu ne supportes pas un peu de compétitions ? L interrompit Bella.

\- De la compétition ? Tu es déjà mienne, fit Alice.

Bella saisit doucement le menton de la brunette pour capturer son regard.

\- Tu es ma première en tout bébé. C'est toi qui m'as ...

Alice frissonna en se remémorant leurs première fois et l'instant où elle l'avait de déflorée.

\- N oublie jamais ça, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Et après ce genre de déclaration tu voudrais que je ne fasse rien ? Tu viens de m embraser entièrement là, souffla Alice d'une voix rauque. Ne dit pas que tu n arrives pas à suivre la cadence si tu m'allumes complètement.

\- Peut être que c'était voulu ? Suggéra Bella. Peut-être que j'ai pensé à ce soir toute la journée ? Cinq jours sans entendre ton souffle erratique à mon oreille, c'est bien trop long.

Bella scella ses lèvres à celle de la petite brune et fit remonter elle-même son haut. Elle rompit le baiser pour s'en débarrasser.

\- Tu as lu le numéro 5 ?

\- Le numéro...5 ? Fit Alice.

\- Faire l'amour sous la douche alors que Charlie est dans la maison.

Alice se mordit les lèvres avec envie et gémit d'anticipation.

\- Tu as 5 min pour me rejoindre, fit Bella en se levant. Ou je commence sans toi !

La jeune femme se leva à la hâte de son lit laissant la petite brune en plan. Celle-ci esquissa un large sourire charmeur et quitta le lit à son tour pour rejoindre la brune sous la douche.

.

Le lundi suivant après son entraînement, Alice attendait patiemment la coach à la sortie du gymnase. Elle était adossée près des doubles portes afin de ne pas la louper.

\- Coach Blake ! Lança-t-elle en la voyant sortir.

\- Miss Cullen... un souci ?

\- Je vous aie déjà dit de m'appeler Alice.

\- C'est vrai mais les habitudes sont tenaces.

\- Tiens on ne vient pas vous cherchez aujourd'hui ?

\- Raven a du travail au garage...et puis...en quoi a vie privée vous concerne-t-elle ?

\- Pourtant quand il s'agit de ma vie privée...

\- Écouter, Rae et moi sommes un couple libre et...

\- Ha ça j'ai vu, la gifle monumentale que vous lui avez mise l'autre jour ne m'a pas échappée. Ça ne l'empêche pas de courir après ma femme

\- Raven a toujours aimé l'interdit...

\- Et le fait qu'elle drague Bella sous vos yeux, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Nous en avons parler et elle m'a juré qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était élève ici.

\- Bien suuuuurrre, fit Alice en riant.

\- Écouter Alice, fit Octavia en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. J'en ai parlé avec elle, fin de l'histoire. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- C'est drôle parce qu'avant hier quand elle la draguait au bar, elle n'avait pas l'air d'en tenir compte.

Cette révélation sonna complètement la coach.

\- Avant...avant hier ? Elle est passée me prendre et nous avons...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle vous a fait l'amour comme au début ? Comme si vous étiez à nouveau deux adolescentes qui viennent de découvrir leurs sexualités ? C'est uniquement parce que Bella l a éconduite.

\- Je ne...je ne vous crois pas.

\- J'ai essayé de mettre votre petite amie en garde mais rien n'y fait. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur Bella et ça ne me convient pas. Bella est ma compagne.

\- Vous l'aimez ?

\- Plus que ma vie, fit Alice.

\- J'aime Raven de la même manière. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Elle a toujours eu besoin de défis. De se prouver qu'elle pouvait toujours plaire.

\- Si elle pouvait s'intéresser à une autre femme que la mienne...

Tandis qu'elle discutait, le portable d'Alice vibra dans sa poche.

\- Écouter, j'ai été gentille jusqu'à maintenant, par respect pour Bella et parce que vous êtes ma coach mais la prochaine fois...

\- C'est une menace ? Fit Octavia.

\- Juste un conseil. Quand il s'agit de Bella, j'ai tendance à ne plus me contrôler. La jalousie me joue souvent de sale tour. Je vous apprécie coach. Nous ne sommes pas fort différentes dans le fond. Vous aimez Raven au moins autant que j'aime Bella. Parlez lui, tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu.

La petite brune sortit son téléphone de sa poche et y lu le sms de son meilleur ami avant de sourire.

.

Un peu plus d'une demie heure plus tard suite au sms qu'elle avait reçu, la jeune femme gara sa voiture devant la villa de sa famille. Elle fut surprise de voir un Pick up orange se garer à côté d'elle.

\- Hey, fit-elle en sortant de l'habitacle imité par Bella.

\- Hey, fit l'autre jeune femme.

\- Il t'as envoyé un texto à toi aussi ?

\- Ouais, ça disait. "Besoin de vous parler, urgent." Tu en sais plus ?

La petite brune attendit que sa compagne la rejoigne et lui tendit la main.

\- Je sais qu'il devait voir Jacob... il ne m'avait pas dit quand.

Elle attira Bella à elle et vint l'embrasser.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux tout ça.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent mains dans la main vers l'entrée.

\- J'ai parlé avec la coach, fit Alice.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Je pense qu'elle souffre beaucoup de cette histoire de couple libre...je crois même qu'elle n'est-elle même jamais allée voir ailleurs...

\- Qu est ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- La vérité. Que sa femme voulait la mienne et que ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée.

\- Et tu es...

\- Restée calme ? Suggéra Alice. J'ai peut-être un peu haussé le ton mais si tu veux savoir si je m'en suis prise physiquement à elle. Alors la réponse est non.

\- Tant mieux.

\- J'ai décidé dorénavant que mes mains ne serviront que pour le volley et pour faire l'amour à ma femme.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre à cette phrase et empêcha la petite brune de franchir la porte.

\- Redis le... souffla-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce que tu viens de dire...

\- Oh que mes mains ne serviront qu'à combler ma petite amie ? Je peux te le redire encore si tu veux.

Sans crier garer, Bella attira Alice à elle pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Leurs langues se battirent un instant, cherchant à dominer. Ce fut le grognement rauque de Bella qui fit baisser sa garde à Alice qui la laissa mener la danse.

\- Ne dis plus ça quand nous ne sommes pas seules, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres. Ou je te ferais tenir parole.

Alice ne put retenir le sourire carnassier qui étira ses lèvres.

\- J'aime quand vous êtes joueuse Miss Swan.

\- J'aime quand vous jouez avec moi, Miss Cullen.

Bella lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu et rentra dans la villa. Elle fut vite suivie par la petite brune. Elles se rendirent ensemble au salon.

\- Tu voulais nous voir petit frère ? Fit-elle au blond qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- Ouais...je... sais pas par où commencer...

\- Par le début peut-être ? Suggéra Alice. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans le divan, elle attira Bella sur ses genoux.

\- Je...on...j'ai embrassé Jake...

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Alice.

* * *

 **Bon c'est vilain de couper la :p mais si je veux que vous continuiez à lire :p**

 **Mouahaha :D**

 **Merci à celles qui laissent des review :) ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage.**

 **A très vite :D :p**


	16. Un moment de détente

**Réponse aux review:**

 **Marine** : Désolée de te faire languir :p Mais il faut bien un peu de suspens non ? :D Il se peut qu'elles vont tout faire pour la réaliser :p

 **Guest:** Une des meilleures ? C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas ^^ C'est juste que plus personnes n'écrit sur ce pairing ^^

 **MissHarpie:** Merci :D Contente que la liste te plaise :p Et merci pour le passage entre Alice et O' :)

.

.

* * *

\- Ou pas...il n'a pas répondu à mon baiser...

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, assura Bella. Tu l'as juste surpris.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il ne voit plus d'avenir pour nous et que...

\- Écoute Jasper, Alice m'a raconté votre passé à tous les deux. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous vous étiez dit les choses. Jacob ne serait pas aller vers Seth si tu lui avais parler de tes sentiments. Tout comme je ne serais pas allée vers Alice si tu ne m'avais pas fait réalisée à quel point elle m'attirait.

La petite brune qui se trouvait derrière elle, déposa un baiser sur son épaule et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que vous parliez.

\- C'est facile pour toi... moi je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les mots.

\- Alors laisse parler ton cœur Jazz, intervint la petite brune. N'aie pas peur du ridicule et parles lui ouvertement.

Le blond se pris la tête entre les mains.

\- Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me repousse...ne pas savoir, c'est pire que le reste.

\- Qu est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'allais à ma voiture après les cours. Je l'ai vu traversé le parking, la capuche de son blouson sur la tête. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées... il est arrivé à ma hauteur, m'a souri...et il est passé devant moi.

\- Aoutch...fit la brune.

\- J'ai cru que mon cœur se brisait en mile morceau... alors quand je l'ai vu s éloigné, je l'ai rattrapé et je l'ai embrassé...

Le jeune homme se redressa.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû ?

\- Je pense que tu as bien fait, lui dit Bella. Au moins il sait de quoi il retourne.

\- Ouais...

\- Bon fit Alice après un moment de silence. Si on sortait ce soir ? On pourrait aller boire un verre tous les trois...

\- Et encore tenir la chandelle ? L interrompit le blond.

\- Je te promet qu'on se tiendra. Pas de pelotage en public.

\- Ouais... je te connais quand tu as quelques verres dans le nez. La dernière fois c'était limite si tu n'allais pas te taper cette brune sur le billard !

Alice se figea à cette remarque du jeune homme, elle appréhendait la réaction de Bella.

\- Désolé ! Fit-il. Je...

\- Ça ne fait rien, lui assura Bella. Je sais qu'Alice a connu d'autres femmes avant moi.

\- Ça ne comptait pas, souffla la jeune femme. Tu es la plus importante.

\- Et puis...j'étais déjà au courant pour cette Alex.

\- Ha c'était donc ça son prénom ? Fit le blond. Je me souviens juste l'avoir vue se sauver le matin.

\- Jaaaaazzz ! S'exclama Alice.

\- Non non, ce n'est rien, assura Bella.

\- Je vais vous laisser deux minutes...

Le blond leurs adressa un sourire gêné tandis qu'il les laissait seules. La petite brune fit pivoter Bella vers elle.

\- C'était il y a longtemps...je... ça ne comptait pas.

\- Je sais, la rassura Bella.

\- Jasper devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire parfois !

Bella saisit doucement le menton de la petite brune pour capturer son regard.

\- Est ce que vous...dans ton lit ?

\- Tu es la seule à être venue dans mon lit...c'était juste un soir. On a fini dans la salle de jeu au premier, sur le sofa. J'étais trop saoule pour aller dans ma chambre...

Bella soupira de soulagement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu es la seule à qui j'ai fait l'amour Isabella. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'autres avant toi...mais c'était purement physique, avoua Alice.

Bella ne put retenir son sourire fière et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Alors n'en parlons plus d'accord ? Tu as eu un passé avant moi, tout comme j'en aie eu un. Fin du chapitre. Maintenant c'est toi et moi.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Alice. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pété une casse...

\- Je te connais bébé. C'est arrivé un soir, fin de l'histoire.

La petite brune posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne te mérite pas... souffla-t-elle.

\- Dommage, fit Bella. Il fallait y penser avant de me rendre accro à toi.

Alice ne put retenir son sourire fière.

\- Accro hein ?

\- Et plus encore. Je pourrais plus me passer de ton sourire, de tes baisers, de tes mains sur mon corps.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la petite brune fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et la colla à elle en soupirant de bonheur.

\- Nan nan, fit Bella en rompant le baiser.

\- Quoiiiii ? Protesta Alice.

\- Tu es à deux doigts de m allonger dans ce canapé.

\- Humphhh, fit la petite brune. Voilà un lieu à ajouter à ta liste. Au salon de la villa.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seules.

Sans tenir compte de la remarque de Bella, Alice l entraîna en position allongée.

\- Tu me rends dingue, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Bella eu un mal fou à la repoussée.

\- Bébé...

Alice déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou et y laissa une trace humide.

\- On dirait que tout va bien ici, fit Jasper en revenant au salon.

Les deux jeunes femmes prisent en fautent se relevèrent.

\- Désolée... fit Bella en rajustant son haut.

Alice ne put retenir son rire devant le regard gêné de Bella.

\- Ne sois pas gênée, j'ai déjà trouvé Jasper dans des situations pire que celle-ci.

\- Ouais, fit le blond. Enfin là je m'inquiétais du silence apparent...

\- Deux minutes de plus et elle se laissait convaincre, fit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Hé ! Vous savez que je suis là ? Intervint la concernée.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, leurs dit le blond gêné.

\- C est déjà oublié, lui dit Alice.

\- J'ai vu ça, s amusa le blond.

\- Bon ! On va le boire ce verre ?

.

Une heure plus tard, les trois jeunes étaient assis à une table au fond dans un petit bar non loin de l'avenue principale de Port Angeles.

\- Le mojito ? Fit la serveuse en arrivant.

\- Pour moi, fit Bella.

\- Le Cuba libre, c'est pour le jeune homme. Et le Daiquiri, pour la jolie brune.

La serveuse posa son verre devant Alice et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Je repasse tout à l'heure pour voir si vous n'avez besoin de rien.

Le regard assassin de Bella fit rire Jasper.

\- Sois pas jalouse Bella. Alice est dingue de toi.

La concernée récupéra sa main sur sa cuisse et entrelaça leurs doigts tandis que Jasper sifflait une bonne rasade de son verre.

\- Ça vous dit une partie de fléchettes ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Mieux vaut éviter pour moi, fit Bella.

\- J'arrive, lui dit Alice. Tu restes la ?

\- Je t'attends là.

La petite brune se pencha vers elle et l embrassa avec tendresse avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami tandis que le portable de Bella vibrait dans sa poche. Elle sourit en y lissant un sms d'Angela.

.

Une fois la partie finie, Alice regagna la banquette ou l'attendait toujours Bella. Celle-ci était collée à son téléphone.

\- Hum hum ? Fit-elle en s éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Excuse-moi, fit Bella en déposant son téléphone. Tu ne joues plus ?

\- Je déteste perdre...

\- J'ai remarqué ça, s amusa Bella en sirotant son verre sous le regard charmeur de la brunette.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Alice en la regardant.

\- Merci, fit Bella en souriant.

\- Jazz à l'air de passer un bon moment, lui indiqua-t-elle en désignant le blond en train de jouer aux fléchettes avec un grand brun.

\- Tu crois que ...

\- Je vous sers autre chose ? Intervint la serveuse en arrivant.

\- Pas pour moi, fit Alice. Je suis le Bob* ce soir.

\- Et pour vous mademoiselle ?

\- La même chose s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse déposa une assiette de charcuterie sur la table.

\- C'est la maison qui offre, fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Tandis qu'elle ramassait le verre vide de Bella, celle-ci posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

\- Si on dansait ?

\- Tu danses ? S amusa la brune.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Désinhibé grâce à l'alcool qu'elle ne consommait pas souvent, la jeune femme prit la main de sa compagne et l entraîna sur la petite piste où se trouvait quelques personnes.

Rapidement, elle attira la brunette à elle et remua au rythme de la musique.

 **** Beyoncé - Crazy in love- 50 shades of grey****

Bella se laissait porter par la musique, l'alcool aidant, elle se colla dos à la brune et fit onduler ses fesses contre son bassin.

\- God, gémit Alice en la regardant danser.

La jeune femme se retourna et saisit un peu brutalement la brunette par la nuque pour l'attirer à elle et effleurer ces lèvres.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Souffla Alice dont le rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

\- Moi je joue ? Fit-elle.

\- C'est l'alcool qui te fait cet effet ?

\- L'alcool et cette chemise bleue que tu portes. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais te voir en chemises ? Ça dessine ton corps à la perfection.

La petite brune fut amusée par l'audace dans la voix de sa compagne.

\- Tu me rend dingue, souffla-t-elle en sentant les mains de Bella se diriger vers l'arrondit de ses fesses.

La jeune femme ne put retenir son sourire charmeur et jeta un œil par au-dessus de l'épaule de la brune.

\- Jazz a l'air occupé, fit-elle en désignant le jeune homme en grande conversation avec le grand brun des fléchettes.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Proposa Alice.

\- On vient d'arriver...

\- Alors arrête de m allumer...

Le sourire aux lèvres de Bella s étira encore plus. Elle colla la brunette à elle et effleura ces lèvres.

\- Sur ma liste... il y avait le numéro 7.

\- Le numéro 7 ? Fit la petite brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans un lieu public...

Alice se mordit la lèvre et prit la main de sa compagne pour l'entraîner avec elle.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà ? Fit la serveuse qu'elles croisèrent en route.

Sans lui répondre, la petite brune passa devant elle et guida Bella vers les toilettes. Une fois dans la pièce, elle la colla au lavabo et s'empara de ces lèvres en gémissant d'envie.

Rapidement, les choses dérapèrent, Bella fit sauter un à un les boutons à pression de la chemise de la brunette et soupira de bonheur en la voyant en soutiens à gorge devant elle. Prise d'un éclair de lucidité, elle prit la main d'Alice et l entraîna vers une cabine ou elle la fit s'asseoir avant de se glisser à califourchon sur elle.

\- Tu m'as allumée toute la soirée, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

\- J'ai fait ça ? Fit Alice.

\- Tout à l'heure dans le canapé. Puis en dansant contre moi.

\- La c est toi qui m'a allumée...

\- Il fallait bien faire comprendre à cette serveuse que tu es prises.

Cette phrase fit rire la brune.

\- Jalouse miss Swan ?

\- Un peu...

Elle prit doucement son visage entre ces mains.

\- Je ne regarde que toi mon amour, fit Alice avec sincérité.

Rassurée par ces paroles, Bella scella leurs lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Et si on…on nous entends ?

\- Rien à foutre !

Faisant preuve d'urgence, Bella se pencha vers la brune et libéra son sein droit de sa prison de tissu pour l'engloutir goulûment. Alice gémit en la regardant faire et empoigna ces fesses avec envie.

\- Putaiiin, gémit-elle.

Voir Bella assise sur elle, les cheveux en bataille entrain de suçoter avidement sa poitrine, la rendait dingue. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser et détacher la ceinture de son jean slim et de la pénétrer de deux doigts. Elle gémit de bonheur en constant l'humidité entre ces cuisses.

\- Tu es...tu es trempée, gémit-elle.

\- C est ta faute...je...

Alice donna un coup de bassin contre elle et approfondit sa caresse.

\- Tu disais ?

Incapable de finir sa phrase, Bella se laissa guidée par la brunette qui accéléra la cadence. Elle s'accrocha à la nuque de sa compagne donnant un rythme à ses hanches. Alice se délectait de voir Bella prendre du plaisir. Elle accompagnait ses vas et viens en elle bien que la position commençât à lui donner mal au poignet, peu lui importait hormis le plaisir de sa compagne.

Il était rare que Bella se laisse aller de la sorte alors, l'alcool aidant, elle était bien décidée à en profiter. Les gémissements de Bella commençaient à se faire plus rapprochés, elle se mordillait les lèvres avec envie.

\- Chhuuuut, souffla Alice. On va t entendre...

\- Tant pis ! Gémit Bella. Je suis si...si proche...

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière tandis qu'Alice vient faire courir sa langue dans son cou. Elle donna un coup de rein plus vif que les autres déclenchant l'orgasme de Bella. Celle-ci gémit de libération et soupira le prénom d'Alice.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- À...à merveille, souffla Bella en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je crois que j'aimerais toujours te voir venir. Tu es si...si désirable.

Bella esquissa un sourire et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Désolée, souffla t-elle. J'avais...j'avais envie...

\- Ha oui ? S amusa Alice. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Bella rit à son tour et vint l'embrasser avec envie avant de se retirer de ses genoux Alice du la rattraper tant ses jambes en tremblait.

\- A ce point la ? Fit elle amusée.

\- C est ta faute aussi...

Le sourire d Alice s étira encore plus, elle colla sa compagne dos à la porte des toilettes et l embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu pourras barrer ce numéro la aussi, soupira t elle à son oreille.

Bella pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

\- Tu me rends dingue. J ai encore envie de toi, souffla la petite brune.

La main droite de Bella remonta jouer avec ces cheveux court tandis que l autre se glissait sur sa poitrine avec laquelle elle joua un moment.

\- St...stop.. fit Alice. Ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

\- Tu...tu n as pas envie ? Souffla Bella.

\- Bon dieu si ! J ai encore envie de toi. Mais si je continue... je vais te faire crier. Et nous ne sommes pas seules...

\- Jazz va se demander ou on est passé...

Alice grogna de frustration.

\- Ce n est que partie remise, souffla Bella en reboutonnant le chemisier de la petite brune. Contrainte et forcée, les deux jeunes femmes se rhabillèrent correctement et quittèrent les toilettes un large sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

 **Oulaaaa :p c'était caliente :p**

 **ça vous a plus ?**

 **Bella se lâche de plus en plus en compagnie d'Alice :D**

 **qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **A bientôt :D**

* : expression qui signifie que c'est elle qui reste sobre


	17. Proposition indécente

Un peu plus tard, le temps que Bella retrouva une respiration normale, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent main dans la main à leur table. Elles furent surprises de ne pas y trouver Jasper.

\- Merde vous étiez où ? Fit le blond en arrivant.

\- Euh...commença Bella.

\- Ça va j'ai compris... le regard d'Alice en dit long.

La petite brune laissa échapper un rire malicieux.

\- Désolée, s excusa-t-elle amusée.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, la porte du bar s'ouvrit laissant entrer Jacob en compagnie de plusieurs de ses amis.

\- Va le voir, l encouragea son amie.

\- Pour faire quoi ? Me faire jeter une fois de plus ?

\- Mettre les choses au clair entre vous...

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de renoncer. On rentre ? Proposa-t-il

\- Si tu veux, concéda la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent leurs amis vers la sortie.

\- Hé Jasper ! Fit une voix masculine.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Quil lui adresser un sourire.

\- Viens boire un verre avec nous !

\- Vas-y ! L encouragea Alice.

\- Et vous alors ?

\- On va rentrer nous, lui dit la brune. On a une soirée à terminer.

La jeune femme lia sa main à celle de sa compagne et lui adressa un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ça ira pour rentrer ?

\- Je suis un grand garçon 'Lice

\- Okayyy alors. Tu viens mon amour ?

L'autre brune lui adressa un sourire et suivit sa compagne vers la sortie.

.

Le lendemain matin, Bella s éveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Elle chercha instantanément la présence de sa brune dans le lit. Ne trouvant qu'un lit froid, elle se redressa lentement et la vis à l opposée du lit, son carnet croquis sur les genoux.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hey, répondit la brune.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais si loin de moi ? Reviens te coucher...

La petite brune ne put retenir son sourire et déposa son carnet sur la table de nuit avant de se glisser à nouveau sous les draps. Instantanément, Bella vint se blottir contre elle et entremêla leurs jambes en soupirant de bonheur.

\- J'aime commencer la journée comme ça, fit-elle.

Alice déposa un baiser sur son front et glissa une main sous son t shirt pour profiter de la douceur de sa peau.

\- Ça va la tête ?

\- Ça va, fit Bella. Je vais prendre une aspirine et ça ira mieux.

La petite brune ne put retenir son rire.

\- Tu as bu deux verres. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool.

\- Gnia gnia gnia, grogna Bella en prenant le t shirt d'Alice pour le porter à son nez.

\- Il va falloir vous lever miss Swan...

\- Naaaan, protesta-t-elle. Je suis bien la...

\- Peut-être mais j'ai entraînement tout à l'heure.

\- Je te dispense d'entraînement. Reste à t entraîner avec moi.

\- Serais ce une proposition indécente miss Swan ?

\- C en est une oui, souffla Bella en se redressant pour venir l'embrasser.

La brune qui avait initié le baiser gémit de bonheur contre ces lèvres.

\- Mais c'est qu'on devient insatiable Miss Swan.

\- C est ta faute aussi ! Tu es beaucoup trop désirable pour ma santé mentale.

Le rire cristallin Alice inonda la chambre tandis que Bella vint se glisser au-dessus d'elle.

\- Bellaaaa, protesta la petite brune tandis que la jeune femme retirait son haut.

\- Quoiii ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Bella colla son buste contre sa poitrine et vint l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Bella je... s'il te plait...

Alice du faire un effort surhumain pour se redresser et repousser Bella.

\- Je dois vraiment filer...

La jeune femme grogna de mécontentement et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

\- Ne m'en veux pas...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas...

\- Menteuse, fit Alice. Je te promets de me rattraper, d'accord ?

\- File ! Ordonna Bella.

La petite brune se pencha vers l'autre jeune femme pour l'embrasser avant de filer se préparer.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella venait de garer sa voiture sur le parking du lycée et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que sa compagne était comme à son habitude la dernière à sortir des vestiaires. Esquissant un sourire devant cette opportunité, elle se figea en entendant deux voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ? Fit la voix énervée d'Alice.

\- Je cherchais Octavia...

\- La coach est sur le terrain !

\- Écoutez Alice...je vous dois des excuses...

La rire de la concernée retentit dans les vestiaires.

\- Des excuses ? Vous en devez surtout à votre femme et à la mienne !

\- J'ai déconné... je...O' est toute ma vie...

\- Elle vous a mis au pied du mur ?

\- Ouais...je venais m'excuser. Je ne veux pas perdre O'

\- Un souci ici ? Fit Bella en entrant.

Alice venait de terminer de boutonner son chemisier.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit-elle.

\- Bella...commença Raven.

\- J'ai tout entendu...

\- Je tenais à m'excuser. Visiblement Alice et toi ça a l'air de marcher...je cherchais juste à m'amuser. Sans me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai d'être avec O'...

\- ça ne fait rien, assura Bella.

La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire gêné avant de quitter les vestiaires. Bella, elle, se glissa dans le dos de la petite brune et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'aime, souffla en déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Alice.

\- Elle était là depuis longtemps ?

\- J'étais déjà habillée quand elle est rentrée.

\- Dommage, murmura Bella.

Alice ne put retenir son sourire et se tourna vers elle.

\- Aviez-vous une idée derrière la tête Miss Swan ?

\- Possible...

\- Mais vous êtes devenue très demandeuse Miss.

\- Désolée mais vous êtes drôlement canon Miss Cullen.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

\- Merci, souffla Bella.

\- De ?

\- De ne pas t être énervée, fit-elle en passant ses bras dans son cou.

\- Tu as une bonne influence sur moi en dirait. Et puis, elle avait l'air sincère...

\- Je pense aussi.

\- Mais je ne te cacherais pas que si elle se fait plaquer, je ne serais pas triste pour elle.

\- Je comprends.

\- Quoi que si elle se fait plaquer…elle sera à nouveau après toi !

\- Et je ne serais toujours pas intéressée.

Pour sceller ses paroles, Bella posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne.

\- Alors Miss Swan, on avait en tête de barrer le numéro 3 de sa liste ? Fit Alice amusée.

\- Je sais que tu es souvent dans les dernières alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

La petite brune ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Et si quelqu'un entre ?

Bella se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et mis le verrou sur la porte.

\- Problème réglé.

\- Vous êtes un démon Miss Swan.

\- Un démon qui a envie de sa femme.

Pour accompagner ses dires, elle poussa la petite brune et la força à s'asseoir venant se glisser à califourchon sur elle. Elle l embrassa avec envie, jouant avec ces cheveux court et rebelle.

\- Tu me rend dingue... souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

D'un geste, elle fit sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise noire.

\- Hey protesta-t-elle. Qu est ce que je vais mettre moi maintenant ?

\- Rien du tout la tout de suite, fit Bella avec un sourire gourmand.

Alice se mordilla la lèvre avec envie et fit remonter ses mains le long de ces cuisses avant de s'aventurer à jouer avec son haut et de lui retirer. En peu de temps, elle avait retiré tous les vêtements inutiles de Bella qui ne se trouvait plus qu'en boxer et en soutiens à gorge sur ces genoux.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle devant le regard de la petite brune.

\- Ça va...c'est juste que...tu es tellement belle comme ça.

\- Comme ça ? Fit Bella.

\- Les cheveux détachés, en sous-vêtements sur mes genoux...

Avec un sourire, Bella fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière.

\- Comme ça ? Proposa-t-elle.

La petite brune gémit de satisfaction et fit sauter son soutien à gorge d'un mouvement habile de la main droite avant de venir poser sa bouche sur son sein droit. Elle se mit à le suçoter, le mordiller, titillant ensuite son téton du bout de sa langue tandis que Bella gémissait de bonheur et de libération.

\- Chuuuutt, souffla Alice.

\- C'est toi chuuutt ! Je...j'aimerais bien t y voir...

Alice ne put retenir son petit rire devant l'incohérence des paroles de sa petite amie et fit rouler son boxer afin de pouvoir accéder à son pubis. La jeune femme quitta ces genoux pour se dévêtir et reprit instantanément sa place avant qu'Alice ne la pénètre.

\- Humpphhhh, gémit-elle en s'accrochant à sa nuque.

Alice fit aller et venir ses doigts dans l'antre chaud de sa belle qui accompagnait ces gestes par des mouvements de bassin. Une fine pellicule de sueur glissait à présent sur le front de Bella tandis que la langue de la petite brune glissait entre ces seins. Les mouvements d'Alice se firent plus rapide, plus endiablé.

\- Bébé, gémit Bella.

\- Pas...pas tout de suite haleta-t-elle.

\- Je veux...je veux venir...je...

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans l'épaule de sa compagne qui grogna de douleur et d'envie.

Reprenant ses esprits, la petite brune retira ses doigts et empoigna Bella par la taille dans le but de la soulever.

\- Qu'est ce...qu'est ce que tu fais... gémit elle.

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, Alice la plaqua contre le mur de la douche et fit à nouveau glisser ses doigts en elle.

\- Putain, gémit-elle.

Bella avait un mal fou à retenir ses gémissements, la plupart finissait étouffer dans la gorge de la petite brune qui finit par la reposer à terre et se retirer après plusieurs vas et viens. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bella frissonna d'anticipation en voyant sa compagne s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle écarta doucement ces jambes et vient titiller son clitoris de sa langue. La main gauche de Bella vient fourrager dans ces cheveux tandis que l'autre tenait fermement son épaule. Elle gémit de plus belle lorsqu'Alice ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vais...si je crie...

Alice suçota son petit bout de chair et l aspira goulûment sous son regard brûlant. Peu de temps après, un violemment tremblements parcouru le corps de Bella tandis qu'Alice récoltait toutes les gouttes de son nectar sur sa langue.

\- Bébéeeee, gémit-elle.

Mais loin d'elle l'idée de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Alice lui fit écarter un peu plus les jambes et fit glisser sa langue dans son centre chaud. Elle gémit de bonheur en récoltant le fruit de l'orgasme de Bella sur sa langue.

\- Putainnn, gémit-t-elle.

La petite brune finit de nettoyer sa compagne et se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Numéro 3 à barrer, fit-elle en faisant glisser sa langue sur ces lèvres.

Bella ne put retenir un gémissement devant ce geste hautement érotique et la colla à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut brutal, les deux femmes cherchant à dominer. Ce fut finalement Bella qui eut l'ascendant sur Alice qui se laissa entraîner dans un baiser plus doux.

\- Je...je t'aime, gémit Bella contre sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la petite brune avant de retourner s'asseoir. On...on ferait mieux de sortir, fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On va finir par se faire enfermer dans le lycée.

\- Tant pis, lui répondit Bella en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose, Bella avait fait rouler son boxer à ses chevilles et empoigna fermement ces cuisses pour les écarter plus avant de faire glisser deux doigts dans son antre trempé.

\- Putaiiiiinn, gémit-elle. T'es trempée...

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire entrer un troisième doigt.

\- Bella je...pas si vite...

Comprenant la supplique de sa femme, elle décéléra la cadence et vint poser sa langue sur son clitoris. Elle le titilla dans le but de la rendre folle. Les gémissements de la petite brune se firent plus sonores.

\- Be...Bella je...je vais…je vais crier.

\- Crie mon amour, crie. Je veux t entendre.

Oubliant complètement l'endroit où elles étaient, les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent complètement allée. Alice gémissait sous la langue de Bella et celle-ci se régalait de son nectar. Peu de temps après, le corps de la plus petite des deux jeunes femmes s'arqua et un gros mot lui échappa de la bouche. Bella se retira après un moment et gémit de satisfaction en voyant le regard de sa compagne.

\- Qu est ce que tu es canon après l'orgasme, fit-elle en soupirant.

Alice se redressa et l attira à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres. D'habitude, Bella ne la laissait que rarement l'embrasser après ce genre de caresses mais la raison les avait quittés toutes les deux. Alors qu'elles étaient prêtes à recommencer, des coups furent porter à la porte du vestiaire.

\- Merdeeee, grogna Alice déçue.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rhabillent à la hâte. Alice fut la première prête, enfilant son gilet qu'elle ferma jusqu'en haut et libera le verrou pour se retrouver face à sa coach.

\- Alice ?

\- Oui ? Tenta-t-elle innocemment.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Est-ce que Bella et vous pourriez vous rhabiller ?

\- Bi...bien sûr répondit elle gênée. Je...on.

\- Ça restera entre nous, lui dit Octavia. J'ai été jeune aussi lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Peu de temps après, Bella et Alice se dirigèrent vers la sortie main dans la main.

\- Au fait, fit Octavia qui tenait la main de Raven dans la sienne. Merci.

Alice échangea un sourire avec sa compagne en voyant sa main liée à celle de Raven.

\- Et Miss Swan ?

\- Oui ? Fit Bella.

\- Mordre la nuque, c'est radical pour étouffer un cri. Lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne quittent le gymnase gêné.

.

* * *

 **On dirait que la liste avance bien :p**

 **Deux lemon l'un après l'autre :o**

 **Merci à ceux qui me laissent une trace de leurs passage :D**

 **A très vite :p**

 **Bises !**


	18. Bonus: Au pied du mur

***Bonus***

 **Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une suite mais bien de la conversation entre Raven et Octavia pendant que les filles sont occupées dans les vestiaires :p**

* * *

La jeune motarde passa les portes du gymnase et repéra sa compagne entrain de ranger la salle. Inspirant profondément, elle traversa la salle et s'arrêta près d'elle.

\- Bébé... commença-t-elle.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'es pas avec une conquête quelconque ?!

\- O' s il te plait, j'ai déconné... je pensais que ça ne te dérangeait pas...

\- Que ça ne me dérangeait pas ? S énerva la coach. Putain Rae' tu te tapes d'autres nana ! Je ne te suffis pas ?!

\- C est pas ça et tu le sais... ça fait 5 ans qu'on est ensemble...j'avais besoin de me prouver que je pouvais encore plaire...

\- Merde Rae, tu fais chier ! Si tu voulais voir d'autres gens, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir quitté ?!

\- Parce que crois le ou non...je t'aime...

\- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu accepter que tu ailles voir ailleurs...je dois être folle !

\- O' je te jure que c'était que de la baise.

\- Parce que ça devrait me rassurer !?

\- Non...je...écoute j'ai aucune excuse. Je voulais...

\- Te prouver que tu pouvais encore plaire à d'autres meuf qu'à ta propre femme ? J'ai bien compris. Je comprends surtout que je ne te suffisais plus !

\- J'ai merdé O'... et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que c'est ton élève qui m'a fait réaliser ma connerie. Elle me rappelle tellement toi à son âge...et plus elle me résistait, plus elle me plaisait. Tu te souviens comme j'ai ramé pour que tu t'intéresses à moi ? Ça m'a fait penser à nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Fit Octavia et fermant le cadenas ou elle venait se ranger les affaires.

\- Je veux te récupérer. Je ne veux plus que toi. J'ai trouvé mieux comme défis que de plaire à d'autres femmes. Je veux à nouveau plaire à la mienne.

\- Je ne suis jamais allée voir ailleurs Rae. Tu m'as toujours plu...l'autre soir, tu m'as fait l'amour comme tu ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps. C'était tendre, c'était... et le pire c'est que c'était à une autre que tu pensais.

\- Quoi ?! Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à une autre en te faisant l'amour !

\- Je ne suis plus certaine de te connaitre...

\- Laisse-moi une chance O'. Je te jure que ça va changer. Laisse-moi te courtiser comme au début, laisse-moi te prouver que nous deux, on est plus forte que ça.

\- Laisse-moi du temps Rav...

\- Ne me repousse pas bébé...je...

Parfois, les gestes valant mieux qu'un long discours, la motarde franchit la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'Octavia tente de la repousser avant de laisser tomber toute volonté. Elle finit par lui rendre son baiser. Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent avec tendresse. Raven posa son front contre le sien.

\- Pardonne moi...souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as fait du mal Rae...

\- Je sais...je...

\- Tu vas ramer pour que je te pardonne.

\- Je sais, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais c'est toi que je veux.

Alors qu'elle s apprêtais à répondre, elles furent interrompues par un bruit.

\- C'était quoi ça ? S interrogea Octavia.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent chacune dans une direction. Après deux ou trois minutes de recherches, Raven revint vers sa compagne en riant.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris.

\- Compris quoi ?

La motarde entraîna sa compagne vers les vestiaires d ou s'échappaient des gémissements.

\- Sérieusement ? Elles sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air ?!

\- On a été jeune aussi, lui rappela Raven.

\- Dans les vestiaires, sérieusement ?

\- Je me souviens d'une fois dans les toilettes du cinéma ou tu n'avais rien trouvé à me redire, s amusa l'autre jeune femme.

\- Ce sont mes élèves ! Je fais quoi ? Je frappe à la porte et je leurs demandent de sortir ?

\- Laisse leurs cinq minutes.

La coach jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je t'aie connue beaucoup moins prudes O'.

La concernée lui tira la langue en lui faisant une grimace ce qui fit sourire la motarde.

\- Je suis tellement stupide...souffla-t-elle. J'avais la plus douce des femmes...je gâche toujours tout ce que je touche...

\- On peut surmonter ça, souffla Octavia.

La motarde esquissa un sourire et l attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Bon ! Fit la coach. Elles n'ont qu'à se dépêcher un peu.

Tandis que Raven riait, la coach frappa à la porte du vestiaire. Elles entendirent des jurons et puis le verrou de la porte fut tiré.

\- Alice ?

\- Oui ? Tenta-t-elle innocemment.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Est-ce que Bella et vous pourriez vous rhabiller ?

\- Bi...bien sûr répondit elle gênée. Je...on…

\- Ça restera entre nous, lui dit Octavia. J'ai été jeune aussi lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Raven derrière elle ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Et quoi, elle était habillée au moins ? S amusa-t-elle.

\- A mon avis, elle s'est rhabillée en vitesse vu son regard.

\- Tu aurais pu leurs laisser cinq minutes pour redescendre.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer, de me poser dans mon canapé avec ma femme.

\- Je te ramène ? Proposa la motarde avec un sourire en lui tendant la main

La coach sourit à son tour et entrelaça leurs doigts tandis que les deux autres jeunes femmes quittaient les vestiaires elles aussi mains dans la main.

\- Au fait, fit Octavia qui tenait la main de Raven dans la sienne. Merci leurs lança-t-elle.

Alice échange un sourire avec sa compagne en voyant sa main liée à celle de Raven.

\- Et Miss Swan ?

\- Oui ? Fit Bella.

\- Mordre la nuque, c'est radical pour étouffer un cri. Lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne quittent le gymnase gêné.

* * *

 **Voilà :p**

 **Il s'agissait d'un petit interlude pour vous détailler la conversation entre O et Raven.**

 **Peut-être trouvez-vous que Raven pardonne trop vite à O ? Peut-être pas ^^**

 **Après tout, elles étaient d'accord toutes les deux pour cette histoire de couple libre :p**

 **Un autre bonus suivra peut-être pour voir leurs évolutions (selon mon inspi)**

 **Voilaaaa :p**


	19. On a pas joué aux cartes

**Concernant le chapitre précédent :**

 **Octavia n'a pas vraiment pardonné à Raven. Elle lui a dit qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner et qu'elle allait ramer. Et puis, elle était d'accord pour l'idée de couple libre...elle ne lui pardonne pas, elle tolérait ce qu'il s'est passé dans son couple ^^**

 **Voilà pour l'explication, je vous laisse avec la suite**

 **.**

* * *

Tandis qu'elles grimpaient dans Pick up de Bella, le portable de la petite brune vibra dans sa poche.

\- Jazz veux nous voir, annonça-t-elle en lisant le sms.

\- Oh ? Fit Bella. Rien de grave j'espère ?

\- Il demande juste de le rejoindre à la villa toutes les deux.

\- Bon, allons y. Fit elle en démarrant

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va...j'aurais préféré qu'on ne nous surprenne pas mais bon, ça fait partie du jeu.

Cette remarque fit rire Alice.

\- Si tu avais fait moins de bruit aussi, s amusa-t-elle.

\- Moi j'ai fait du bruit ? Je ne t'aie jamais entendue t en plaindre, répondit Bella taquine.

\- Je ne plains pas. J'aurais bien remis ça, c'est tout.

\- Tiens donc ?

\- Donc la prochaine fois, mords-moi. Lui dit la petite brune en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte de la villa.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Hé, fit Alice. On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu.

\- Un souci ? Lui demanda Bella

\- Un souci ? Je n'en sais rien...ça dépend...

\- Bon, tu nous expliques ? Fit la petite brune en posant son sac de sport.

\- J'ai peut-être couché avec Jake...

\- Peut être ?! Soit, vous avez couché ensemble, soit non, s amusa la jeune femme.

\- Il se peut que je n'en sache rien...

\- Sérieusement ? Bordel Jazz, combien de verres tu as bu après qu'on soit parties ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après 5...

\- Et après ?

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient assises au salon.

\- Et après... je me réveille dans un lit à côté de mon meilleur ami...

\- Ex meilleur ami pour le coup !

\- Lice' ! Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là !

\- S il te plait, ne nous dis pas que tu t'es sauvé... fit Bella.

\- Sauvé ? Non en principe il dort toujours.

\- En principe ? Parce qu'il est ici ?! S'exclama Alice.

\- Moins foooorrtt ! Se plaignit le blond en plissant les yeux. J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Attends, tu couches avec ton meilleur ami, tu ne te souviens de rien et le pire, c'est que tu as fait ça sous le toit des parents ?!

\- Je saiiis ! J'ai merdé... si tes parents l'apprennent, ils vont me mettre dehors.

\- Je pensais tes parents plutôt tolérants ? Fit Bella.

\- Ils le sont. Jazz se fait des films, jamais ils ne le mettront dehors.

\- Alors, tu attends quoi pour remonter là-haut ?!

\- Je t'aime bien Bella mais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

\- À te place je serais remontée lui faire l'amour, répondit la jeune femme en regardant sa compagne.

Les deux jeunes femmes se souriaient avec tendresse, prête à se jeter à nouveau l'une sur l'autre.

\- Merde vous êtes vraiment des obsédées se plaignit le blond qui avaient assisté à leurs échanges.

Alice esquissa un sourire et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

\- Je crois que tu vas vite être fixé, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant les escaliers d'un signe de tête en voyant le jeune homme musclé descendre les marches seulement vêtus d'un pantalon de training.

\- On va vous laisser nous, fit Bella en se levant.

\- S il vous plait, gémit le blond.

\- Courage petite frère, lui dit Alice en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. C'est le moment ou jamais.

\- Salut, fit le brun en arrivant au salon. Je ne voulais pas déranger...

\- Tu ne déranges pas

\- Elles ont filés quand elles m'ont vue...

\- Oh elles devaient avoir mieux à faire. Tu sais ces deux-là sont des vraies obsédées, fit le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ouais...

\- Tu veux quelques choses pour la tête ?

\- Ça va, c'est supportable.

\- Ok...fit le blond mal à l'aise.

\- On était bien entamé hier soir, fit le brun en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Ouais, fit le blond peu fier.

\- Merci de m'avoir laisser dormir chez toi...

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Je sais que c'est tendu entre nous...rien ne t'y obligeais.

\- Tendu ? Attends...tu sais que tu as passé la nuit dans mon lit ? Jake...on n'a pas joué aux cartes hier soir.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Je vois que tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi...

\- Attends...tu veux dire qu'on a ... ?

\- En général quand je me réveille à poil dans un lit, j'y aie rarement juste dormi.

\- Ça expliquerait le fait que je ne portais qu'un boxer...

\- Ouais, railla le blond.

\- On devais vraiment être déchiré, s amusa le brun.

\- Déchiré ? Putain Jake, on a couché ensemble et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!

\- On était bourré...

\- Mais je suis amoureux de toi putain ! Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de t entendre dire que c'était uniquement parce qu'on était bourré ?!

\- Jazz'...

\- Je n'étais pas bourré quand je t'ai embrassé l'autre jour !

\- Je sais...

\- Ça ne voulait rien dire alors ?

\- Tu sais que si, fit le brun.

Une lueur d'espoir s alluma dans le regard du blond.

\- Laisse-moi juste du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête s'il te plait. J'étais avec Seth il y a encore 15 jours et maintenant tu m'avoues être amoureux de moi et on couche ensemble en étant bourré. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Ouais... marmonna Jasper.

\- Jazz...je t'assure que j'aimerais m en souvenir ok ? Je suis sûre que c'était parfait.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Jazz... tu comptes aussi énormément pour moi...

\- Énormément mais pas au point d'être amoureux ?

\- Jasper... soupira le brun.

\- Ok ok, concéda le jeune homme. Je te laisse du temps pour tout mettre au clair.

\- Merci.

De leurs côtés, les deux jeunes venaient de passer la porte de la chambre de la petite brune qui vint instantanément se coller dans le dos de sa femme et faire glisser ses mains sur son corps.

\- Bébé... tenta de protester la jeune femme.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Bella frissonna à ces paroles et laissa la brune la retourner pour s'emparer de ces lèvres. Rapidement, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son gilet et sourit en se rappelant qu'elle ne portait presque plus rien en dessous.

\- On est de vraie obsédée, souffla-t-elle.

Alice souleva tendrement son visage pour capturer son regard.

\- Est ce que tu trouves que nous faisons trop souvent l'amour ? Fit-elle.

\- Non...je...c'est normal pour un jeune couple...mais...

\- Mais ?

\- On devrait peut-être essayer de garder nos vêtements plus de cinq minutes quand on est toutes les deux.

\- Ok...s'étonna la petite brune en rezippant son gilet.

\- Non attend...ne le prend pas comme ça bébé.

Mais la jeune femme s'éloignait déjà d'elle et se coucha sur son lit.

\- Bébé, fit Bella en se couchant contre elle.

\- Fais gaffe, je pourrais t exciter et on finirait par faire l'amour, railla la petite brune.

\- Lilyyyy souffla la jeune femme.

\- Bella ça fait 3 mois qu'on est ensemble, on passe pratiquement toutes nos nuits ensembles. C'est normal que ça arrive non ?

\- 4 mois, corrigea Bella. Ça fait 4 mois depuis ce matin.

Alice ne put retenir son sourire face à la moue attendrissante de sa compagne.

\- Merdeee Bella protesta-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse de toi, toutes tes mimiques me font craquer. Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de toi.

\- Mais je ne te le reproche pas bébé, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que...

\- Que ?

\- Les rares fois où tu ne dors pas avec moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me passer de toi. J'aime sentir tes mains sur mon corps, j'aime me réveiller et te voir allongée près de moi. J'aime quand tu me réveille au milieu de la nuit parce que tu as envie...

\- Mais où est le problème alors ? S'étonna Alice.

\- Je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi bébé...je... Les nuits sans me toi me rendent dingue. Tu m'as rendue dépendante à toi. Je veux vivre...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, on frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

\- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle à la personne qui les dérangeait.

\- C est Jazz, je peux entrer ?

La petite brune croisa le regard de sa compagne.

\- Pas maintenant Jazz.

\- Quoi vous êtes encore en train de baiser ?!

\- Jasper dégage ! Lança-t-elle vers la porte alors que Bella quittait le lit.

\- Je vais y aller, fit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Non mais attends...

La jeune femme attrapait son sac et se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- S il te plais reste Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Reste-moi avec moi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne comptais pas me disputer...je...

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et fut rejointe par Alice.

\- Bella, regarde-moi.

Elle lui fit relever la tête pour capturer son regard.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Isabella. Si tu trouves qu'on...

\- Je veux vivre avec toi...lâcha-t-elle.

\- Qu...quoi ? S'étonna Alice.

\- Je ne trouve pas que nous fassions trop l'amour. Je trouve juste cruel de devoir filer tôt le matin parce qu'on doit retourner chacune chez nous récupérer nos affaires alors qu'on pourrait être ensemble tout le temps...

\- Bella je...

\- Mais je comprends... c'est trop rapide...

\- Bella...nous n'en n'avons jamais parlé.

\- Je sais que c'est ce que je veux, souffla Bella.

Avant que la petite brune n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha rapidement en y voyant le nom de son père.

\- Charlie ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa rapidement.

\- Bella ? Fit Alice.

\- C est Charlie... lui dit Bella en raccrochant. Il a eu un accident... il est à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...c'est grave ?

\- Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire par téléphone...

\- Je me change et je t'emmène tout de suite. Mon père pourra surement nous avoir des infos !

* * *

 **Ouppppsss :p mouhahaha ^^**

 **Désolée ^^**

 **Une suite peut-etre ?**

 **A voir :p comme d'hab :D :p**

 **la bise et à bientôt !**

 **ps: n'hésitez pas à aller lire ma fanfic "confrontation" impliquant Kristen et Ashley :p**


	20. Come live home

**Navré pour le retard de publication. J'ai été contacté à propos de ma fanfiction et on m'a fait miroité des choses mais il n'en sera rien donc ^^**

 **Je continue à publier ici :p Tant que vous continuer à me suivre :D**

 **.**

* * *

Après avoir foncée à l'hôpital, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent les portes des urgences ou Bella se rendit à l'accueil.

\- Je suis la fille du chef Swan...

\- Votre père est toujours en chirurgie mademoiselle, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

\- Mais je...

\- Bella ! Fit une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir qu'il l'avait interpellé.

\- Sébastian !

Elle se jeta dans ces bras sous le regard froid d'Alice.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Un braquage qui a mal tourné... nous avons été appelés en renfort à Port Angeles pour le braquage d'une bijouterie...les balles fusaient déjà quand nous sommes arrivés. Charlie a été touché à l'épaule.

\- Mon dieu...

La petite brune qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début, vient se caller contre Bella et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ça va aller mon amour. Charlie est coriace, tu tiens ça de lui.

\- Oui...je...

Devant la détresse de sa petite amie, Alice l embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Je...fit la jeune femme à l'adresse du partenaire de son père. Sébastian...je te présente Alice, ma petite amie.

Alice tiqua sur l'emploi du mot petit amie et serra la main du policier.

\- Je connais déjà le sergent Smythe, lui fit la petite brune.

\- Mademoiselle Cullen, fit le brun en lui serrant la main.

\- Je vais voir si je trouve mon père, les informa-t-elle. Il pourra surement en savoir plus.

La jeune femme serra tendrement la main de Bella et fila dans les couloirs à la recherche de son père.

\- Viens, allons-nous asseoir.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans la salle d'attente.

\- Ça va aller, fit le jeune homme à Bella. Ton père est solide.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur en ayant l'hôpital au téléphone.

\- Ils ont refusé que je t'appelle moi-même.

\- Ça ne fait rien...

\- Est ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Alice ? Proposa le brun.

\- Oui...je...

\- Ça a l'air de marcher toutes les deux, lui dit-il en souriant. Je me souviens du soir ou tu m'avais invité au cinéma pour la rendre jalouse.

\- Tu savais ? S'étonna Bella.

\- Bien sûr, s amusa-t-il. Sinon pourquoi me proposer à moi d'aller au cinéma ? Alors que tu aurais pu demander à n importer lequel de tes amis célibataires. Tu savais que tu ne risquais rien.

\- Désolée... souffla-t-elle.

\- Non c'était marrant, lui dit-il. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus servit de déclencheur de jalousie.

\- Je veux vivre avec elle.

\- Tu lui en a parlé ?

\- C'était l'objet de notre conversation avant l'appel de l'hôpital. Ça doit être un signe...

\- Ne cherche pas de signe là où il n'y en a pas Bella. Je suis sûre que c'est une fille bien.

\- Ça ne fait que 4 mois...

\- Et tu as peur du qu'en dira-t-on ? Fit le jeune homme. Bella, j'ai emménagé avec Sam après 6 mois, je savais que c étais la bonne. Si tu penses qu'elle et toi ça peut marcher alors lancez-vous.

\- Elle ne m'a pas encore répondu...

\- Pourtant, j'ai vu son regard quand tu m'as serré dans tes bras, lui dit le jeune homme en souriant. Crois-moi, elle est dingue de toi.

\- Tu crois ?

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu répondre, la petite brune revient accompagnée de son père.

\- Les nouvelles sont rassurantes, les informas le médecin. La balle n'a fait que traversé et n'a pas fait de dégâts.

\- Super, fit le policier.

\- Merci Carlisle, souffla Bella.

Alice se glissa à côté de la jeune femme qui noua directement leurs mains.

\- Ton père devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours. Il aura besoin de repos. Je vais aller voir s'il est réveillé.

Tandis que le médecin filait, Bella se tourna vers la petite brune et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est normal, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

Bella passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Viens vivre à la maison, souffla-t-elle. Je n'aie pas envie de rester seule pendant que Charlie sera ici...je...j'ai besoin de toi.

Alice esquissa un sourire à ces paroles.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Bella s étira à son tour tandis qu'elle se défaisait de ces bras.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? Fit une infirmière en arrivant. Votre père va être ramené dans sa chambre.

\- Bien merci, répondit-elle.

\- Pas plus de deux personnes à la fois, lui dit l'infirmière. Vous pouvez y aller avec...

\- Ma compagne, souffla Bella en lui prenant la main. Alice est ma compagne.

La concernée sourit à cette appellation et suivit Bella à la suite de l'infirmière.

.

Trois jours plus tard, aux alentours de 21h, Alice regagnait la maison des Swan ou elle avait élu domicile depuis quelques jours. La jeune femme passa la porte de la maison avec le double que lui avait confier Bella. Elle posa son sac de sport et chercha sa compagne. Elle trouva le diner prêt à être servit dans la cuisine mais aucune trace de sa brune. Se rendant au salon, elle la trouva assoupie dans le canapé.

\- Mon amour, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Bella remua légèrement mais n ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Alice retira son blouson et s agenouilla devant la jeune femme qui avait dû s assoupie en l'attendant. Elle esquissa un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fallut que deux baisers pour que les lèvres de Bella remuent contre les siennes.

\- 'soir, souffla Bella encore endormie.

\- Vous répondez aux baisers mêmes endormies Miss Swan, la réprimanda faussement la petite brune.

\- Je savais que c étais toi... je connais tes lèvres.

Alice esquissa un sourire et vint se glisser dans le canapé. Instinctivement, Bella entrelaça leurs jambes et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- L'entraînement étais bien ?

\- Je crois qu'on est prête pour le match de Samedi prochain, fit Alice. Elles sont moins bonnes que nous en défenses.

\- Hum, fit Bella.

\- D ailleurs, j'ai déjà rencontré cette équipe. Leur capitaine est sympa. Il faudra que je te la présente.

\- Ha ?

\- Ouais, Lexa Woods, même son nom est sexy.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Bella en se redressant d'un bond.

Sa réaction fit rire Alice. Son rire cristallin inonda le salon.

\- Bellaaaa, fit-elle en riant.

\- Quoiii ? Pesta la jeune femme.

\- Lexa est une amie à moi. Je l'ai connue étant plus jeune. Elle est allée étudier à Phoenix, je suis restée à Forks. Nous ne nous voyons plus que pour les compétitions.

\- Mouais...fit Bella d'un ton boudeur.

\- C'est tellement facile de te faire enrager, s amusa la petite brune. Bella...je ne vois que toi. Je suis avec toi.

La jeune femme reprit sa position initiale.

\- Je t'aime, souffla la petite brune.

Bella ne put retenir son sourire et vint sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Comment va Charlie ?

\- Oh il râle donc c'est que ça va bien non ? Il paraît que la nourriture de l'hôpital n'est pas fameuse.

\- Là-dessus je suis d'accord. J'ai mangé plusieurs fois là-bas avec mon père et ce n'étais pas fameux.

\- Il rentre dans trois jours, il n'aura même pas le temps de s'y habituer.

\- C est passé drôlement vite, fit la petite brune.

\- Je commençais à m'habituer... toi et moi...

\- Bella...

\- Je veux vivre avec toi...je sais que nous n'en avons pas parlé. Je sais que c'est récent mais je sais aussi ce que je ressens pour toi. Au début, j'avais peur de m avouer être amoureuse de toi. Maintenant je ne veux plus le cacher. Je veux que ça soit concret. Viens vivre ici de façon permanente.

Alice ne put retenir son sourire face à cette déclaration.

\- Que vas dire Charlie ?

\- Charlie est ravie que tu viennes vivre ici.

\- Tu lui en a déjà parlé ?

\- Il me fallait sa permission...et je...je sais que niveau intimité...

\- Bella, mes parents ont largement de quoi nous payer un appartement. Laisse-moi leurs en parler et...

\- Quoi ?! Fit la jeune femme en se redressant. Tu...tu as dit oui ?

\- A vrai dire je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, s amusa la petite brune. Mais oui, c'est ma réponse. Tu es mon ancre Bella, j'ai besoin de toi...alors oui, si Charlie est d'accord, j emménagerais ici le temps de trouver quelques choses d'autres.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune.

\- Hé, fit Alice. Ne pleure pas mon amour.

Bella se pencha vers la petite brune pour sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et je t'aime aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment à se câliner avant d'aller souper.

.

* * *

 **Le personnage de Sébastian Smythe est inspiré de celui dans Glee. Il est juste hétéro ici ^^ et c'est le coéquipier de Charlie.**

 **J'ai aussi intégré le personnage de Lexa :p**

 **Désolée c'est court ^^**

 **Mais la suite arrive bientôt :D**


	21. Je finis toujours ce que je commence

Fin de la semaine comme prévu, Charlie fut autorisé à rentrer. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient organisé une petite soirée à la maison des Swan en compagnie de plusieurs de leurs amis. Jacob était venu en compagnie de tous ces amis et regardait d'un mauvais œil Jasper en grande conversation avec son ami Quil.

\- Jake sérieusement, tu attends quoi pour admettre que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? Lui dit Bella en arrivant près de son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple...

\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas simple ? Lui dire que tu es amoureux de lui ? Prends ton courage en mains et va lui parler.

\- Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si nous deux ensemble, c'était juste une passade ? J'aurais gâché notre amitié...

\- En tout cas, si tu ne te dépêche pas, j'en connais un qui va prendre ta place !

\- Quil ? S'étonna le brun. Il est... ?

\- Il est Bi, l'informa Bella. Si tu veux mon avis, à la fin de la soirée, Jasper ne rentrera pas seul...

La jeune femme lui adressa un mince sourire et rejoignit sa compagne qui discutait avec Charlie.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne déranges jamais, fit Alice en lui tendant la main pour l'attirer sur ses genoux.

\- Il va falloir mettre quelques règles au point si vous vivez ici en couple, fit le moustachu.

\- Du genre ? Fit Bella en fonçant les sourcils.

\- Du genre, le samedi soir, je regarde toujours mon match à la télé...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, en général le samedi soir, Alice a match.

\- En ce qui concerne...le...enfin vous savez...

\- Le sexe ? S amusa Alice. Ne vous en faites pas Charlie, c'est temporaire. Mes parents on mit de l'argent de côté pour moi. Nous cherchons autres choses.

\- Bien fit l'homme. Mais je ne vous chasse pas...c'est juste que...

\- Papaaaa ! Se plaignit Bella. Je suis une adulte...ce que je fais avec ma petite amie relève de ma vie privée.

\- Tant que vous gardez à l'esprit que vous n'êtes pas seules.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Jasper se trouvait un peu plus loin et buvait un verre en compagnie de Quil.

\- Ça ne marchera jamais... fit-il. Il ne sait même pas que tu es bi...

\- Mais si, fit le jeune homme. J'ai briefé Bella, elle sait quoi faire. Toi contente toi de rire et de me sourire. La jalousie fera le reste.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée...

\- Mais non, ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire avant de filer. A peine eut il rejoint la cuisine que Jacob se dirigea vers Jasper.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Fit-il agacé.

\- J'essaye d'avancer. Tu ne veux pas de moi alors...si Quil est intéressé...

\- Je te croyais amoureux de moi ?

\- Et c'est toujours le cas mais je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer en retour.

Avant que le brun n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Quil revient avec deux bières à la main.

\- Tiens Jake, tout va bien ?

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

\- Tiens beau blond.

Tendant son verre à Jasper, celui-ci fut surprit de voir le brun s interposé et le jeter à la figure à la figure de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Woooowww, fit-il en s essuyant. Qu est ce tu fous ?!

\- Dégage, siffla Jacob. Jazz' n'est pas intéressé.

\- Parce que tu parles pour lui maintenant ?

Tandis que le ton montait entre les deux jeunes hommes, Jasper s interposa entre eux aidé par Alice qui avait assisté à l'échange depuis l'opposé de la pièce.

\- Sortons, fit le blond à son meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons se rendirent aux abords du jardin. Jasper sortit une cigarette de son paquet et se l alluma avant de tirer une bouffée libératrice.

\- Qu est ce tu attends de moi ? Souffla-t-il.

Le brun se renfrogna.

\- Tu t'intéresses à Quil ?

\- Jake...

\- Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si toi et moi...

Jasper esquissa un sourire et franchit la distance entre eux.

\- Crétin, fit-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Le brun voulu le repousser mais finir par laisser sa volonté s'envoler et répondre à son baiser.

. ****

Rentrant de son entraînement, Alice passa la porte de la maison Swan ou elle vivait depuis quelques jours en compagnie de Bella et de son père. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine ou elle trouva sa compagne derrière les fourneaux.

\- Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce en l enlaçant.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, fit Bella en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Ton entraînement était bien ?

\- Pas aussi bien que quand tu viens me rejoindre dans les vestiaires après mais bien quand même.

Bella ne put retenir son sourire tandis que la petite brune l'embrassait au creux de la nuque.

\- Tu prépares quoi de bon ?

\- Mhhh rien de très recherchés. Des spaghettis.

\- Moi je suis passée à la villa. Esmé m'a remis le dessert, fit Alice.

\- Ha oui ? Qu est ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme se décolla à regret du dos de sa compagne et lui indiqua le récipient qu'elle avait posé sur la table en entrant.

\- Du tiramisu. C'est son dessert favori. Je suis même étonnée que tu n'y aies pas encore eu droit.

Alice prit le récipient et le mit au frigo.

\- Esmé m'a parlé d'un loft à louer dans le centre-ville et ...

\- Un loft ?! Fit Bella. Lilly, comment pourrait-on se payer un loft ?

\- Justement, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mes parents sont contents de nous aider à déménager et acceptent que j'utilise le montant de mon compte épargne pour l'acquérir.

\- Ça ne me plait pas que ça soit toi qui paye tout...

\- Mais si on veut avoir notre intimité, c'est une de nos options. Je n'aie rien contre Charlie mais j'aie envie de vivre avec toi.

Bella esquissa un sourire à cette phrase.

\- Un loft... fit elle. Tu es folle, toute tes économies vont y passer.

\- Et alors ? Si ça nous permet d'être ensemble ?

\- Tu es dingue, souffla Bella.

\- Possible oui mais tu le savais en me proposant de vivre avec toi.

\- Et il serait libre quand ?

\- Fin du mois ! Les propriétaires sont des amis de Carlisle. Ils sont disposés à signer très vite.

\- Laisse-moi en parler à Charlie et on envisagera de le visiter.

\- Bien, fit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Me parler de quoi ? Fit l'homme en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Alice a peut-être repéré un endroit pour nous, lui indiqua Bella.

\- Oh, déjà ? S'étonna le moustachu. L'avantage d'avoir un père qui est médecin depuis plus de dix ans dans une petite ville. Il doit connaître beaucoup de monde.

. ******

Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient au salon compagnie de Charlie.

\- Bon et ce dessert alors ? Fit Bella.

\- Du dessert ? S informa la moustachu.

\- Le tiramisu d Esmé lui indiqua Alice. Une recette secrète qui est dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations.

La jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine d ou elle revient quelques instants plus tard avant 3 petits récipients en verres qu'elle tendit à chacun.

\- Alors ? Fit-elle après un instant.

\- Délicieux, lui dit l'homme.

\- Mhhhh, souffla Bella. C'est vrai que...

Elle en reprit une bouchée en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est presque aussi bon que le sexe, fit-elle.

Alice qui venait de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, manqua de s étouffer à ces paroles tandis que Charlie se mis à tousser pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Oh, fit Bella en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pardon...

\- Non non, fit Alice. Va au fond de ta pensée ? Fit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est juste que... c'est délicieux...

\- Je ferais part de ton compliment à Esmé lui dit la petite brune en souriant.

\- Bon, fit Charlie en se levant, je monte mon coucher.

Embrassant sa fille sur le front et faisant la bise à sa belle-fille, le patriarche de la famille Swan fila rapidement dans sa chambre tandis que les deux jeunes femmes finissaient leurs desserts.

\- Ça t'a plus alors ? Fit la petite brune en ramassant la tasse vide de son café pour se rendre à la cuisine.

\- C'était délicieux, fit Bella.

\- J'ai cru remarquer, s amusa Alice.

\- La honte... et ça devant mon père en plus.

La petite brune posa les plats vides en cuisine et attira sa compagne à elle.

\- Meilleur que le sexe hein ? Fit-elle.

\- J'ai dit presque meilleur, la corrigea Bella avec un sourire.

\- Je vais devoir vous prouver le contraire dans ce cas Miss Swan.

\- Ha oui ? Répondit Bella en se mordillant la lèvre avant de poser ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne. Montrez-moi ça Miss Cullen, je suis drôlement curieuse.

Amusée, la concernée posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Il va falloir ajouter un point sur ta liste, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Ha ?

\- Sur la table de la cuisine, oui.

Lentement, elle poussa Bella en arrière et celle-ci se retrouva assise sur la table, les lèvres d'Alice dans son cou.

\- Lillyyyy, protesta Bella peu convaincue.

\- Chhhh chuuuttt, murmura la petite brune en remontant vers le lobe de son oreille.

Elle fit glisser sa langue sur cet endroit sensible qui fit frissonner Bella.

\- Bébé... protesta la jeune femme.

Retrouvant un peu de lucidité, la plus petite des deux brunes se dégagea à regret et la fit descendre de la table avant de lui prendre la main pour la guider vers l'étage et plus spécialement vers leurs chambres. A peine la porte fut elle fermée, qu'elle s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche.

\- Je...je croyais que tu avais match demain ? Lui dit Bella en échappant à ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai mais...

\- Et que la veille des matchs, était réservé au repos ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui mais c'était avant que tu insinue que le dessert d Esmé était meilleur que le sexe.

Cette phrase fit rire Bella.

\- Rien n'est meilleur que faire l'amour avec toi, s amusa-t-elle. C'est doux, tendre...

\- Oh mais qui a dit que ça devait toujours être doux ? Fit Alice en l interrompant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle poussa Bella sur le lit pour grimper sur elle et plaquer ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Je vais devoir vous punir Miss Swan.

\- Hummm, fit la concernée. Punis-moi.

Rapidement, Alice fit remonter son t shirt pour l'en débarrasser et libera ses seins de leur prison de tissus avant d'y apposer sa bouche. Elle en profita également pour retirer son propose haut. Faisant preuve d'urgence, elle détacha le pantalon de Bella et caressa ces lèvres intimes.

\- Tu es trempée, constata-t-elle.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle la pénétra d'un geste. Un long soupir de libération s'échappa de la gorge de Bella qui étouffa son gémissement en mordant la brune dans le cou.

\- Dou...doucement, souffla Alice.

Leurs souffles étaient maintenant mélangés, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les vas et viens de la petite brune se firent plus rapide autant que les gémissements de Bella étaient de plus en plus durs à étouffer. Alice finit cependant par se retirer.

\- Qu est ce que... ?

\- Retourne toi, souffla la petite brune.

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- S il te plait...

Engourdie par leurs échanges, Bella finit par accepter et se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle frissonna en sentant les lèvres de sa compagne se poser partout dans son dos.

\- Tu es tellement sexy, souffla-t-elle en traçant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale de son index.

\- Bébé... souffla Bella. S'il... s'il te plait, gémit-elle.

Amusée par l'urgence dans sa voix, la petite brune ne mis pas longtemps à pénétrer à nouveau sa belle qui prit appui sur ses coudes pour mordre dans son oreiller.

\- Je veux tellement t entendre, fit Alice frustrée.

Se penchant sur sa compagne, elle en profita pour faire courir ses lèvres dans sa nuque et revint jouer avec son lobe droit. Les gémissements étouffés de Bella encouragèrent la petite brune à accélérer ses mouvements, elle joignit un troisième doigt en elle et se délecta de voir avec quelle facilité elle allait et venait dans son intimité.

\- Je...je vais...

Sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, le corps de Bella fut parcouru d'un tremblement. Elle mordit avec force dans son oreiller tandis qu'Alice se penchait pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- J'aime vous punir Miss Swan mais n insinuer plus jamais qu'il peut y avoir mieux que le sexe.

Bella ne put retenir un petit rire à cette phrase.

\- Ou je serais obligée de vous punir à nouveau.

Alice retira ses doigts et les porta goulûment à sa bouche.

Doucement alors que Bella allait se retourner, Alice la força à maintenir la position.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais fini, fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Avant que Bella n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Alice se pencha pour nettoyer son intimité du bout de sa langue.

\- St...stooooppp, souffla Bella. Je vais crier...

\- Crie mon amour, je veux t entendre.

Bella reprit appui sur ses coudes et rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

\- St...stoooppp...

Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de la bouche de la petite brune qui se retira malgré tout.

\- Je te veux, gémit Alice. Encore...

Bella se laissa tomber sur le matelas, la respiration haletante tandis que Alice se couchait à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es magnifique quand tu viens, fit-elle en la regardant.

Souriant à son tour, Bella vint se glisser contre sa brune qui était encore à moitié habillée.

\- Cinq minutes, laisse-moi cinq minutes pour retrouver ma respiration et je te jure que tu ne seras pas en reste.

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Alice s étira un peu plus.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je...je t'aime aussi, souffla Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

Les mains de la petite brune se firent à nouveau joueuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis dingue de ton corps, souffla Alice en faisant glisser sa main sur ces fesses avant de revenir sur ces hanches. J'ai encore envie, fit-elle en glissant sa main entre ces cuisses.

\- Lilly...si tu commences...assures toi de terminer. Parce que si tu m'allumes à nouveau et que...

\- Je fini toujours ce que je commence, souffla la petite brune en collant son bassin contre ces fesses.

\- Et ton match de demain ?

\- Je m'en préoccuperais demain, là j'ai mieux à faire.

Avant que Bella n'ait pu protester, la main habile d'Alice vint se poser sur son clitoris afin de repartir pour un round.

* * *

 **Bon ça y est, Jake et Jasper sont ensemble :p**

 **ça vous a plus ?**

 **On se dit à dimanche prochain ? soit pour Attirance, soit pour Confrontation :p**

 **La bise !**


	22. Ne va rien t imaginer

Le lendemain soir, alors que le gymnase commençait à se remplir pour le match de la finale, Bella se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour embrasser sa femme avant la compétition. Passant les portes d'entrée, elle fut surprise de voir une belle brune au loin se jeter au cou d'Alice sous les éclats de rire de celle-ci.

\- Ça fait mal hein ? Fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

\- Edward... qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je viens assister à la finale, comme tout le monde...et j'ai peut-être des vues sur une fille de l'équipe adverse...

\- Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle froidement en regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient au loin.

\- Lexa Woods, capitaine de l'équipe de Phoenix,1 mètre 65 pour 52 kg.

\- Tu sembles bien informé. C'est elle qui t intéresse ?

\- Elle ? Fit Edward en souriant. À quoi bon ?

\- Oh, elle est en couple ?

\- Ça je n'en sais rien...je sais juste qu'elle est de ton bord.

Cette information renfrogna encore plus Bella.

\- On dirait que ma sœur n'a même pas remarqué ta présence, fit-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, la jeune femme planta le brun à l'entrée et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Hé Bella ! Fit une voix derrière elle.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la jeune femme se retourna et vit un grand blond s avancer vers elle.

\- Hé Jazz, fit-elle en souriant. Tu es seul ?

\- Jake est parti nous chercher à boire, fit le blond en souriant.

\- Je suis contente que ça marche entre vous, lui dit-elle en souriant encore plus.

\- Merci, lui dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu as vu Alice ?

\- Non...elle n'était pas seule...je n'aie pas voulu l embêter.

\- L embêter ? Tu sais qu'elle joue mieux quand tu es passée l'embrasser.

\- Hé bien on dirait qu'on s'en est chargé pour moi...

\- Quoi ? Fit-il sans comprendre.

Sans attendre la réponse du blond, Bella le planta devant les vestiaires et retourna à sa voiture.

\- Jazz, tu viens ? Fit Jacob en arrivant. Embry nous a gardé des places.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins. Je dois aller voir Alice.

Le blond posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir 'Lice, fit Lexa. Mais je vais quand même te mettre une raclée sur le terrain.

\- On verra ça, répondit la concernée en souriant

\- Bon je file, je vais m'échauffer, à tout a l'heure.

\- Merde Alice qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Fit le blond en arrivant.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fous ?

\- Je viens de croiser Bella...

\- Ha oui ? Je l'attendais fit Alice en souriant. Il me faut mon baiser d'encouragement. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Elle est sortie...

\- Sortie ? Fit-elle sans comprendre. Mais je...

\- Elle a dû te voir faire les yeux doux à cette brune !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est Lexa... on se connait depuis qu'on est gosses et...

\- Merde 'Lice, ta nana vient de te voir roucouler avec une autre !

\- Roucouler ? Sûrement pas ! Lex' me disait qu'elle est en couple depuis un an avec Clarke Griffin de son équipe. Je lui disais qu'on cherchait un endroit ou se poser avec Bella.

\- Hé bien de loin ça ne ressemblait pas à ça d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Merde... fit Alice. Ou est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Elle est sortie, j'ai essayé de la retenir mais...

\- Putain ! Souffla la petite brune. Je dois la trouver.

\- La finale est dans trente minutes Alice ! Tu dois encore t échauffer !

\- Rien à foutre ! Ma femme est plus importante !

. *********

De son côté, Bella venait de regagner son pick up et s apprêtais à démarrer. Elle frappa de rage dans son volant. Mettant le contact, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter en voyant la petite brune devant son pare-brise.

\- Bella ! Fit-elle. Ou tu vas ? Je t'attendais...

\- Pousse toi de la Alice ! Je me casse d'ici !

Voulant avancer, elle dut freiner brutalement devant l'insistance de la brune à ne pas bouger de place.

\- S il te plait mon amour, reste. Qu on en parle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginée mais...

\- Ce que je me suis imaginée ?! Explosa-t-elle. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu cette brune se jeter à ton cou ?! C'était quoi ça ?!

La petite brune contourna la voiture pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre ouverte.

\- Isabella s'il te plait...

La jeune femme coupa son moteur.

\- Monte lui dit-elle en voyant que sa compagne se trouvait déjà en short.

\- Bella... je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais...fit elle en montant côté passager

\- J'ai vu une belle brune se jeter dans les bras dans ma femme ! Et ça la faisait drôlement rire !

\- La dernière fois que j'avais vu Lex' c'était il y a trois ans et...

\- Parce qu'elle a un surnom en plus ?! gronda Bella.

\- On se connait depuis qu'on est gosses. Je t'aie parlé d'elle l'autre jour.

\- Edward m'a dit que...

\- Edward ? Tu écoutes encore ce qu'il dit ? Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de nous voir nous séparer. Bella...j'ai match dans vingt minutes, je devrais être en train de m échauffer et j'ai couru après toi.

La jeune femme ralluma sa voiture.

\- Je te ramène, souffla-t-elle en démarrant.

Bella fit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du gymnase ou les attendait la coach.

\- Alice !? Fit-elle. On vous attend sur le terrain pour l'échauffement.

Derrière elle se trouvait Raven qui remarqua la colère sur le visage de Bella.

\- Laisse leurs cinq minutes O'.

\- On n'a pas cinq minutes ! Alice est la capitaine de l'équipe ! Je dois lui donner la tactique.

\- Mettez Jess' à ma place, lui dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

\- Mais... commença Octavia.

\- O' écoute la et rentres avec moi, elle va arriver.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Raven pris sa compagne par la main et l entraîna à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'y a que toi Isabella, fit Alice en s'appuyant à la fenêtre passagère. Si tu veux partir...je comprendrais. Mais je t'assure que ce que tu as vu n étais rien d'autres que deux vieilles amies qui se retrouvent après une longue période.

La petite brune lui adressa un sourire triste et rentra s'échauffer dans le gymnase.

* * *

 **Désolée :p ^^**

 **Votre avis ?**

 **Merci à celles qui me laissent des review, ça me fait plaisir :D**

 **On approche de la fin pour celle-ci ...**

 **:'(**


	23. It's always you

Un peu plus tard, après avoir marché seule pour réfléchir, Bella rentra dans le bâtiment et vit Jacob arriver vers elle.

\- Bell's qu est ce que tu fous ? Lui dit-il. Pourquoi ta femme qui est capitaine est assise sur le banc de touche avec une mine si triste ?

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir...

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? Au fait que ta femme est incapable de regarder une autre fille que toi ? Bell's, j'ai vu comment Alice te regarde, comment elle parle de toi. Jazz m'a raconté ce que tu as cru voir mais tu te fais un film. Cette nana que tu as vu dans ses bras n'est pas intéressée par elle.

\- Qu est ce que t en sais ? Je l'ai vu se jeter à son cou !

\- Merde Bella... c'est un concours de circonstances ! La brune dont tu parles c'est la capitaine de l'équipe adverse et je l'ai vu reluquer la blonde qui joue avant-centre et crois-moi, elle ne faisait pas juste que la regarder.

\- Tu...tu crois ?

\- Ouais, fit le brun. C'est clairement sa nana donc soit elle joue double jeu soit elle était juste contente de retrouver Alice.

\- Merde...souffla Bella. C'est quoi le score ?

\- 2-0 pour Phoenix quand je suis sorti. Jess est une bonne Co-capitaine mais la meilleure est assise sur le banc de touche depuis dix minutes.

\- Merci Jacob, fit-elle avant de se rendre sur le terrain.

Elle repéra rapidement sa brune assise sur le banc de touche de son équipe. Un air triste sur le visage, elle portait sa veste de training et semblait ne pas prêter attention au match. Bella contourna le terrain sans y prêter attention et passa devant la coach.

\- Miss Swan, seul les membres de l'équipe sont autorisés à...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car Raven venait de lui donner un coup de coude pour la faire taire.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais sur le banc ? Fit Bella à sa compagne en s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- Je...je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'échauffer avant le début du match. J'ai préféré laisser jouer Jess à mon poste.

\- Et rater l'occasion de gagner la finale avec ton équipe ? Lui demanda Bella qui s'assit sur ses talons.

\- Ouais...je n'ai pas la tête à...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Bella s'empara de ces lèvres pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Grimpe sur ce terrain et rapporte nous le trophée des nationales mon amour. Toute l'équipe compte sur toi.

\- La seule sur qui moi je compte, c'est toi...

\- Je suis là, souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Bella je...

\- Je sais, lui dit-elle en l interrompant. J'ai tout compris de travers...excuse-moi.

\- Miss Swan ? Fit Octavia en arrivant. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous demander de regagner les tribunes. C'est un match officiel, nous risquons une sanction.

\- Demandez un temps mort s'il vous plait. Faites monter Alice sur le terrain. Je sais que Jessica est une bonne Co-capitaine mais pour gagner, vous avez besoin d'Alice.

La coach jeta un œil à sa compagne qui était resté en retrait. Celle-ci l encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alice ? Lui fit elle. Est-ce que vous êtes sûre de vouloir monter sur le terrain ?

La petite brune se leva d'un bond et retira sa veste.

\- Faites-moi monter coach. Je vais les massacrer.

La coach sourit en voyant sa meilleure joueuse prête à en découdre et réclama un temps mort.

\- Attends, fit Bella en la retenant par le bras.

La petite brune fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns l attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Gagne moi cette coupe et je te promets qu'on vivra où tu veux.

Alice ne put retenir son sourire et franchit à nouveau la distance entre elles pour l'embrasser.

\- Alice... fit Octavia. Les filles vous attendent.

\- Garde ça en tête, dit-elle à sa compagne. Je te ramène le trophée.

. *****

Deux heures plus tard, toutes l'équipe se trouvait au café du centre-ville pour célébrer la victoire, le trophée trônant sur le comptoir. Alice avait attiré Bella sur ses genoux et ne quittait ses lèvres que dans de rares occasions.

\- On dirait deux ados, s amusa Jasper en arrivant à leurs tables.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'ado ? Fit Alice en délaissant les lèvres de Bella.

Elle lui fit une grimace et reporta son attention sur la brune assise sur ces genoux tandis que le blond prit place à leurs tables suivit par Jacob.

\- Ne me fait plus jamais ça, souffla-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu m'avais quittée...

\- Pardon... fit la concernée. J'ai mal interprété ce que j'ai vu...

La petite brune posa son front contre le sien.

\- Jamais, fit-elle. Ça sera toujours toi.

Bella sourit de plus belle et scella leurs lèvres.

\- Un peu de tenue les filles ! Fit Jasper en leurs lançant une cacahuète.

Tandis qu'elles s'apprêtaient à répliquer, la porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser rentrer une jolie brune suivie d'une blonde.

\- Bien joué pour tout à l'heure, fit la brune à Alice. Ton dernier point était splendide, je l'ai à peine vu passer.

\- Merci. Fit celle-ci. Lex' je te présente Bella fit elle à la jeune femme. Bella, je te présente Lexa Woods, la capitaine des Wild cats de Phoenix.

\- La fameuse Bella ? Fit la dénommée Lexa.

\- Comment ça la fameuse Bella ? Lui demanda-t-elle s en comprendre.

\- Alice et moi avons échanger quelques textos en sachant que nous allions nous affronter en finale. Sur cinq textos, quatre contenait ton prénom. Elle disait avoir hâte de me présenter sa femme, fit Lexa avec un sourire. Et je peux la comprendre. Tu as toujours eu du gout 'Lice mais tu as toujours eu les mêmes critères en ce qui concerne les filles. Brunes aux yeux noisette hein ?

\- Ouais, fit Alice en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Bella. Voilà pourquoi tu n'es jamais entrée dans cette catégorie.

Bella jeta un œil à la jeune femme devant elle et remarqua les yeux vert émeraude.

\- M'en veux pas ma belle mais je préfère les blondes, lui dit-elle en montrant sa main liée à celle de la jeune femme avec elle. Nous ne serons qu'amies comme nous l'avons toujours été.

\- Clarke c'est ça ? Fit Alice à la blonde. Désolée pour le service que tu t'es prise en pleine tête... j'avais un peu trop la rage de gagner.

\- Ouais ce n'est rien, fit la blonde. Lexa jouera les docteurs ce soir.

Les quatre jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire avant que la blonde et la brune ne se joignent à leurs tables.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elles s'entendent bien alors qu'elles sont rivales, fit Octavia qui les observaient depuis le bar.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu O'. Toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir.

\- Oh mais je le sais, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Alors coach, maintenant que vous avez gagné les nationales avec votre équipe, quel est le prochain exploit que vous visez ? Lui demanda Raven.

\- Je compte prendre quelques semaines de congés pour profiter de ma femme et...

\- Profiter hein ? Fit la brune amusée.

\- Mais t'es une vraie obsédée Rae ! Fit l'autre jeune femme.

\- Ouais, clairement. Depuis que je t'aie retrouvée...

\- Tu ne m'avais pas vraiment perdue...lui dit Octavia. J'espérais juste que tu te rendes comptes que tu me faisais du mal et que tu reviennes vers moi. Entièrement je veux dire.

\- Et j'ai compris, lui dit Raven en quittant son tabouret.

\- Ou tu vas ? Fit la brune.

\- Je m'étais juré que si tu gagnais la coupe ce soir, je franchirais le pas alors...

Sans que la coach n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle posa un genou à terre et sortit en même temps un écrin de sa poche.

\- Je ne veux plus de couple libre, fit-elle alors qu'Octavia ouvrait la bouche de surprise. Je veux l'exclusivité avec toi. J'ai été tellement idiote...je ne veux que toi. Alors s'il te plait O', acceptes de devenir ma femme.

Le silence s'était fait instantanément dans le bar en voyant Raven poser un genou à terre. Toute la salle retenait à présent son souffle.

\- A une seule condition, fit la coach.

\- Tout ce que tu veux...

\- Tu te relèves tout de suite et tu viens m embrasser !

La motarde ne put retenir son large sourire et se releva pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Hé ! S'exclama Jessica depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je n'ai pas entendu de réponse !

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, Octavia tendit sa main vers l'écrin et effleura la bague qui s'y trouvait.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que je veux être ta femme.

La motarde prit la bague d'une main tremblante et la passa au doigt de sa futur femme avec un sourire fière placardé sur le visage. Tandis que tout le monde applaudissait, Jasper vit la mine sérieuse de sa meilleure amie.

\- A quoi tu penses 'Lice ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je pensais juste que la prochaine à poser un genou à terre, se sera moi, fit-elle avec un sourire amoureux à sa compagne.

 ***** FIN*****

* * *

 **Voila c'est finiiiii :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ?**

 **Il reste bien sur l'épilogue et peut-être même un bonus :D**

 **merci à tous et on se retrouver sur ma fanfic ash/kris**

 **Et d avance, une bonne année !**


	24. Epilogue

**Trois ans plus tard**.

La petite brune fermait la porte du gymnase ou venait de se terminer l'entraînement de volley. La jeune femme avait pris la place d Octavia après sa grossesse et celle-ci avait préféré se consacrer à sa famille une fois sa fille arrivée. Alice elle-même n'occupait le poste que le temps de terminer ses études de stylisme.

\- Coach ! Fit une voix féminine.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir quelle élève l'avait interpellée.

\- Alycia ? fit-elle. Tout va bien ?

\- Je... j'aurais voulu vous demander conseil...

\- Je t'écoute, fit la brune en attrapant son sac.

\- Il y a cette fille dans l'équipe... elle me fait complètement craquer et...

\- Eli ? Suggéra Alice.

\- Co.…comment ? Fit la brune.

\- Je suis assez observatrice, lui fit Alice. Et puis...tu la regardes comme je regardais ma femme avant de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle.

\- Vous...vous pensez que je devrais lui parler ?

\- Tu sais il y a plusieurs années, j'ai failli passer à côté de ma plus belle histoire par peur de sa réaction.

\- Et vous lui avez dit ?

Amusée, Alice jeta un œil vers le parking ou venait de se garer une moto rouge.

\- Si je lui ai dit ? À vrai dire, ce soir je vais lui demander de m épouser.

La jeune fille sourit devant cet aveu de sa coach.

\- Tu es la seule à le savoir Alycia alors je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. Et à ta place, je parlerais à Eliza.

\- Merci coach, fit la brune en souriant avant de filer.

La petite brune sourit en voyant sa compagne retirer son casque et arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Quand je pense que Raven croyait que tu la matais ce jour-là sur le parking, fit-elle amusée. En fait tu voulais juste la même moto.

Bella passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

\- Hey, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Hey, répondit la brunette en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Laisse-moi encore profiter des quelques semaines qu'il me reste pour grimper sur mon bébé...

\- Oh mais tu peux grimper sur moi quand tu veux, fit Alice en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Idiote, fit Bella en l attrapant par la taille pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Miss Swan, il y a des enfants dans le coin...

\- Rien à foutre souffla Bella en venant l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent lorsqu' un coup dans le ventre de Bella les força à rompre leurs échanges.

\- Hé doucement, fit Alice en posant sa main sur le ventre arrondit de Bella.

\- Ta fille n'a pas l'air partageuse, lui dit Bella amusée.

\- Ma fille, fit la petite brune rêveuse en caressant tendrement le ventre de sa femme.

\- J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle soit là. Tu vas tellement en être gaga.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle ait tes yeux et qu'elle soit en bonne santé.

\- Avec l'Adn de Jake, il n'y aura aucun souci.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu recours à la semence de leur meilleur ami pour concevoir leurs bébés. Ceux-ci étaient tout aussi impatient qu'elles de la venue de la petite fille.

\- Ou va-t-on ce soir ? Demanda Bella en donnant les clés de sa moto à sa femme.

\- Surprise, fit Alice. Je t'emmène diner dans un endroit secret et puis, je t'emmène ailleurs.

\- On ne rentre pas à la maison ? Fit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne sois pas si curieuse mon amour, lui répondit Alice en posant son casque sur la tête de sa compagne.

\- Mais je...

\- J'ai tout prévu, lui fit elle en attachant la sangle sous son menton.

\- Dis-moi au moins ce que je dois porter parce que je suis énorme et...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Alice l'avait faites taire d'un baiser.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

\- Lily, je suis enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et j'en aie encore pour trois mois !

\- Tu restes magnifiques mon amour.

Alice scella à nouveau leurs lèvres avant d'être à nouveau interrompue par un coup.

\- Ça va, ça va j'ai compris. On y va, fit-elle amusée.

Les deux jeunes femmes grimpèrent sur la moto rouge conduite par Alice avant de filer vers leurs appartements.

.

Après avoir dîné, Alice avait bandé les yeux de sa femme et l'avait faites s'asseoir dans sa Porsche pour s'arrêter aux abords d'une petite route. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à quitter l'habitacle

\- Surprissse, s'exclama-t-elle en lui retirant son bandeau.

\- Hé je connais cet endroit, souffla Bella avec un sourire en reconnaissant le petit chalet de bois.

Alice vient se coller dans son dos, posant ses mains sur son ventre arrondit.

\- C'est un peu notre endroit ici, fit Alice en faisant référence à cet endroit où elles avaient passé leurs premiers week-ends en tête à tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

\- Bon anniversaire mon amour, souffla Alice en ouvrant la porte.

La jeune femme avait posé quelques bougies à terre et posé des pétales de roses sur le lit.

\- Bébé, souffla Bella émue. C'est magnifique...

Alice se colla à nouveau dans son dos.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, souffla-t-elle.

La petite brune avait tenu à décorer l'endroit elle-même à l'occasion de leurs troisièmes anniversaires.

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir, lui avoua-t-elle en passant une main par l'endroit où sa robe était fendue.

\- C'est à peu près tout ce que je peux mettre en ce moment avec mon gros ventre.

Alice ne put retenir son rire.

\- Bellaaaaa fit-elle en riant. Ça se voit à peine.

\- J'ai pris dix kilos !

\- Et je m'engage à te les faire perdre très vite, souffla-t-elle en jouant avec le bord de son sous-vêtement. Qu est ce que tu portes là-dessous ?

\- Il va falloir me l'enlever pour ça, fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Hum tu vas voir, je suis une experte lui dit-elle en la retournant vers elle.

En quelques gestes, Alice avait détaché la longue robe blanche de Bella qui tomba à leurs pieds.

\- Oh godddd souffla-t-elle en découvrant ces sous-vêtements.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Tu...tu savais ? Lui demanda t elle se mordant la lèvre.

\- Que tu allais m'enlever ma robe pour me faire l'amour ? Je connais ma femme, fit Bella amusée. Quand je mets ce genre de tenue...

\- Ça me rend dingue, avoua Alice. Tu es tellement belle...

\- Même avec un gros ventre ?

Cette phrase fit rire la petite brune.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Alice. Même enceinte, tu me fais perdre la tête.

Bella passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très objective Miss Cullen.

\- Oh tu veux qu'on aille demander son avis au serveur de tout à l'heure ? Celui qui t'as tiré ta chaise. Il t'a littéralement mangé des yeux !

\- Et tu n'as rien dis ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu es à moi et que moi je peux vraiment te manger.

\- Hannn Miss Cullen ! En voilà de vilains mots dans une si belle bouche.

\- Tant pis, fit Alice. Tu me fais perdre la tête.

En peu de temps, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à moitié nue sur le lit présent dans la pièce, se dévorant de baisers.

.

Longtemps plus tard, c'est une Bella essoufflée qui se laissa tomber dos au matelas.

\- Un jour, tu auras ma peau fit elle.

\- Mourir de plaisir, en voilà une belle mort fit Alice amusée.

\- Ne m'en veut pas mais j'ai encore envie de profiter encore un peu de ma vie à côté de toi.

La jeune femme entremêla ses jambes à celle de la brune qui laissait courir ses mains sur son corps.

\- J'ai encore envie, susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Amusée, Bella se colla un peu plus contre elle.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord t offrir ton cadeau.

\- Je croyais que toi en sous-vêtements, c'était ça mon cadeau ?

La jeune femme s extirpa du lit recouvert d'un drap pour attraper le sac de sport qu'Alice avait apporté.

\- Attends ! Fit-elle en se redressant d'un bond.

\- Je prends juste ma pochette.

\- Non mais ...

Avant que la petite brune n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter son geste, Bella avait ouvert le sac de sport.

\- Qu est ce… fit elle.

\- Shit ! Fit Alice en attrapant ses sous-vêtements. Tu n'étais pas censé fouillé dans ce sac.

Elle s habilla à la hâte tandis que Bella s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu mettre ma pochette dans ton sac... je...Désolée

La petite brune attrapa l'écrin qui se trouvait dans le dis sac.

\- Bon, fit-elle amusée. J'avais prévu de faire ça un peu plus habillée mais bon. Ça fait 3 ans que tu me combles de bonheur. 3 ans qu'on est sur un nuage toutes les deux et bientôt, nous serons trois. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi et je veux pouvoir t appeler Madame Cullen. Alors...est ce que tu veux bien m épouser mon amour ?

Tout en s'agenouillant, la jeune femme ouvrit l'écrin qui contenait un magnifique anneau en or blanc surmontée d'un discret petit diamant.

\- Elle est magnifique... souffla Bella.

\- Fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes et dis oui, mon amour. Je t'aime plus que ma vie et.

\- Oui, souffla Bella d'une petite voix.

\- Qu...Quoi ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que je veux t épouser. Je...merde...tu m'as prises de court... je...donne-moi mon sac s'il te plait.

Fronçant les sourcils, Alice s exécuta et lui tendit sa pochette. Elle vit Bella fouiller dedans avant d'en sortir une petite boite.

\- Toi...toi aussi ?

\- On dirait bien, s amusa Bella.

Elle ouvrit elle aussi le petit écrin en sa possession.

\- Et tu avais prévu de te mettre à genou ? Fit Alice amusée à l'idée de voir sa compagne enceinte à genou galérer à se relever.

\- Gnia gnia gnia ! Fit-elle. Passe cette bague à mon doigt avant que je ne change d'avis !

\- Tu n'oserais pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de lui passer la bague au doigts.

\- Ne me tente pas Lily.

\- Tu es dingue de moi. Tu ne ferais pas ça, pas vrai ?

Bella lui tira la langue et pris à son tour la bague qu'elle lui avait acheté.

\- Dingue au point de vouloir passer ma vie avec toi, oui. Alors... Même si je connais déjà la réponse. Est-ce que tu veux bien m épouser ?

\- Dieu oui, souffla Alice. Je veux être ta femme.

Bella passa à son tour sa bague au doigt de sa future femme.

\- Elle est magnifique. Simple et discrète, fit-elle en étudiant le fin anneau en or blanc qu'elle venait de lui glisser au doigts.

\- Je me suis dit que pour jouer, ce serait plus facile un anneau avec une petite pierre discrète.

\- C'est parfait, souffla Alice en se redressant. Je t'aime Bella. J'ai tellement hâte de faire de toi ma femme.

S'emparant de ces lèvres, la petite brune l entraîna dos au matelas pour lui faire l'amour et célébrer leurs fiançailles.

.

* * *

 **Oui bon, j'étais pas super inspirée pour le nom des deux filles au début mdr :p**

 **Peut-être qu'un chapitre bonus suivra ?**

 **A voir ^^**

 **Ça vous a plus ?**

 **Merci à tous :D**


	25. Wedding

**2 ans plus tard**

\- Bella ! On va être en retard fit Alice depuis le bas de l'escaliers.

La petite brune l'attendait vêtue d'un pantalon de tailleur blanc et d'un veston assorti en dessous duquel, aux vues des températures extérieurs, elle ne portait rien.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de me faire l'amour toute la nuit, lui répondit la jeune femme depuis l'étage avant d'apparaître en haut des escaliers. Oups, fit-elle faussement gênée en réalisant que Jasper et Jacob se trouvait déjà là.

Bella quant à elle, portait une robe de mariée blanche classique sans trop de fioritures. Elle descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa future femme qui la dévorait des yeux.

\- Tu es... À couper le souffle, lui dit Alice.

Bella sourit et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Tu es magnifique aussi mon amour.

Alors qu'elle s apprêtais à embrasser sa future femme, elle fut interrompue par Jasper.

\- Nan nan ! S'exclama-t-il en les séparant. Déjà que sa porte malheur de voir l'autre avant le mariage, n aller pas aussi vous embrasser avant.

\- Désolée Jazz mais je pouvais difficilement laisser ma fille toute seule.

La jeune femme se défit de bras de sa compagne pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami qui portait dans ces bras une petite fille de deux ans.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, fit-elle en souriant devant la tenue blanche de la petite.

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa fille sur le front.

\- Bon fit Jacob. J'emmène Alice et Emma et on se retrouve à l'église.

Le grand brun traversa la pièce pour embrasser son compagnon et fila avec la petite fille.

\- Ne tardez pas trop en route, fit Alice à son meilleur ami. Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives à la faire changer d'avis.

\- Franchement, fit le blond. Je crois que je pourrais lui raconter toutes les anecdotes que j'ai sur toi, que même ça, ça ne la ferait pas fuir.

\- Hé ! Intervient Bella. Je suis là vous savez ?

Un coup de klaxon de la part de Jacob les rappela à l'ordre.

\- Je serais la jeune femme en blanc au pied de l'autel, lui dit Alice. N'oublie pas de venir m épouser.

\- Aucun risque.

Franchissant la distance entre elles, la petite brune vient embrasser sa future femme sur le front avant de filer.

\- Prête ? Fit Jasper à son amie.

\- Plus que jamais.

...

Longtemps plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes fraîchement mariées dansaient tendrement blottie l'une contre l'autre sur leur chanson d'ouverture.

\- Tout va bien ? Questionna Alice.

\- Hum hum, répondit Bella sans lever sa tête de son épaule.

\- Madame Cullen, vous êtes drôlement silencieuse, souffla la petite brune.

\- C est Cullen-Swan la corrigea-t-elle. Je profite juste.

Alice resserra son étreinte sur sa taille.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- De ?

\- De faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse. De m'avoir donné une fille qui a tes yeux et merci de m'aimer.

Émue par ses paroles, Bella se redressa pour venir l'embrasser tandis qu'à côté d'elles crépitait le flash de l'appareil photo de Jasper qui était devenu photographe.

\- Il n'est pas dure d'aimer une femme aussi douce et attentionnée que toi mon amour.

Alice esquissa un sourire et vint sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Hum hum, fit une personne dans leurs dos. Je peux avoir une danse ?

\- Bien sûr Charlie, je vous la laisse. Mais je la récupère après.

La petite brune embrassa une dernière fois sa récente femme et la laissa au bras de son père avant de se diriger vers la table d'honneur.

\- Je peux ? Fit une voix.

\- Raven ? S'étonna la petite brune. Je croyais que c'était la compagnie de ma femme que tu préférais ?

\- C'était il y a longtemps. J'ai mûri depuis et j'ai épousé O', je ne vois plus qu'elle.

Alice l'invita à s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Tout va bien au garage ? S informa Alice en s'asseyant.

\- Tout va bien, oui. O' passe souvent avec Luna. Tu la verrais, elle s'intéresse déjà à tout ce que je fais.

La motarde parlait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Dire que j'ai failli passer à côté de ça ...

\- C'était il y a longtemps, lui fit Alice. Octavia t'as pardonné tout comme Bella et moi sinon tu ne serais pas ici.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance, lui dit-elle en regardant Bella danser avec son père.

\- Je sais, fit Alice avec un sourire. Mais tu n'as rien à m envier, je suis sûre que la coach est une femme bien aussi.

\- Tu fantasmes sur ma femme ? S amusa Raven.

\- Oh tu n'as rien à craindre. J'ai la mienne et elle me suffit.

Elle caressa son alliance avec un sourire.

\- Mon dieu, pas de bagarre ? Fit Bella en rejoignant sa femme attablée près de la motarde.

Cette phrase fit rire Raven qui se leva.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre ma femme.

La motarde quitta la table d'honneur en leurs adressant un sourire.

\- Tout va bien ? Fit Bella à sa femme.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais que je suis passée au-dessus de cette histoire. C'était il y a longtemps.

Bella s'assit à la table et lia sa main à celle de sa femme.

\- Ou allons-nous ce soir ? S informa-t-elle.

\- Hahaaaa, fit la petite brune. Tu es mienne cette nuit et c'est une surprise.

\- Le chalet ?

\- N'essaye pas Bella, je ne dirais rien.

\- Bon bon, concéda-t-elle. Tant pis j'attendrais.

Les deux jeunes femmes hésitèrent à retourner danser. Bella porta son attention sur Jacob qui tenait Emma par ses deux petites mains et la faisait danser.

\- Ils sont adorables, fit-elle en regardant sa fille.

\- Je t'avais dit que Jake ferait une bonne image paternelle.

\- Je suis heureuse, fit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme.

\- Et c'est loin d'être fini mon amour. Ce soir je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial.

...

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, après avoir embrassé Emma, les deux jeunes mariés laissèrent le reste des invités continuer à faire la fête sans elle. C'est dans une limousine blanche que les deux jeunes femmes filèrent à travers la ville. C'est après avoir roulé près d'un quart que le chauffeur se gara au pied d'une petite maison isolée non loin des bois.

\- Merci, fit Alice lorsque le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle sortit à son tour et tendis sa main à récente femme.

\- Ou est-ce qu'on est ? Questionna Bella en regardant la petite maison.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, souffla Alice en se glissant dans son dos.

\- La mai...maison ?

\- C'est mon cadeau de mariage. Mes parents m'ont un peu aidé financièrement, le temps que nous vendions le loft. Je pensais qu'une maison aux abords de la campagne de Forks avec un jardin, ça serait beaucoup mieux pour Emma.

\- Tu es dingueeeee ! Une maison...je...waouwww.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire devant la réaction de sa femme et sortit une clé de sa poche. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer sa femme.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait décorer ensemble... en faire notre chez nous.

Bella explora les différentes pièces suivies par Alice qui admirait ses réactions. Elles grimpèrent à l'étage.

\- Il y a une pièce pour Emma, un bureau pour toi.

\- Ou un atelier pour toi, fit Bella.

\- Et il y a moyen d'ajouter une pièce en plus si jamais on...

\- On voulait agrandir la famille, termina Bella.

\- Et puis, il y a la plus grande pièce de l'étage. Je pensais y installer notre chambre.

Bella ne put retenir son sourire à cette pensés.

\- Bon il faut que tu imagines tout décorer et repeint si tu le souhaites et...je...tu en penses quoi ? Fit Alice en se massant la nuque nerveusement.

\- J'en pense que tu es dingue, s amusa Bella. Il y a cinq ans tu nous achetais un loft et voilà que tu achètes une maison.

\- En fait, elle n'est pas encore à nous. Il me faut la signature de ma femme sur les actes.

Bella ne peut retenir son sourire devant cette appellation.

\- Je...on signe quand tu veux.

Alice franchit la distance entres elles et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Bon...laisse-moi te montrer la pièce la plus importante.

Elle traversa le palier et ouvrit la porte du fond.

\- Notre chambre, fit-elle en ouvrant de telle sorte à ce que Bella puisse passer la première.

\- Lilly, fit-elle en entrant. Tu as acheté un lit ?

\- On vient de franchir une étape toutes les deux. Il nous fallait un vrai lit conjugal.

Bella trouva un magnifique lit à baldaquin dans la pièce.

\- C est Jake qui a sculpté la tête de lit.

La tête de lit était composée de différents motifs entrelacés.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Bella.

La pièce était éclairée par une petite lampe et quelques bougies.

\- Esmé est venue avant qu'on arrive, lui fit Alice en se callant dans son dos.

\- C'est tellement beau...je...

\- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Il y a une cheminée aussi.

Bella accompagna les gestes de sa femme qui se tourna pour lui montrer la cheminée.

\- Je me suis dit que comme nous avions fini tous les points de ta liste, il faudrait en faire une autre.

\- Ha oui ? S amusa Bella.

\- Faire l'amour devant une cheminée, il n'y a pas plus romantique.

Bella sourit de plus belle et se tourna vers Alice.

\- Même après 5 ans, tu es toujours aussi insatiable.

\- Parce que ma femme est la plus sexy au monde. J'aurais toujours envie de toi.

Attirant la brune contre elle, Alice passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- J'ai eu envie de te retirer cette robe toute la soirée avoua-t-elle.

\- Tiens donc ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, fit Bella amusée en sentant la fermeture de sa robe se défaire.

\- Hey, fit Alice. Désolée de trouver ma femme magnifique.

\- Il faut dire que ce pantalon de tailleur est...il ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Par contre le veston…pfiouuu, ça te fait des courbes à se damner.

Le sourire aux lèvres d'Alice s étira encore plus. Elle sentit les mains de sa récente femme en détacher le bas.

\- Et en plus elle n'a presque rien en dessous, constata Bela en le faisant tomber de ses épaules.

Rapidement elle vint chercher la bouche de la petite brune et vint l'embrasser avec envie.

\- Tu es... un démon, souffla-t-elle.

Amusée, la petite brune la guida vers le grand lit dans la pièce.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé t offrir mon cadeau de mariage, souffla Bella en rompant le baiser.

-Mhhhh est ce que tu portes un porte jarretelle sous cette robe ?

\- J'avais une jarretière oui, mais c'est Quil qui l'a gagné tout à l'heure. Ton cadeau, tu le portes déjà.

Alice fronça les sourcils à cette phrase.

\- Je le porte ?

\- Ton alliance. Je l'ai faite gravée.

Bella attrapa la main gauche de sa femme et fit glisser l'anneau qu'elle y portait depuis le matin.

\- C'est le symbole de l'infini entrelacé à celui de l'infini...

\- Parce que tu m'aimes à l'infini multiplié par l'infini, termina Alice. Merci mon amour.

\- Ça en plus de notre date de mariage.

\- C'est parfait, fit la petite brune en la remettant en place.

\- Si j'avais su que tu m'offrais une maison...j'aurais fait plus de folie.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je t'aie toi, nous avons Emma et bientôt un chez nous. C'est parfait.

Bella vient lui réclamer un baiser et se laissa entrainer en position allongée.

\- Est ce que je peux faire l'amour à ma femme ? Souffla Alice avec envie.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, oui. Je t'aie dévoré des yeux toute la journée dans se veston. God tu es divine.

Alice ne put retenir son sourire fière. Il était rare que Bella se laisse aller à ce genre de parole.

\- J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et moi donc, fit Alice.

La petite brune fit courir ses mains sur le corps de sa récente femme et avec son aide, la déshabilla rapidement. En peu de temps, elle se retrouvèrent toutes les deux en sous-vêtements, la respiration saccadée.

\- Dire que je pourrais vénérer ton corps si parfait toute ma vie, souffla Alice.

Bella attira sa femme à elle pour lui réclamer un baiser.

\- J'adore quand tu portes ce genre de sous-vêtements avoua-t-elle en faisant rouler le string de la petite brune.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Hum hum, répondit Bella en venant l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient se redécouvrir. Comme si le simple fait de s'être dit oui, leur faisaient découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Elles s'embrassaient, se caressaient. Elles se retrouvèrent nues l'une contre l'autre.

\- Tu...tu trembles...souffla Alice. Tu as froid ?

Bella ne put retenir son sourire devant tant d'attention de sa femme.

\- Non...c'est...

Amusée, la petite brune fit glisser sa main droite entre elles.

\- C est d'envie ? Fit-elle fièrement.

\- Chhhh chuuuttt. Efface-moi ce petit sourire fier et fait moi l'amour.

\- C'est un ordre madame Cullen ?

\- La tout de suite, c'est un ordre oui.

Alice soupira de bonheur. Avec les années, Bella avait appris à se lâcher quand elles étaient seules.

\- A vos ordres, madame Cullen, gémit-elle en la pénétrant.

Les doigts de Bella griffèrent le bas de son dos. Elle vint embrasser sa femme avec fougue. La nouvelle chambre fut vite inondée de gémissement et de soupirs. Les mains d'Alice connaissaient chaque courbe de sa femme, elle savait ou l'embrasser pour la faire gémir, comment la rendre folle également en diminuant la cadence. Les deux jeunes femmes profitaient pleinement de cette nuit seule sans leur fille. Se laissant aller à crier sans aucune retenue.

\- Bébééé ! Gémit Bella.

\- Laisse toi aller mon ange, la maison est vide. J'adore t entendre !

Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit le prénom de sa femme. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs corps étaient recouverts de sueur.

\- Att...attend... fit Bella en retrouvant sa lucidité.

\- Quoi ? Fit la petite brune perdue.

\- Pas comme ça... je...je veux...

Bella attira sa femme à elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la poussa sur le dos sous le regard interrogateur de celle-ci. Elle embrassa chaque centimètre de sa peau avant d'inverser sa position, pivotant à 180°. Alice gémit d'anticipation en comprenant ou sa femme voulait en venir.

Elle saisit les cuisses de Bella et rapprocha son intimité de sa bouche. Ils étaient rares qu'elles se donnent mutuellement du plaisir car les deux jeunes femmes avaient tendances à vouloir se donner du plaisir chacune leur tour mais ce soir, elles étaient seules et comptaient bien en profiter.

Bella laissa sa récente femme poser sa bouche sur son intimité et fit de même. Rapidement, elles encrèrent leurs coups de langue sur le même rythme. Les gémissements fusaient dans la pièce, elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles ne seraient pas longues à venir dans cette position, le tout était de savoir si celle qui viendrait la première aurait encore la force de faire venir l'autre. Alice fut la première à jouir contre la bouche de Bella qui suçota tout son nectar en gémissent de bonheur.

Elle allait se retirer mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité d'Alice qui colla un plus son centre contre sa bouche et s'attela à la faire venir. Son prénom fusa dans l'air lorsque Bella fut frappé par l'orgasme. Celle-ci se retira, tremblante, pivota pour être à nouveau la tête vers le haut et vint coller son corps contre celui de sa femme.

\- Waouwww, souffla la petite brune.

Bella esquissa un sourire et vint lui quémander un baiser.

\- Je trouve aussi...

\- Je pourrais recommencer tout de suite avoua Alice.

Bella émit un petit rire en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord...

\- Redescendre ? C'est là que c'est le meilleur. Il faut enchainer directement après le premier orgasme.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais eu un orgasme ? S'étonna Bella.

\- Ta femme. Et aussi le délicieux nectar que je viens de recueillir entre tes cuisses.

\- Lillyyyyy, fit la jeune femme.

\- Ne sois pas gênée quand je te parle comme ça. Je sais que tu adores ça.

Bella ne put que confirmer ses dires.

\- Mais si tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme, ça veut dire que je dois recommencer.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Alice usa de sa force pour pousser sa femme et la plaquer dos au matelas. Elle fit glisser sa langue le long de sa jugulaire, mordilla son lobe d'oreille et la pénétra à nouveau.

\- Lilly ! Gémit Bella.

\- God, comme j'aime t entendre gémir.

Les gestes d'Alice étaient précis et doux, elle aimait prendre son temps pour donner un autre orgasme à sa femme. En cinq années, elle avait appris comment la faire languir tout comme comment la faire venir rapidement. Elle grogna en sentant les mains de Bella lui lacérer l'épaule droite. En peu de temps, elle donna un rythme doux à ses vas et viens.

\- Bé...bébé...gémit Bella.

\- Hum ?

\- S il te plait... je veux...

Comprenant la supplique de sa femme, Alice donna un coup de bassin dans son coude pour accentuer la profondeur de ses doigts. Elle gémit en voyant sa femme haleter de plaisir. Bella frappa de sa main sur le matelas, trembla et gémit lentement le prénom de sa femme.

\- Toujours pas d orgasme ? Fit Alice amusée en retirant sa main avant de porter goulûment ses doigts à sa bouche.

\- Je...je sais pas... fit Bella la respiration haletante.

Alice fut amusée par l'audace de sa femme.

\- Je vais abuser de toi toute la nuit, lui dit-elle.

\- Viens, lui dit Bella. Viens abuser de moi l'encouragea Bella.

La petite brune remonta embrasser sa femme avant de continuer à lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **Et oui, c'est fini :D**

 **Ça vous a plus ?**

 **Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'appeler leurs fille Emma ^^ Emma Swan :p pour celles qui connaissent.**

 **Et Luna est le prénom de la fille de Raven et O' :) Même si c'était une connasse, avec les années, elle a changé.**

 **Voila :D une dernière review ?**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien.**

 **ps: A bientôt pour ma nouvelle Fanfic :D**


End file.
